Uma dor chamada saudade
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Completa - Hermione tenta, de todas as formas, proteger Rony e seu filho de um mal já predestinado.
1. Capitulo I

**´¯`·.¸¸»**** Uma dor chamada saudade**** **«¸¸.·´¯`****

Continuação de: Na escuridão da sua ausência 

**(Música: Name do Goo Goo Dolls)******

**Sinopse:** Após voltar à vida, sem nem se lembrar do que lhe aconteceu no Limbo, Rony vive uma vidinha comum com seu filho, Jonathan, até que segredos são revelados e suspeitas lhe invadem a mente. Enquanto isso, Hermione, sua Guardiã de Sonhos, tenta de  todas as formas, proteger sua família de um mal já predestinado.

**N/A:** Esta fic é uma obra fictícia e sem fins lucrativos. É inspirada nos livros da série Harry Potter com alguns personagens criados por mim. Esta é uma continuação de fic, então, eu recomendo que leiam primeiro Na escuridão da sua ausência antes de iniciarem a leitura desta, embora seja completamente possível o entendimento mesmo não tendo lido a 1º fic. Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

Capítulo I

*¨* _And even though the moment passed me by_

Apesar do momento ter passado por mim  
_I still can't turn away_

Eu continuo não conseguindo me despedir *¨*****

    Um dia calmo e tranqüilo de julho. "Dia perfeito para dar um passeio", foi o que Jonathan disse antes de arrastar seu pai, Rony, para fora de casa. Passaram a tarde toda no Beco Diagonal, comprando livros e materiais para os primeiros dias de aula de Jonathan em Hogwarts. Na verdade ele ainda não havia recebido a carta da escola, mas Rony tinha certeza que isto iria acontecer. Só achava estranho a demora, já que, a esta altura, outros bruxos já tinham recebido uma coruja de Hogwarts.

  Jonathan estava agora com onze anos. Mantinha os marcantes olhos castanhos, que continuavam idênticos aos de Hermione. Tinha uma facilidade em aprender coisas desde pequeno, por isso sempre fora um garoto muito inteligente.

  Como não era de sair muito, tornou-se uma criança ligeiramente tímida e sem muitos amigos. Na verdade, não tinha amigos! Sua companhia, além de seu pai e seus tios, era Bichento, o gato que fora de sua mãe. Sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar, jogar xadrez bruxo (jogava muito bem, pois aprendera com seu pai), conversar sobre feitiços, ensinar e aprender coisas novas... enfim, queria ser um bruxo normal e sabia que, se fosse para Hogwarts, seria.

- Pai, você acha mesmo que eu vou ser chamado? – Jonathan perguntou, em um certo momento, a Rony.

- Você herdou a inteligência de sua mãe, Jonathan. É claro que você irá para Hogwarts e tenho certeza que você cairá na Grifinória. – Rony respondeu. Na verdade, eram poucos os momentos em que ele dizia algo sobre Hermione. Sempre que Jonathan tocava no assunto, seu pai se entristecia e não lhe dizia nada.

  Passaram-se muitos anos desde a morte de Hermione e Jonathan não sabia ao certo como era sua mãe e nem como ela morreu. Geralmente, quem lhe contava algo era sua tia Gina, mas, mesmo assim, ela só contava o essencial. Às vezes tinha uma vontade de sair e investigar coisas sobre a vida de sua mãe, mas sempre tirava isto da cabeça, pois sabia que a única pessoa que podia lhe dizer algo sobre ela, era seu pai.

- Nossa, já são sete e meia? Jona, acho melhor voltarmos. – disse Rony após perceber que horas eram.

- Não, pai. Ainda está cedo e... ãrh... bem, temos tantas coisas para ver ainda. – disse Jonathan em um tom de voz que fez Rony suspeitar que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? Posso saber por que você não quer voltar, Jonathan Weasley? – perguntou Rony com uma careta.

- Nada, pai. Eu só acho que ainda é cedo. – disfarçou Jonathan.

- Não senhor. Vamos voltar agora, pois não gosto de deixar Gina sozinha. – disse Rony enquanto quase arrastava Jonathan em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

  Depois de vender o apartamento que tinham, Rony e Jonathan foram morar com Harry e Gina. Os quatro se davam muito bem e Rony precisou muito da ajuda deles na criação de seu filho. Jonathan sempre dizia que era feliz por ter dois pais e duas mães.

  Estavam quase chegando em casa apesar das inúmeras paradas que Jonathan fazia para arrumar um cadarço solto e recolher livros que caíam de seus braços. Jonathan estava estranho e seu pai notou isso.

- Mas o que é, Jona? Por que você está enrolando para chegarmos em casa? – perguntou Rony depois do décimo livro caído.

- Nada, pai. Já lhe disse. – Jonathan falava com uma voz ligeiramente nervosa.

- Está tudo muito estranho. Primeiro você quase me arrasta para fora de casa, agora fica com esta cara estranha e não quer voltar... Jonathan, Jonathan, eu te conheço. O que você andou aprontando? Espero que você e seus tios não tenham aprontado nenhuma surpresa para mim. 

"Surpresa o senhor terá se chegarmos mais cedo em casa", pensou Jona. "Tia Gina vai me matar se eu voltar antes do combinado".

  Após mais alguns minutos, chegaram em casa. A casa era grande, mas simples. Tinha um enorme jardim atrás de um muro de, aproximadamente, meio metro de altura, com um portãozinho marrom. A casa era branca com janelas de madeira bem conservada. Tinha a aparência de uma construção antiga, mas, na verdade, havia sido construída pouco antes de Harry e Gina decidirem dividir o aluguel.  

- Ai, graças a Deus chegamos. Eu estava exausto de tanto andar pelo Beco Diagonal. – disse Rony assim que abriu a porta – Pena que não encontramos aquele livro que...

- Chegamos, tia Gina! – disse Jonathan aos berros quando entrou apressado pela porta – Estamos em casa, tia! – Jonathan berrava enquanto olhava para os lados, como se tivesse procurando algo.

- O que foi filho? Por que você está gritando deste jeito? – perguntou Rony, em um tom de preocupação.

  Jonathan procurava pela casa toda. Não podia deixar seu pai achar primeiro, senão... ele ficaria furioso!!! Rony sempre fora uma pessoa calma, mas Jonathan sabia que quando o assunto era a sua tia Gina, Rony virava uma fera.

- Jonathan, pare de andar pela casa feito um tonto. – disse Rony enquanto tirava sua capa. 

  Rony foi em direção ao seu quarto, que ficava entre o quarto de Gina e o do Jona. Deixou sua capa no quarto e, quando estava saindo, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de seu amigo Harry, que ficava logo à frente.

  Aproximou-se e abriu a porta, que já estava entreaberta. Gina e Harry estavam beijando-se despreocupadamente. Os dois estavam abraçados, de pé, perto da porta. Rony ainda ficou parado por alguns instantes observando a cena. Então, juntando forças para falar, ele conseguiu pronunciar algo:

- O que está acontecendo aqui??? – disse no mesmo instante em que Jonathan chegou.

  O casal se separou com o susto que tomaram. Ambos ficaram olhando Rony, que estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. Harry ficou sem palavras e se afastou mais ainda de Gina, pois não queria confusão com o amigo (embora já tivesse conseguido).

- Eu fiz uma pergunta! – disse Rony novamente, só que agora com um tom mais raivoso na voz.

- Ah... bem... eu e Harry estamos... bem... namorando. – disse Gina pausadamente. E completou mais rápido agora – Não contamos antes, pois sabíamos que ficaria bravo.

- Vocês o quê? – perguntou Rony com uma de suas típicas caretas.

- Desculpa, tia Gi. – disse Jonathan para sua tia – Eu tentei atrasá-lo, mas não consegui.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo.- disse Gina amavelmente ao sobrinho.

- Você... você sabia disso tudo e nunca me contou? – perguntou Rony ao seu filho.

- Sabia, mas não te contei, pois tinha certeza que o senhor ficaria com a cara que está agora. 

- Há quanto... ãrh... há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos, Gina? – perguntou Rony ainda alterado.

- Seis meses. – quem respondera foi Harry, mas se arrependeu amargamente disso, pois Rony lançou a ele um olhar fuzilante.

- SEIS MESES!?!? SEIS MESES ME ESCONDENDO ISSO? DEBAIXO DO MEU NARIZ??? – Rony estava furioso agora.

  "Ainda bem que eu não falei que na verdade eu e Gina estamos juntos a um ano e meio", pensou Harry neste momento.

- Rony, você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. – disse Gina, ligeiramente brava.

- Você é muito inocente, Gina. Não compreende a malícia masculina. 

- Eu tenho 27 anos!!! Sou uma mulher e já namorei antes. Não sei porque diabos você tem tanto ciúmes assim. – dizia Gina em um tom de voz alto – E você, falando deste jeito, está ofendendo a mim e ao Harry.

- Ofendendo, ofendendo... francamente! – dizia Rony mais calmo agora – Eu preciso tomar um ar. – disse saindo.

  Gina fez menção de segui-lo, mas Jonathan fez um sinal com as mãos e disse que ele mesmo iria conversar com o pai. Jona foi, então, em direção à sala que seu pai havia ido. Ao chegar, o encontrou sentado, em uma das poltronas, com as mãos ao rosto. 

- O senhor sabe que fez uma coisa horrível, não é mesmo? – perguntou Jonathan sentando-se ao lado de seu pai.

- Ela é minha irmã, Jona. – disse Rony com uma voz cabisbaixa. 

- E daí? A tia Gi nunca foi de ter muitos namorados e desta vez é pra valer.  

- Eu não quero perdê-la. Eu sabia que um dia chegaria a hora em que a Gina iria arrumar sua vida, mas eu só não quero que ela e o Harry saiam daqui. 

- Tenho certeza, papai, que ela não vai sair daqui. – disse Jona aproximando-se de seu pai e segurando delicadamente sua mão – Eu, você, tia Gina e tio Harry somos uma família. E eu tenho que admitir que fiquei muito feliz dos dois estarem namorando.

- Mas tinha que ser justo com o Harry? Ele é meu amigo. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? – pela maneira que Rony falava, até parecia que ele era o filho e Jonathan o pai.

- Pare de bobeira. Melhor tio Harry do que outra pessoa. – Jonathan falava firmemente – E eles se amam.

  Rony olhou de uma maneira curiosa para o filho antes de perguntar:

- E o que você sabe sobre o amor, por acaso?

- Não sei muita coisa. – Jonathan levantou-se, neste momento - O senhor vai parar de dizer asneiras e vai até lá pedir desculpas a eles pelo que falou. – disse com as mãos na cintura – Ande logo: vá!

  Rony não pôde deixar de notar que seu filho era realmente mais maduro do que muitas crianças da mesma idade que ele. 

- Você parece muito com sua mãe. – Rony deixou escapar.

- Com minha mãe? – os olhos de Jonathan brilharam ao ouvir esta frase. Adorava saber mais sobre sua mãe, principalmente quando era seu próprio pai quem contava – Por que me pareço com ela?

- Ela sempre sabia como resolver as coisas nos momentos mais difíceis. Era sempre ela que fazia eu e o Harry ficarmos de bem, quando brigávamos. – disse com um olhar perdido. 

  Jonathan sabia muito pouco sobre sua mãe, mas, do pouco que sabia, ele se orgulhava dela. Sempre lhe diziam que ela era uma grande bruxa, muito inteligente e amiga. Queria muito que ela estivesse viva, só para não sentir este vazio que sentia por não conhecê-la. 

  Neste instante, Jonathan fora "acordado" de seus pensamentos com o estrondo de um vaso caindo ao seu lado.

**:.:** Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de sair do armário, no qual ficaram presos por horas. Colin Creevey, quem os libertou, já tinha voltado para o baile, fazendo assim, com que os dois ficassem sozinhos no salão comunal. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, pois não sabiam o que dizer após aquele beijo. Estavam assustados e felizes ao mesmo tempo, mas, e agora? O que aconteceria com a amizade deles depois daquele beijo? Depois daquele maravilhoso e tão esperado beijo?

- O que você acha, Rony? – perguntou Hermione, cortando o silêncio.

- Muito bom. Nada mal para nosso primeiro beijo. 

- Não estou falando do beijo, seu tonto, estou falando da nossa situação. – disse Hermione brava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, constrangida.

- Ah... desculpa. – agora foi a vez de Rony ficar da cor de seus cabelos – Não sei, Mione. – e após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, concluiu – Fale algo, por favor!

- Falar o quê? 

- Qualquer coisa. Afinal, fui eu que tomei uma atitude ao dizer que gostava de você e ao te dar aquele beijo. – sua face começou a corar novamente – Agora eu também quero saber o que você sente por mim. 

  Hermione era louca por Rony, mas, como dizer isso sem parecer forte demais?

- Eu sou louca por você, Rony. – "Droga! Não era assim que eu queria falar! Droga, droga! Pareceu forte demais!", pensou Hermione.

  Rony ficou parado por alguns momentos, tentando absorver o que acabara de ouvir. "Mione louca por mim?", pensou com um sorriso besta na cara.

- Rony, acho melhor nós não falarmos para ninguém o que houve hoje até que tenhamos certeza do que acontecerá conosco. Não quero que os outros fiquem comentando e fazendo gracinhas por aí senão eu vou ter... – Hermione parou de falar após perceber o olhar perdido de Rony – Rony, o que foi? 

- Louca por mim? Mas, como assim "Louca"? É louca louca ou é só louca, sabe... de louca mesmo? – perguntou desajeitadamente.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você! Você falou que era louca por mim. Então, qual é o grau? 

- Grau de quê? – perguntou Hermione já irritada.

- De loucura.

"Sabia que tinha sido forte demais!", pensou Hermione.

- Ah, Rony. Você não é bobo. Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você desde o nosso primeiro ano e que sempre fiquei imaginando como você me daria o primeiro beijo. – "MEU DEUS!!! FOI FORTE DEMAIS DE NOVO!!!", pensou Hermione desesperadamente. "POR QUE NÃO CONSIGO SER RACIONAL JUSTO AGORA???".

- Hermione, talvez devêssemos tentar. Podemos ficar juntos sem que ninguém saiba por enquanto, o que acha? – perguntou Rony. 

  Na verdade, o que Rony mais queria era estar beijando aqueles lábios macios novamente, mas sabia que precisavam ajeitar a situação primeiro.

- Ninguém ficar sabendo inclui o Harry também? – perguntou Hermione.

- Talvez seja melhor. 

  Hermione ficou imaginando o clima desagradável que ficaria se o seu relacionamento com Rony não desse certo. É, realmente era melhor ficarem juntos em segredo até decidissem o que iria acontecer.

- Certo. Vamos tentar então. 

  Ambos sabiam que este era o momento de mais um beijo. Aproximaram-se desajeitadamente um do outro e bateram o rosto umas duas vezes antes de encontrar uma posição certa. Apesar de um começo conturbado, o beijo foi tão bom quanto o primeiro. Era suave no inicio e depois se tornava um furacão. Um furacão agradável e, ao mesmo tempo, inocente.

  As mãos de Rony passavam desde os cabelos de Mione até a metade de suas costas. Enquanto isso, Hermione acariciava o rosto de Rony com uma das mãos e, com a outra, passava pelo braço dele. 

  Rony se separou de Hermione assim que o beijo foi diminuindo. Ficou olhando nos olhos dela e apreciando a beleza que ela possuía. Realmente gostava muito dela!

  Antes de tudo, precisava tirar um peso de sua consciência:

- Mione, você me desculpa? – perguntou com um tom de voz muito manhoso.

- Desculpar pelo quê? – Hermione ficou preocupada.

- Por eu ter te chamado de pesadelo no nosso primeiro ano. – Rony falou com uma careta.

  Mione olhou aliviada para Rony, pois havia imaginado coisas horríveis. Não pôde deixar de soltar um risinho.

- Rony, cala a boca. – disse enquanto segurava o rosto do garoto. Hermione, então, tascou-lhe um outro longo e delicioso beijo. **:.:**

  Hermione, sentada no braço da poltrona de Rony, assistia muito quieta a cena. Realmente fazia muito tempo que seu marido não comentava algo sobre ela. Ela sempre estava em seus pensamentos, mas ele raramente dizia algo sobre a esposa. Dizer o nome de Hermione fazia Rony se sentir solitário. Apesar de ter Jonathan, Harry e Gina ao seu lado, Rony se sentia a mais solitária das criaturas. 

  Ela podia ouvir os pensamentos de Rony. Os dele e de todos que quisesse. Para ela, esse dom não era em nada proveitoso, pois não podia tocar os vivos e isso a frustrava.

- O senhor vai parar de dizer asneiras e vai até lá pedir desculpas pelo que falou. – disse Jonathan, de pé e com as mãos na cintura – Ande logo: vá!

"Como parece com ela", Mione pôde ouvir Rony pensar.

- Com minha mãe? Por que me pareço com ela?

- Ela sempre sabia como resolver as coisas nos momentos mais difíceis. Era sempre ela que fazia eu e o Harry ficarmos de bem, quando brigávamos. 

  Nem precisava ler os pensamentos dos dois para saber o quanto aquele assunto era doloroso para ambos. Hermione sabia do orgulho que seu filho sentia dela, na verdade ela ficaria muito feliz se Rony se abrisse mais com Jonathan. 

  Sabia também que o marido havia se isolado interiormente, dentro de si ele guardava a dor da ausência de Hermione. Lia nos pensamentos dele que ele preferia se calar a ter que falar sobre Mione e sofrer com isso.

"Como sinto sua falta", era o pensamento de Rony.

- Também sinto sua falta, meu amor. – dizia Hermione tocando as mãos de Rony, mas sem senti-la. 

  Era terrível a sensação de proximidade e ao mesmo tempo de distância. Estava ao lado de seu amor, mas não podia senti-lo, tocá-lo, sentir seu perfume... nada. Uma sensação dolorosa demais para quem ama.

  Neste instante, uma outra pessoa apareceu, do nada, ao lado de Hermione. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de aparatar ao seu lado. Um outro bruxo, que estava o tempo todo junto de Hermione, ao se assustar com a chegada surpresa, derrubou um vaso ao lado de Jonathan.

- Sabe, cuidado. – Hermione disse ao tentar segurar o vaso, mas foi em vão, pois o vaso passou por suas mãos como se ela fosse um fantasma.

- O que foi isso, Jonathan? – perguntou Rony ao ver o vaso recém quebrado.

- Não sei, pai. Nem encostei nele. – Jonathan agora já estava abaixado, tentando juntar os cacos do vaso no chão.

  A bruxa, recém chegada, olhava Sabe e Hermione com um ar de preocupação. Hermione já começara a se acostumar com aqueles dois Guardiões de Sonhos atrapalhados, cada um com seu poder, que sempre a acompanhava. 

- Jaqueline, não sei se você viu, mas por culpa sua eu usei meu poder na frente dos vivos. – disse Sabe – Você não pode aparecer de repente assim, sabe?

- Me desculpem, mas é urgente. – disse a bruxa com um sotaque que misturava diversas línguas e estava longe de ser o inglês britânico.

  O tom de voz de Jaqueline fez com que Hermione chegasse a conclusão de que algo realmente importante estava acontecendo.

- Diga logo, então.

- Elaine Fielding pediu para comparecermos no gabinete dela agora mesmo. – Jaqueline dizia com uma voz apressada e enrolada – Acho que ela descobriu o que fizemos. Ai ai, vamos ser castigados por isso. – dizia agora andando freneticamente pela sala – O que vai acontecer conosco? Eles nunca vão entender os nossos motivos...

- Calma, Jack! – disse Hermione quase sacudindo a bruxa ao seu lado – Acredito que ela já deve ter descoberto que extraviamos de propósito a carta de Hogwarts, mas a culpa foi minha. Nada irá acontecer a vocês dois.

- Não amiga, - disse Sabe – somos uma equipe, sabe?

- Não. Eu pedi para vocês me ajudarem a não deixar o Jonathan ir para Hogwarts, vocês não tem nada haver com isso tudo.

- Como não, Mione? Foi o Sabe que rasgou a carta e fui eu que peguei quando a coruja a trouxe. – disse Jaqueline.

- É claro que nós temos parcelas nisso, amiga. Você só tem o poder de ler pensamentos, sozinha não iria conseguir fazer tudo isso, sabe?

- Se você levar a culpa, nós também levaremos. 

  Aqueles dois Guardiões de Sonhos, que, junto com Hermione, formavam a 14º Legião Aprendiz, eram sua felicidade. Mione sabia que o dia-a-dia no Limbo seria muito maçante se não fosse aqueles dois atrapalhados ao seu lado. 

- Obrigada, gente. – disse Hermione para os dois amigos.

- Bom, então, vamos logo ver o que a chefinha quer desta vez, sabe.

  Neste momento, Rony já consertara o vaso com um movimento de varinha. Ele e Jonathan já conversavam mais calmos.

- E então, - dizia Jona – o senhor vai ou não vai pedir desculpas para eles?

  Rony pareceu vacilar um pouco.

- Está bem. – disse finalmente – É melhor mesmo que seja o Harry e não um bruxo qualquer, não é?

"Alma minha gentil, que te partiste

Tão cedo desta vida, descontente, 

Repousa lá no céu eternamente

E viva eu cá na terra sempre triste.

Se lá no assento étero, onde subiste,

Memória desta vida se consente,

Não te esqueças daquele amor ardente

Que já nos olhos meus tão puro viste.

E se vires que pode merecer-te

Alguma cousa a dor que me ficou

Da mágoa, sem remédio, de perder-te,

Roga a Deus, que teus anos encurtou,

Que tão cedo de cá me leve a ver-te,

Quão cedo de meus olhos te levou."

(Luís de Camões)


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

*¨* I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose

_Eu vejo os sonhos que você nunca pensou que perderia__  
_Tossed along the way

_Jogados ao longo do caminho__ *¨*****_

    Os três Guardiões chegaram a um prédio branco de, aproximadamente, trinta andares.  O prédio seria muito parecido com um prédio trouxa se não fosse as diversas pessoas vestidas de branco que entravam e saíam freneticamente. 

  Ao entrar no prédio, Hermione notou uma sala circular muito bem arejada. Havia também diversas plantas que ornamentavam o ambiente bem decorado. As paredes, forradas de um papel branco, davam um ar de tranqüilidade ao lugar. À sua direita, Hermione viu um corredor por onde diversas pessoas entravam e saíam e, à sua esquerda, havia um elevador que, desde o momento em que chegaram, ainda não havia transportado ninguém.

  Bem à frente podia-se ver um balcão, onde estavam duas mulheres, que andavam por todos os lados, atendendo telefones e falando alto uma com a outra. Bem acima desse balcão havia uma placa escrita: "Informações".

- Vamos até lá. – falou Hermione.

  As duas mulheres do balcão pareceram não notar a presença dos três Guardiões na sua frente, pois estavam muito intertidas conversando.

- Aí ele falou que nosso relacionamento era baseado somente em amizade. – dizia a mulher ruiva.

- Mas que cretino! E o que você disse a ele? Espero que não tenha sido boazinha, pois esse Chia só está pisando em você, Natasha. – dizia, com um tom de indignação na voz, a outra bruxa. 

- Imagina! Eu falei para ele… - a frase da mulher foi cortada pelo "Ham-ham" de Hermione. – Oh, me desculpe, não havia visto vocês. 

- Percebemos, sabe? 

  A bruxa ruiva olhou brava para Sabe antes de continuar a falar.

- Então, no que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou com um grande sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Queremos saber onde fica o escritório de Elaine Fielding. – perguntou Hermione.

- Elaine Fielding? – a ruiva se perguntou – Fielding... Fielding… esse nome não me é estranho.

- Realmente – dizia a outra bruxa – acho que já o ouvi em algum lugar. – e olhando para os Guardiões completou – Quem é Elaine Fielding?

- Isso que chamamos de "informação", sabe? – Sabe disse ironicamente ao pé do ouvido de Mione e Jack.

- É a Guardiã responsável pelas Legiões Aprendizes. – respondeu Hermione para as mulheres.

- Ah, sim.... Elaine Fielding. 

- Elaine Fielding responsável pelas Legiões Aprendizes. O escritório dela fica no andar do Departamento de Controle do Aprendizado de Guardiões de Sonhos. – disse uma das mulheres.

  Hermione estava começando a ficar sem paciência. 

- Tá, e qual é esse andar... p-o-r f-a-v-o-r? 

- Vigésimo terceiro. – disse a bruxa ruiva com o sorriso forçado.

- Obrigada, viu! – disse Hermione já se dirigindo ao elevador junto com Sabe e Jaqueline. 

- Esses Guardiões não sabem nem formular uma boa pergunta, né? – Os três puderam ouvir as bruxas do balcão comentarem antes de subir no elevador.

  Ao chegar no 23º andar, Hermione começou a se preocupar. Sabia que havia sido ela quem induzira Sabe e Jaqueline a ajudá-la, já que não tinha poder para fazer isso sozinha. Não iria deixar eles levarem culpa por ela. 

- Gente, é sério: não quero que vocês levem culpa por mim. Me deixem entrar lá sozinha. – disse Mione assim que saíram do elevador.

- Nada disso. Participamos por conta própria, sabe?

- E outra: a Sra. Fielding pediu para irmos todos.- concluiu Jaqueline.

  Chegaram a uma porta, bem no centro de uma sala, com uma placa prateada escrita: "Fielding, Elaine – Guardiã Chefe do Controle do Aprendizado de Guardiões de Sonhos". 

- Entrem. – os três ouviram logo depois de baterem na porta.

  Uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos em um tom de laranja, olhos grandes atrás de um óculos fundo de garrafa, roupas justas e de, aproximadamente, um metro e meio de altura, estava sentada atrás de uma longa mesa. 

- Décima quarta Legião Aprendiz. – disse após Hermione, Sabe e Jaqueline entrarem – Vejo que estão atrasados. 

- Nem foi nossa culpa. Foi aquelas duas bruxas da recepção que... 

- Na minha sala as pessoas só falam quando eu permito, Srta De Marco. – disse Elaine Fielding – E não me lembro de ter lhe perguntado nada.

  Hermione não gostava nem um pouco de sua superior. Havia encontrado com ela umas três vezes antes, mas sempre em situações nada proveitosas.

- Sra. Hermione Weasley, Srta. Jaqueline de Marco e Sr. Benjamim Bowt. – dizia enquanto olhava um papel.

- Pode me chamar de Sabe, chefinha. 

- Sr. Bowt, - Elaine fez questão de frisar o nome dele - já lhes disse que aqui só se fala depois que eu mando. E não se refira a mim como "chefinha", sou sua superior e exijo respeito.

  Depois de dizer isso, Elaine Fielding largou o papel que estava olhando e lançou seu olhar para Hermione.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Sra. Weasley a sós, então, saiam. 

- Mas nós também... 

- Não estou pedindo a opinião de vocês, Srta de Marco. Eu estou mandando que saiam.

  Hermione percebeu que os amigos iam falar mais alguma coisa, então, fez um gesto para que eles saíssem. Depois de alguns segundos ainda parados, resolveram sair. 

  Elaine Fielding voltou a se sentar e indicou, com um gesto, uma cadeira a sua frente para que Hermione pudesse se sentar também. Neste momento, Hermione notou que a sala era impecável. Não tinha nada fora do lugar. Vários papéis estavam guardados em uma prateleira ao seu lado com adesivos indicando a finalidade de cada um. A mesa parecia um espelho de tão bem lustrada.

- Então Sra. Weasley, pelo visto vocês andaram aprontando de novo. – Hermione pôde notar um sorrisinho de sarcasmo nos lábios se sua Guardiã Chefe.

- Posso saber do que a senhora está falando? – disse Hermione em um tom de voz muito formal.

- Descobrimos que vocês, da 14º Legião Aprendiz, extraviaram uma carta destinada a Jonathan Weasley.

- Eu extraviei. O Sabe e a Jaqueline não tiveram nada haver com isso. 

- Ah, não? – Elaine Fielding agora mexia em uma gaveta ao seu lado. Pegando um outro papel continuou – Aqui diz que a carta foi recebida e destruída e pelo que eu saiba, Sra. Weasley, seu único poder é ler mentes. Você com certeza precisou da ajuda daquela brasileira com uma pronuncia inglesa horrível e daquele doido que vive falando a palavra "sabe" nos finais de frase.

- A senhora não tem provas disso. – disse Hermione determinada.

- Ás seis horas da manhã do dia 18 de julho, - dizia lendo o papel em alta voz - a Srta de Marco usou seu poder de se tornar visível e recebeu a carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e exatamente às seis horas e quinze minutos do mesmo dia o Sr. Bowt, usando seu poder de tocar e sentir as coisas, destruiu a carta. – e concluiu após fechar o papel – Bom, acho que agora a senhora acredita que temos provas, não é?

  Hermione começou a se sentir apavorada novamente, não por medo de levar uma punição, mas apavorada com a idéia de prejudicar os amigos que nada fizeram além de ajudá-la.

- Se sabia que eles haviam me ajudado, então por que os chamou e depois mandou que eles saíssem?

- Gostaria de ouvir a sua versão, mas pude perceber que prefere mentir a ter que prejudicá-los. – e completou se levantando – Na verdade, Sra Weasley, chamamos todos aqui, pois a atitude que vocês tiveram iria mudar o destino de Jonathan Weasley. Sei que a senhora sabe disso. Então, o Conselho Divinal decidiu que o tempo será voltado e a carta de Hogwarts chegará às mãos de seu destinatário.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso! – disse Hermione com um tom raivoso na voz.

- Lógico que podemos! – Elaine respondeu no mesmo tom – Você é que não pode tentar mudar um futuro já predestinado ao seu filho. 

- Se vocês queriam tanto que eu não fizesse nada, então por que me mostraram, no dia do meu julgamento, o que iria acontecer com meu filho? – disse Hermione ainda alterada.

- Mostramos porque você, como Guardiã de Sonhos dele, devia saber. – e completou mais calma – Você tinha uma fama de ser seguidora de regras, Sra Weasley. O que houve?

- Eu só quero proteger meu filho de Draco Malfoy!!! – disse mais nervosa que nunca.

- Sinto muito, Sra Weasley, mas a decisão já está tomada. – disse Elaine sentando-se novamente – Quando vocês três voltarem à Terra, Jonathan Weasley já vai ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts.

**:.: **Já fazia duas semanas que Rony e Hermione estavam juntos. Apesar de quererem esconder, quase toda escola já sabia do romance entre os dois. Muitos comentários rolavam em Hogwarts sobre o namoro entre a monitora e o goleiro da Grifinória. 

  No início, Rony até respondia, ofendido, as perguntinhas e mexericos dos alunos, principalmente sonserinos, mas depois resolveu seguir o conselho de Hermione: "Ignore-os!". E deu certo! Após perceberem que ambos não ligavam mais para os comentários eles deixaram de ser o "assunto do ano".

  Tudo correu muito bem nestas duas semanas, mas Hermione estava confusa. Tinha uma sensação de estar fazendo algo errado e não gostava nem um pouco disso! Era como se "ficar" com Rony não fosse o certo, pois ela sabia que não adiantava nada estar com ele sem saber o iria acontecer depois. Ficar por ficar não era o que ela queria, mas e ele? 

  No ponto de vista de Hermione, Rony estava feliz com o relacionamento. Seu medo era que, após certo tempo juntos... tudo acabasse. O que ela sentia por Rony era muito forte e não queria ficar com ele para, de repente, ele dizer a ela que "acabou". Não, não iria deixar isso acontecer! 

  "Preciso terminar com ele senão depois vai ser tarde demais, pois eu já vou estar o amando. Não quero sofrer". Apesar de saber que iria sofrer muito mais com essa decisão, Hermione resolveu que isto seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

  Saiu do salão comunal, que estava ligeiramente vazio para um domingo à tarde, disposta a conversar com Rony e esclarecer tudo. Hermione não queria perder a amizade dele. Seria muito triste se isso acontecesse. Ainda mais porque sabia que já era tarde demais, já gostava dele. 

  Chegando na escada principal, sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao ver Rony subindo junto com Harry. Ao vê-la, Rony falou algo no ouvido de Harry e apertou o passo, vindo ao encontro de Hermione.

- Procurei você toda a manhã, Mione. – disse após dar um beijinho suave nela.

- Eu fiquei no salão comunal lendo. 

  Neste instante, Harry alcançou os amigos, no topo da escada.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho uma montanha de deveres de casa para terminar. – Harry disse já se afastando – Vejo vocês dois mais tarde.

  Após ver Harry virar o corredor, Hermione respirou fundo e disse com uma voz tristonha:

- Precisamos conversar, Rony.

- Depois, Mione. – Rony pareceu nem notar o tom de voz de Hermione – Venha, tenho uma surpresa para você. – disse eufórico, quase arrastando Hermione pelas escadas.

  O casal saiu do castelo e logo sentiram o friozinho do fim de tarde. O céu estava nublado e não parecia em nada que estavam no verão. Hermione estremeceu com um vento gelado que bateu em seu rosto. "O que será que o Rony está aprontando?", se perguntava.

  Os dois caminharam próximos um do outro e Rony não respondeu as perguntas incessantes de Hermione. Ao chegarem perto da cabana de Hagrid, Rony tampou os olhos dela.

- O que você quer com tudo isso hein, Rony Weasley? – perguntou Hermione, pela milésima vez.

- Já lhe disse que é uma surpresa. 

  Hermione deixou-se ser guiada por Rony, já que não estava enxergando nada. Sentiu-se contornar a cabana de Hagrid e mais alguns passos depois ouviu Rony dizer "Pronto, pode abrir os olhos".

  Havia uma toalha quadriculada estendida no chão e, sob ela, Hermione pôde ver diversas guloseimas, flores e velas. 

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Hermione ainda meio atordoada.

- Um piquenique à luz de velas, oras.

- À luz de velas como, se estamos à luz do sol? 

- Mione, pare de bancar a sabe-tudo e aproveite o momento. – disse Rony já se sentando na toalha.

  Hermione não pôde fazer nada além de imitar Rony. Após sentar-se, Mione decidiu que era o momento de dizer a ele que era melhor terminarem.

- Rony, eu quero conversar contigo sobre nossa rela... 

- Tome, Mione, é para você! – disse Rony entregando para ela um ramalhete de lírios – Fui eu mesmo quem colheu. – e após ver a cara de incrédula de Hermione, completou - Bom, na verdade eu paguei para o Fred e para o Jorge me arranjarem estas flores. Eu não faço idéia onde eles a pegaram, mas fique tranqüila que eles não fizeram nada de errado com elas.

- Obrigada, Rony. São lindas! – Hermione não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso. "Vai ser mais difícil terminar com ele do que eu imaginava".

  Rony tentou, extremamente atrapalhado, acender algumas velas que haviam se apagado com o forte vento que soprava.

- Rony, vai chover. – disse Hermione após notar a escuridão que tomava o céu de repente – É melhor entramos.

- Espera! – disse segurando o braço de Hermione. – Eu fiz tudo isso para te dizer uma coisa. Você não pode ir sem me ouvir.

  "Meu Deus, ele também quer terminar comigo. Aposto que ele fez tudo isso para que eu me sentisse melhor", pensou Hermione.

- Eu sei sobre o que você quer conversar, Rony. – disse ela com os olhos ao chão.

- Sabe? Como você sabe? – disse Rony com uma careta – Foi os gêmeos que te contaram, não é? – completou indignado.

- O Fred e o Jorge já estão sabendo? – disse Hermione amargurada – Nossa, Rony, não precisa espalhar para todo mundo.

- Eu não ligo, eu quero que todos saibam mesmo. Se bem que eu acho que a escola toda já sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

- Vamos logo com isso, Rony. – disse Hermione firmemente – Você quer e eu também quero, então está decidido.

  Rony deu um sorriso ao ouvir a ultima frase. Hermione se sentiu arrasada com esta atitude dele. "Nós terminamos e ele fica feliz?", pensou tristemente.

- Que bom, Mione. – dizia eufórico novamente – Agora não ligaremos mais para o que os outros dizem. Estaremos juntos todo o tempo e tenho certeza que não brigaremos tanto. Todos lá de casa ficarão muito felizes quando souberem. Ai, Mione, estou tão feliz. – Rony estava chegando mais perto de Mione, como se fosse beijá-la.

- Espere, Rony! – disse Hermione empurrando o bruxo a sua frente – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu ia te beijar. – Rony estava com cara de "isso não é obvio?".

- Por quê?

- Porque estamos namorando.

- Quem disse? – Hermione estava mais confusa que Rony – Rony, do que você está falando? Nós acabamos de terminar.

- Terminar? – Rony fez uma careta – Eu acabei de te pedir em namoro e você aceitou.

- Você não pediu, não.

- Ah, é verdade. Bom, mas era isso que eu ia fazer e você disse que já sabia sobre o que eu queria conversar contigo.

  Hermione, neste instante, entendeu tudo que havia acontecido. Ambos estavam pensando coisas distintas e acabaram começado aquela confusão toda.

- Eu pensei que você queria terminar comigo.

- Terminar contigo... por quê? 

- Eu achei que você desde do início só queria ficar comigo, nada muito sério.

  Rony agora se aproximou mais de Mione e olhando bem próximo aos olhos dela, disse:

- Nossa relação sempre foi séria para mim.

  Todo o medo de Hermione foi embora, neste momento. Toda aquela sensação de estar fazendo algo errado também de dissipou. Parecia um sonho o que estava acontecendo! 

- Eu aceito, Rony. – disse Hermione com um sorrisinho - Eu aceito ser sua namorada. 

  Ambos se olharam amavelmente antes de se beijarem. Nada mais importava agora, pois eram namorados. A felicidade que Rony demonstrava era contagiante e Hermione não sabia se estava feliz por causa dele ou por ela mesma. 

  Pingos de chuva começaram, finalmente, a cair. A fina chuva não afugentou o apaixonado casal, mas assim que sentiram que os pingos começaram a ficar mais fortes, acharam melhor parar.

- É melhor entrarmos, Rony. – disse Hermione aos berros por causa do barulho da chuva.

- Que droga de chuva! – disse Rony indignado.

  O casal de namorados entrou no castelo, ensopados, poucos minutos depois, mas não antes de darem mais um longo e apaixonado beijo na chuva mesmo. **:.:**

  Rony estava sozinho na sala. Já havia conversado com Harry e Gina e pedido desculpas a eles pela atitude que tomou. Na verdade, não era contra o namoro dos dois. Até gostava da idéia de Harry fazer parte de sua família agora, mas o que lhe incomodava era essa solidão que sentia.

  A casa estava escura e silenciosa, já que Gina e Jonathan tinham ido assistir um jogo do Harry. Há muitos anos nem Quadribol alegrava mais Rony. Nem mesmo o novo time que Harry jogava: Chudley Cannons. Tudo ficara sem graça desde da morte de Hermione.

  Estava sentado há horas em sua poltrona favorita, com o velho Bichento no seu colo, perdido em seus pensamentos. Enquanto afagava a cabeça do bichano, recordava os últimos anos de sua vida.

  Como foi duro cuidar de tudo sem Hermione. Pensara ser incapaz de viver sem ela no início, mas depois percebeu que precisava ser forte por seu filho. Jonathan era sua razão de viver. Era por ele que Rony acordava todo dia, encarava um serviço que não lhe agradava mais, sentia a idade lhe chegar, respirava... enfim, vivia. Ou pelo mesmo tentava.

  Era uma felicidade saber que o amor dele e de Mione havia se transformado em um ser. Um filho tão amado, que até hoje só havia lhe trazido felicidade. Sim, era feliz de um certo modo. De um modo incompleto. 

  Tinham tantos sonhos, tantos planos, tantas esperanças... todas jogadas fora. A vida havia pregado uma peça com ele, lhe dando o prazer e, logo depois, o afastando dele. Passou momentos maravilhosos ao lado de Hermione, mas também passou momentos terríveis com a ausência da esposa. 

  Ninguém sabia como ele se sentia. Ninguém! Um vazio, uma falta... um nada. Rony não fora ninguém nestes últimos onze anos. Virara um mero fantoche que, no máximo, obedecia às ordens da vida: dormir, comer, trabalhar e voltar a dormir. "Viver é isso???", pensava.

  Não conseguia se despedir das lembranças de sua esposa. Não conseguia e não queria. Era nas lembranças que Rony podia reencontrar Hermione. Era nas lembranças que ele podia sentir novamente aquele beijo, aquele perfume, ver aqueles olhos... tudo que o fizera se apaixonar por ela.

  Rony nunca soube explicar o porquê de sentir um amor sem limites por Hermione. Talvez fosse por terem gênios tão diferentes ou por se conhecerem há tanto tempo, mas talvez a única razão plausível era que: foram feitos um para o outro. Sim, sabia que havia nascido para amar Hermione, para fazê-la a mulher mais feliz da face da Terra, para formarem uma linda família e para sofrer com sua morte! 

  E como sofria! Sofria muito!!! Uma dor descomunal. Doía-lhe desde os ossos até as mais profundas veias de seu coração. Era a saudade dela, seu grande amor. Seu único e eterno amor!

"Pois meus olhos não cansam de chorar

tristezas que não cansam de cansar-me;

Pois não abranda o fogo em que abrasar-me

Pôde quem eu jamais pude abrandar." 

(Luís de Camões)

´¯`·.¸¸»**«¸¸.·´¯`

**N/A:** E aí, saudades??? Esta fic é meu 2º xodózinho... está ficando tão bunitin!!! O que acharam??? Me contem por e-mail, ok!?!? Ah, como deu para perceber a Guardiã de Sonhos Jaqueline de Marco sou eu (ou pelo menos é inspirada em mim). Eu sempre quis ser amiga da Mione... he he... É tão legal estar em uma fic!!! Bom, no próximo capítulo o Jonathan vai para Hogwarts... (o que será que vai acontecer????)...muito romance e mais mistérios aguardam vocês no cap 3. 

Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com).


	3. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

*¨* Letters that you never meant to send

Cartas que você nunca imaginou mandar  
Lost and thrown away

Perdidas e jogadas fora *¨*

  Todos os livros dentro da mala, uniforme muito bem passado sobre a cama, varinha em cima da cômoda... tudo estava arrumado há dias. "Não podemos esquecer nada", disse Gina quando arrumou a mala do sobrinho.

  A casa estava em polvorosa, pois, afinal, já  era 1º de Setembro. Há dois meses, desde que chegara a carta de Hogwarts, não existia outro assunto naquela casa que não fosse o primeiro dia de aula de Jonathan.

  Que felicidade sentiam Rony, Gina e Harry! Era um sonho ver o "pequeno" Jonathan indo para Hogwarts. Um lugar onde os três passaram momentos maravilhosos e de onde trouxeram grandes recordações. Apesar dos instantes de tensão vividos no sétimo ano de Harry e Rony, quando Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte dominaram a escola, havia diversos momentos maravilhosos para lembrarem.

  Apesar dos três estarem felizes, nenhuma felicidade se comparava a que Jonathan estava sentindo. Sabia que seria uma grande experiência estes anos em Hogwarts. Sempre ouvia seu pai e seus tios contarem as grandes aventuras que passaram na época de escola e Jonathan queria isso. Queria se aventurar! Estava cansado de levar uma vida simples, monótona e sem amigos. 

- Jona, você já penteou os cabelos e escovou os dentes? – perguntou Rony, pela milésima vez, ao filho.

- Já, papai.

- E a mala está pronta? Viu se não falta nada? – Rony falava em um tom de voz que fez Jonathan rir, pois parecia que seu pai estava mais ansioso que ele próprio.

- Já, papai.

- Você está parecendo a mamãe quando era o primeiro dia de aula. – disse Gina ao se aproximar dos dois. E completou, olhando para o sobrinho, com um tom divertido na voz – Imagina como era, Jona, uma casa com nove pessoas, vários filhos indo para Hogwarts... minha mãe pirava. 

  Jonathan riu ao imaginar a cena de sua avó Molly toda estressada com os filhos e ele sabia que isso não era muito difícil. Olhando ao redor, Jonathan pôde notar que sua casa não estava muito diferente da Toca em épocas de início de aula. Ele riu ao ver o pai andando pela casa balburdiando algo como: "Cadê as minhas meias?", sua tia Gina correndo até o fogão, pois acabara de derramar o leite e seu tio Harry tateando uma cômoda ao seu lado a procura de seus óculos. Tudo estava realmente de cabeça para baixo e Jonathan estava adorando isso. Há muito tempo ele não via um grande movimento naquela casa. Amava sua família, mas sentia falta de algo. Algo novo e diferente para ele, mas não sabia ainda o que era.

- Jonathan Weasley, não fique aí parado e vá já calçar seu sapato! – Jona ouviu seu pai gritar.

  O garoto foi caminhando até seu quarto pensando em como sua mãe ficaria feliz em saber que ele estava indo para Hogwarts. Desejou, do fundo de sua alma, que ela estivesse viva para que pudesse vê-lo e se orgulhar dele. Mal sabia ele que isto era exatamente o oposto do que sua mãe queria.

  Hermione queria ver Jonathan o mais longe possível de Hogwarts. Sua vontade era de embalar seu filho e não deixar que mal algum pudesse afligi-lo. Não suportava a idéia de estar ao lado de Jonathan e não poder salvá-lo. Perguntava-se qual era, afinal, sua função já que seria inútil tentar remediar um mal irremediável.

- O Conselho Divinal não podia ter feito isso!!! – disse Hermione exaltada enquanto seguia seu filho até o quarto.

- Calma, Mione. – dizia Jaqueline.

- Calma, calma... como eu posso ficar calma sabendo que meu filho corre um grande perigo e eu estou proibida de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo? – Hermione demonstrava-se cada vez mais brava.

- Se você, pelo menos, nos contasse o que vai acontecer – dizia Sabe aos berros da sala, enquanto estava sentado numa poltrona com os pés em cima da mesinha central – nós poderíamos te ajudar, sabe?

  Hermione não podia contar para os dois o que iria acontecer. Queria, mas não podia. Pelo menos não agora, pois já se arrependera o suficiente de ter prejudicado Jaqueline e Sabe na sua última grande idéia. Não queria envolver seus amigos em mais enrascadas. Não queria e estava decidida que não iria.

- Muito obrigada, mas sem ajuda desta vez. – disse entrando no quarto, junto com Jonathan e Jack.

  Jonathan procurou, durante alguns minutos, o sapato em seu quarto, mas não o achou. De súbito se lembrou que o havia deixado no quarto de seu pai. Rony ficaria furioso se soubesse que o filho  "havia deixado o sapato largado em qualquer canto", como sabia que seu pai diria. Então foi, sorrateiramente, até o quarto ao lado pegar seus sapatos.

  Lembrava-se de tê-los deixado embaixo da cama, logo cedo. Foi até lá e, ao se abaixar, avistou uma caixa branca perto de onde seus sapatos deveriam estar. Não lembrava de ter visto esta caixa antes. Pegou-a e a sentiu leve. Ao abrir, viu papéis dentro, mas não eram simples papéis. Eram cartas. Cartas endereçadas a Rony com o remetente de sua mãe. Pegou as cartas nas mãos e notou a letra miúda, mas bem feita, de sua mãe. "De sua eterna Mione", eram assinadas. Como Jona sentia sua falta, embora nunca a tivesse conhecido. Havia também diversas cartas de seu pai endereçadas à Hermione. 

- Jonathan ande logo, pois vamos nos atrasar!!! – Rony dizia, ou melhor, gritava da sala. 

  O garoto pegou uma das cartas, guardou-a no bolso das vestes  e saiu do quarto calçando os sapatos, que achara perto do guarda-roupa.

¯`·.¸¸» ** «¸¸.·´¯`

- Cuide-se, hein! 

- Qualquer coisa nos mande uma coruja.

- Não esquece de escovar os dentes todos os dias.

- Segue aquelas dicas, que eu te dei, quando tiver as aulas de vôo.

- Se algum sonserino mexer contigo você...

- Parem!!! – Jonathan disse aos três – É sério, eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupem.

  Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram ligeiramente constrangidos por terem sido repreendidos por Jonathan, mas sabiam que estavam "forçando a barra" mesmo. Estavam na estação King's Cross que, como todo início de aula, estava abarrotada de bruxos e bruxas que se preparavam para ir à Hogwarts.

- Ah Jona, é a primeira vez que você sai de casa para ficar tanto tempo longe. – disse Gina segurando suas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Estamos nos acostumando aos poucos com a idéia de que nosso menino está crescendo. – disse Harry passando as mãos nos cabelos do garoto, deixando-o bagunçado.

- Nosso menino está crescendo... – disse Rony com uma expressão no rosto que Jonathan conhecia muito bem.

- Por favor, papai, aqui não... – disse Jona em vão, pois neste instante Rony começou a chorar.

- Ai filhinho. Você está tão grande. – Rony abraçava Jonathan tão forte que o garoto não conseguia nem se quer falar -  Vou sentir tanto sua falta. – e largou o filho após um longo beijo estalado no rosto.

- Papai, tem gente olhando. – disse Jonathan envergonhado ao ver que algumas crianças assistiam a cena.

- É melhor você ir, Jonathan. Logo o trem já vai partir. – disse Harry.

  Após mais alguns, dolorosos, minutos de despedida, Jonathan subiu no trem. Esbarrou em alguns jovens que entravam animados em suas cabines. Notou que todos tinham expressões felizes nos rostos. A maioria dos alunos, Jona concluiu, estavam se reencontrando com os amigos que não viam desde o fim das aulas. Garotas passaram correndo por Jonathan pelo corredor, alguns garotos conversavam alegremente bem a sua frente, ouvia risadas vindo de algumas cabines... Tudo era tão divertido e se sentiu imensamente feliz com isso.

  Jonathan resolveu, então, procurar uma cabine para ficar durante a viagem. Ele sabia que seus pais se conheceram neste trem. O mesmo trem que agora ele viajava. Tudo era tão legal!!! Ao chegar quase no final do trem, sem encontrar uma cabine vazia, ele pôde ouvir a conversa de duas pessoas, que estavam no corredor, à sua frente.

- Quando o chapéu seletor é colocado em sua cabeça pode acontecer de você não ser escolhido para casa alguma... – dizia uma garota loira para um garoto baixinho que parecia muito interessado no que ela dizia.

- É mesmo? – perguntou o garoto, que aparentava ter a mesma idade da garota e, também,  de Jonathan.

- Pois é. E eu li também que o Salão Principal não tem teto! – a garota dizia com uma voz muito séria ao garoto, que agora estava com uma cara de espanto no rosto – Isto é um grande problema quando está chovendo, pois os alunos são obrigados a comer na chuva mesmo. 

  Jonathan achou graça nas histórias que a garota dizia, pois sabia que tudo era mentira. Ouvira durante toda sua vida histórias sobre Hogwarts de seu pai e tios e isso, que a garota contara, era um completo absurdo.

- Não é que não tenha teto. – disse Jonathan, se intrometendo na conversa – O teto é enfeitiçado e mostra o céu, só isso. E o Chapéu Seletor escolhe _todos_ os alunos para alguma casa, ninguém fica sem nenhuma.

  Ambos ficaram olhando Jonathan com surpresa, afinal ele havia interrompido sua conversa. Jona se arrependeu por instantes de ter feito isso, não queria que eles ficassem achando que ele era mal-educado.

- Bom, é que quase toda minha família se formou em Hogwarts. – disse tentando explicar o que fizera.

- Sério? A minha também. – o garoto baixinho disse animadamente – Meu pai se formou aqui e adorou quando eu fui chamado a estudar também. Eu estava achando meio estranhas mesmo estas histórias sobre Hogwarts.

- Estranhas??? – disse a garota – Pois saiba que eu as li em um livro em Nova York.

- Você é de Nova York? – perguntou Jonathan intrigado.

- Sou. Minha família é muito importante lá, mas meus pais acharam melhor eu vir para Londres mesmo, apesar de existir muitas escolas bruxas excelentes nos EUA.

- Nova York, hein?!?! – disse Jona – Então por que seu sotaque é inglês e sua mala tem uma etiqueta da Inglaterra? – disse após constatar a mala que a garota levava nas mãos.

  A loira ficou alguns minutos sem fala. Jonathan percebeu que ela ficou ligeiramente brava, mas se acalmou e disse após um suspiro.

- Tá, tá. Minha família não é importante e também não é americana. – e completou normalmente – Mas que eu li estas histórias toda em um livro é verdade.

  Jonathan sabia que a garota estava mentindo novamente, mas resolveu não dizer mais nada. Estava animado com a idéia de estar tendo um diálogo com pessoas da mesma idade que ele. 

- Meu nome é Alicia Mclean. – disse a garota e completou antes mesmo que o outro garoto pudesse dizer algo – E este é Daniel Creevey.

- Jonathan Weasley. – falou animadamente – Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? 

- Acabamos de nos conhecer. – disse Daniel emburrado, provavelmente por ter sido "cortado" pela garota há pouco.

- Vamos procurar uma cabine. – Alicia disse em um tom de afirmação. E enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores dizia – Eu li uma vez em uma revista que pessoas que viajam juntas no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts, raramente caem em casas diferentes.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Daniel.

- É claro que não! – disse Jonathan – De onde você inventa todas estas coisas? – perguntou à garota.

  Jonathan estava começando a se irritar com Alicia. Não gostava de mentiras e, pelo que parecia, ela mentia demais.

- Não invento, são fatos.

  A penúltima cabine estava vazia e os três, então, resolveram viajar nela. Apesar da inocência de Daniel e das mentiras de Alicia, Jona havia gostado dos dois. Estava com um pressentimento de que iria se dar muito bem com eles.

- Seu sobrenome não me é estranho. – disse Daniel assim que se sentaram – Weasley... Weasley... Você por acaso é filho de Virgínia Weasley?

- Não, ela é minha tia. Sou filho de Rony e Hermione Weasley. Você a conhece?

- Meu pai estudou com ela. Então você é filho dos melhores amigos de Harry Potter? – perguntou Daniel com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos.

- É... o tio Harry sempre foi amigo dos meus pais, por isso ele é meu padrinho. 

- Você é afilhado de  Harry Potter???

  Jonathan assentiu com a cabeça, provocando assim um enorme sorriso no rosto do outro garoto. Jona percebeu uma "ligeira admiração" de Daniel por seu tio Harry. 

- Meu pai sempre me contou histórias sobre ele. Harry Potter sempre foi corajoso!!! Papai e  tio Dênis vão ficar muito felizes em saber que eu sou amigo do afilhado de Harry Potter!!!

  Jonathan parou ao ouvir a palavra "amigo". Nunca tinham o chamado de amigo antes. Sentiu-se eufórico com a idéia de ter amigos. 

- Já ouvi falar de Harry Potter. – dizia a loira que, milagrosamente, estivera caladas por alguns minutos – Não foi ele que quando era bebê pegou a varinha da própria mãe, lutou contra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e venceu?

- Não diga asneiras, Mclean. Ele não pegou a varinha da mãe e não lutou com Voldemort quando bebê, só depois.

  Jonathan nem notara, mas Daniel e Alicia estremeceram ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort ser pronunciado em voz alta. Mesmo depois de Harry ter derrotado Voldemort, a comunidade mágica ainda temia dizer este nome. Jonathan aprendera com seu próprio tio que isto era uma besteira, apesar dos protestos de seu pai, que ainda o chamava de "Você-sabe-quem".

- Eu não falo asneiras! – disse Alicia –  Eu leio muito!

- Lê o que? 

- Jornal, revistas, livros... 

- Eu duvido! – disse Jonathan - Onde você leu que no Salão Principal da escola chove?

- Eu li no livro Hogwarts: uma História. – respondeu Alicia com confiança.

  Jonathan se perguntava como ela conseguia mentir tanto?!?! E o pior: mentia e achava que falava a verdade. 

- Você é irritante. – disse Jonathan.

- O problema é que você não admite que eu sei mais que você.

- Você não sabe, você inventa! 

"Esta garota é um pesadelo", Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado do filho, leu estas frases nos pensamentos de Jonathan.

  Jonathan não queria ficar ouvindo as histórias que Alicia contava a Daniel, então, lembrou-se da carta que pegara no quarto de seu pai e resolveu lê-la. Sabia que não era certo fazer isso, mas a curiosidade, de saber mais sobre o amor de seus pais, era mais forte. Tirou-a do bolso a desdobrou. Era uma carta escrita com uma letra tremida, manchada de lágrimas e em um papel ligeiramente antigo.

_       Mione,_

_           Sei que você não irá receber esta carta, mas, como nos últimos anos,_

_ eu a escrevo como um desabafo. _

_          Faz seis anos desde que você morreu e o mais estranho é saber que eu_

_ morri também, pois sem você eu não existo. Você era meu ar e sem ele eu_

_ morro pouco a pouco. Estou morrendo em vida. É a saudade que está me_

_ matando! Nunca se quer passou pela minha cabeça que eu pudesse sofrer_

_ assim. Tenho recordações nostálgicas todo santo dia. Não suporto a idéia_

_de acordar e dormir em uma cama vazia, mas não a preencheria com mais_

_ ninguém além de você. Escrevo esta carta com minhas fiéis lágrimas._

_Lágrimas estas que nunca me abandonam. Choro escondido, pois não_

_quero que ninguém me veja nestas condições. _

_        Vejo nosso filho crescendo e penso o quanto você ficaria feliz se _

_estivesse ao nosso lado. Hoje o nosso pequeno Jona voou pela primeira vez._

_Eu fiquei apavorado ao ver o Harry com ele na vassoura, mas você precisava_

_ver a cara de felicidade do nosso filho. Ele sorria, Mione! Um sorriso muito_

_parecido com o seu. Na verdade, um sorriso idêntico ao seu! _

_       Como o Jonathan se parece contigo, meu amor!!! Parece muito e isso me_

_alegra, pois é como se eu a tivesse perto de mim de alguma forma. Dói muito_

_lembrar que um dia eu pude rejeitar nosso filho. Arrependo-me do fundo_

_da minha alma pelo que fiz somente pelo fato dele ter nascido no momento_

_em que você morreu. Não o culpo por sua morte, meu amor. Não mais! _

_Por isso mesmo eu nunca direi ao Jonathan que, no momento em que _

_ele respirou o ar do mundo, você deu seu último suspiro e caminhou _

_para a morte._

_       Hoje sei que nem a morte irá nos separar. Nunca, nada irá fazer_

_eu deixar de te amar!!! Amo você, Hermione. Amo mais do que a mim_

_mesmo, amo imensamente e eternamente. _

_       Sinto sua falta!!!_

_      Com amor, Rony._

  Jonathan secou suas lágrimas e agradeceu aos céus por Daniel e Alicia, que conversavam descontraidamente, não terem notado que ele estava chorando. Enfim descobrira como sua mãe morreu. Ela havia morrido quando ele nasceu. "No mesmo momento em que eu vim à vida, ela morreu."

  Hermione sentia uma vontade de abraçar seu filho e de secar suas lágrimas, mas sabia que não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse. Então, continuou somente ouvindo os pensamentos de Jonathan.

"Meu pai me rejeitou??? Como assim? Ele não me queria? Não posso acreditar que ele me culpou pela morte de minha mãe. Como se eu quisesse que ela morresse. Eu trocaria minha vida pela dela se pudesse".

- Não pensa assim, meu filho. – disse Hermione.

  O que Hermione menos queria, no momento, era que Jonathan se virasse contra o pai. Principalmente porque sabia que ele iria precisar imensamente dele. Ela bem sabia o quanto Rony se arrependera de ter tratado Jonathan da maneira que tratou quando nasceu. E Rony amava demais o filho. Hermione sabia disso e não havia como negar que Rony faria de tudo por Jonathan. 

- Jona, você está legal? – Jonathan ouviu a voz de Alicia.

- Estou ó-t-i-m-o e não me chame de Jona, Mclean. – respondeu torto para a garota.

- Está bem, Weasley, só não precisa ser grosso. – Alicia ficou aparentemente ofendida.

  "O que eu estou fazendo? Acabei de descontar minha raiva na minha primeira tentativa de amizade.", Jonathan pensou frustrado.

- Ah... ahã...desculpa... é que eu li uma coisa que me deixou meio nervoso. – disse Jonathan – Eu sei que não era motivo para descontar em você. Desculpa, Mclean.

  Alicia pareceu vacilar, mas depois de alguns segundos abriu um sorriso e disse, com uma voz doce:

- Tudo bem, _Jona_. – Alicia fez questão de enfatizar o nome dele - Ficar nervoso, descontar em alguém, se desculpar e a outra pessoa aceitar as desculpas...isso é o que chamamos de amizade.

"Onde esperança falta, lá se esconde

Amor um mal, que mata e não se vê;"

(Luis de Camões)

**N/A:** Desculpa por não ter flashback neste capítulo, mas é que achei que não havia necessidade de explicar nada... por enquanto, claro! 

Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger.


	4. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV 

_*¨* Now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names_

Agora nós somos órfãos crescidos que nunca souberam seus nomes

_We don't belong to no one- that's a shame_

Nós não pertencemos a ninguém, isso é uma desgraça *¨*

**:.: **Com o cargo de monitora, Hermione ficara mais responsável que nunca. Além de cobrar obediência de todos os grifinórios, ela também se cobrava. Não se permitia errar. Uma coisa que sempre detestara era fazer algo errado. Ninguém fazia noção de quanto lhe doía levar uma bronca por algo ruim que realmente fez. Rony e Harry sempre lhe diziam que ela se preocupava demais com tudo e, apesar de negar, Hermione sabia que era verdade. Não conseguia mudar, mesmo que quisesse. Era da sua natureza.

  Hermione andava cabisbaixa desde a bronca que levara da Professora McGonagall. O pior de tudo era que sabia que havia errado, pois ela, como monitora, jamais poderia ter usado um feitiço contra um outro aluno, mesmo que este aluno fosse Draco Malfoy. Mas ela não pôde se conter quando viu que ele iria lançar um feitiço contra Rony. Hermione até aturou ser chamada de "Sangue Ruim", mas ver Rony recebendo um feitiço qualquer... já era demais. Sabia que devia ter se controlado, jamais poderia ter descido ao nível do Malfoy, mas não conseguiu. Nunca iria deixar alguém machucar Rony, e todos que amava, sem tentar impedir.

- O que a Mione tem? – Harry perguntou a Rony após notar o olhar perdido de Hermione.

  Os três amigos estavam tomando café da manhã no Salão Principal e, desde que chegaram, Hermione não havia aberto a boca para falar uma palavra se quer. 

- Está assim desde a conversa que ela teve com a McGonagall. – respondeu Rony, com uma voz baixa, a Harry.

- Mas o que ela disse para Mione, afinal? – disse Harry no mesmo tom de voz de Rony.

- Nada demais. Acho que disse que ela não devia ter feito isso, que ela é uma monitora, que devia dar o exemplo... essas coisas. – Rony falava quase sussurrando, pois não queria que Hermione o ouvisse – Você conhece a Mione, sabe que ela não gosta de levar bronca. Principalmente da McGonagall.

- Então é por isso que ela chegou ontem, foi direto dormir e nem pegou nos livros?

  Rony assentiu com a cabeça. Ambos pararam de conversar para observar Hermione que ainda estava com o olhar perdido, olhando para a mesa principal, mas sem vê-la. 

- Acho melhor nós tentarmos animá-la. – disse Harry.

  Rony sabia que isso não seria muito fácil, mas concluiu que era uma boa alternativa. 

- Mione.– Rony chamava a namorada docemente - Mione.

- Hãn???

- Você está bem, meu amor? 

- Estou. – respondeu sem muita convicção.

- Não fica assim. Você é uma grande monitora e a McGonagall não deve ter ficado realmente brava. 

- E o nojento do Malfoy merecia mesmo. 

- Gente, se vocês não se incomodam, eu não quero falar sobre o assunto. – disse Hermione com uma voz melancólica.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony assim que viu a namorada se levantando.

  Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada. Rony e Harry ficaram olhando Hermione se afastar sem fazerem nada. Sabiam que a garota estava triste e, por mais que tentassem animá-la, ela iria demorar um pouco para se recompor. 

  Hermione não queria conversar, não estava com cabeça para isso. Na verdade ela não estava arrependida pelo que fez, sabia que Malfoy realmente havia merecido, mas se sentia mal por ter quebrado regras. Podia até parecer cafona, mas a verdade era que ela se sentia bem em ser "a certinha". Não se importava em ser chamada de "sabe-tudo", pelo contrário, até gostava disso. 

  Estudava muito para ter as melhores notas, lia muito para saber sempre mais que os outros, estudava mesmo quando era férias... fazia tudo isso não para ser superior, mas simplesmente porque gostava. Gostava de aprender e de ensinar. Gostava de ter sempre a resposta certa para as mais diversas perguntas. Gostava de ver a expressão de espanto de bruxos experientes ao verem o quão inteligente ela era. E gostava de saber o que fazer quando as pessoas precisavam de ajuda.

  Andava sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, perdida em seus pensamentos. Sua próxima aula era Transformação e ela não estava nem um pouco animada com a idéia de encarar a Professora McGonagall após aquele sermão.

- Granger? – Hermione ouviu uma voz arrastada a chamando.

  Conhecia àquela voz, sabia a quem pertencia. Virou lentamente para encarar a pessoa que a chamara.

- O que você quer desta vez, Malfoy? Já não bastou a bronca que levamos ontem da professora McGonagall por sua causa?

  Hermione pensou que Malfoy iria chamá-la de Sangue Ruim, que estava ali para ironizá-la, que iria se aproveitar da situação para agredi-la verbalmente, mas não. Ele falou em um tom de voz que Hermione nunca poderia imaginar.

- Preciso falar com você. – Malfoy tinha um tom de urgência na voz. 

  Ele andou lentamente em direção oposta e fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Hermione não fazia idéia do que Malfoy queria com ela. Jamais o seguiria sem saber ao menos o que ele tencionava fazer, ainda mais sabendo que no dia anterior ela o havia lançado a metros de distância com um feitiço. Mas uma coisa a vez pensar melhor: o tom de voz dele. Não parecia irônico, havia urgência e até medo na voz de Malfoy. Apesar de saber que provavelmente iria se arrepender disso, Hermione o seguiu. **:.:**

  Ao contrário do que Alicia havia dito, todos os alunos no primeiro ano foram escolhidos para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Jonathan estava extremamente feliz de ter sido escolhido para Grifinória. A casa onde todos os seus tios, seu padrinho, seu pai e sua mãe haviam estudado. Imaginou o orgulho que sua mãe teria dele se estivesse viva. Adoraria ver a cara de felicidade de todos, ao saberem da notícia. De todos, menos de seu pai. 

  Jonathan estava ressentido com ele. Não o havia perdoado, nem o perdoaria, por tê-lo culpado pela morte de sua mãe. Tudo que Jonathan mais queria no mundo era poder ver Hermione uma vez ao menos. Ainda não se conformara em saber que seu pai o havia renegado quando recém nascido. "Não é justo me culpar por um erro que não é meu. Não fui eu que matou minha mãe.", pensava Jonathan revoltado " Eu odeio meu pai. Eu não tenho pai!".

  Nunca havia se sentido tão sozinho em toda sua vida. Sentia-se mais órfão do que nunca, pois além de ter perdido sua mãe, perdera, agora, também seu pai. Não queria conversar com ele e ouvi-lo dizer desculpas que não iria aceitar e, muito menos, acreditar. Jonathan não sabia ao certo se preferia ter realmente descoberto a verdade, talvez fosse melhor continuar sem saber de nada. O que mais lhe doía era saber que, de alguma forma, se sentia culpado pela morte de sua mãe. Não queria, mas se culpava.

  Todos os alunos saíam empolgados  do Salão Principal rumo às suas respectivas casas. Jonathan e Daniel seguiam o monitor da Grifinória, que conduzia os alunos do primeiro ano. Após passarem pelas portas do salão, a fila de alunos grifinórios se encontrou com uma outra fila: a dos sonserinos. Houve alguns princípios de briga e alguns desaforos foram ditos. Jonathan olhava uma discussão entre uns alunos do quarto ano quando ouviu alguém o chamar.

- Jona? Daniel? – Alicia falava animadamente – O que estão achando da escola?

  Após passar pelo Chapéu Seletor, Alicia fora escolhida para Sonserina. Jonathan havia ficado surpreso, afinal sempre aprendera que os sonserinos eram pessoas ruins e não mereciam confiança e, apesar de Alicia mentir demais, ela não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim. 

- O que você quer, Mclean? – Jonathan perguntou ríspido para a garota. Apesar de não considerá-la ruim, ela era uma sonserina agora. Não podia ter amizade com uma sonserina.

- Nada. Eu só queria saber o que vocês acharam da recepção. – disse Alicia com uma voz lenta e ligeiramente decepcionada.

- Eu gostei, mas acho que deveriam... – dizia Daniel, mas fora interrompido por Jonathan.

- Vamos, Daniel, todos já estão subindo.

- O que há com você, Jona? – perguntou Alicia.

- É que eu não tenho amigos sonserinos. – disse firmemente se afastando, junto com Daniel, em direção a escadaria.

  Daniel não estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo, pois os três haviam se dado muito bem no caminho à Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim seguiu Jonathan junto com o resto de alunos da Grifinória. Jonathan notou que Alicia ficou parada, por alguns segundos, no mesmo lugar. A expressão no rosto da garota fez com que ele se sentisse mal pelo que disse, mas não podia se arrepender. Quando estava no meio das escadas, Jonathan pôde ouvir Alicia gritar:

- É por isso que você não tem amigos, Jonathan Weasley!

**:.: **Malfoy andava apressado, um pouco à frente de Hermione. A garota não fazia idéia do porquê de o estar seguindo, mas o seguia. Quando chegaram em frente à porta da sala de Astronomia, Malfoy entrou e disse para ela entrar também. Sem saber muito o que fazer, ela novamente o seguiu. 

  A sala estava vazia, provavelmente não haveria aula nenhuma ali naquele dia. Era uma sala comprida, pouco iluminada e com o teto enfeitiçado que mostrava diversas constelações. Hermione fez uma anotação mental para trazer Rony ali um dia. Realmente a sala era muito bonita, mas o fato de estar sozinha ali, com um sonserino, a estava incomodando. 

- Então, Malfoy, vai dizer o que quer comigo ou não? – perguntou Hermione já irritada.

- Você pode tentar me chantagear, mas saiba que eu tenho maneiras de me vingar. – o garoto falava rapidamente.

- Mas do que você está... – Hermione não estava compreendendo do que Malfoy estava falando.

- Saiba que se você me denunciar eu arrumo uma maneira de acabar com seu cargo de monitora – Draco Malfoy continuava falando rápido e andava freneticamente pela sala com sua mochila a tira colo – e acabo também com o "senhor perfeito Potter" e com aquele pobretão do seu namorado.

- Não fale assim deles! – Hermione, mesmo sem fazer idéia do que ele estava dizendo, se irritou ao ouvir insultos contra Harry e Rony.

- Falo o que eu quero!- o garoto falava agora com mais firmeza na voz - Pode ter certeza que não foi somente você que olhou na minha mochila, eu também olhei a sua. – Malfoy dizia enquanto abria a mochila que carregava.

  Ao ver Draco Malfoy abrir a mochila, percebeu que era idêntica a sua. Na verdade, após observar melhor, constatou que era sua mochila. Seus livros, seus vidros de tintas, seu diário, suas anotações... tudo estava ali, na mão de Malfoy. 

- Interessante seu diário, Granger. Vejo que você anota todas as suas armações, juntos com aqueles dois carrapatos, aqui, não é mesmo? 

  Hermione ainda ficou olhando Malfoy folhear algumas páginas até realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo. "Se ele está com minha mochila...", pensava Hermione "... esta, nos meus braços, é a mochila dele". Concluiu que isto era meramente possível, pois, afinal, ambos ficaram muito tempo juntos conversando com a professora McGonagall no dia anterior. E, depois de voltar para o salão comunal, ela não quis nem mexer na mochila para pegar algum livro. 

- Devolva meu diário, Malfoy! – disse Hermione após perceber o quão perigoso isto seria nas mãos dele.

- Não irei devolver, Granger. Não antes que me devolva a mochila com tudo dentro. – Malfoy voltou a falar com um tom de urgência na voz – Eu sei que você já viu tudo o que tem dentro dela. Se você contar para alguém as maldições que há nestas anotações eu não hesitarei em usá-las contra você, Sangue Ruim.

  Hermione entendeu, neste instante, o que estava acontecendo. Havia anotações, dentro da mochila que estava carregando, que ensinavam como proferir com sucesso as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Um medo lhe correu a espinha. Estava com um Malfoy, que podia lançar-lhe talvez um Avada Kedavra, sozinha em uma sala afastada. O pior era saber que esteve o tempo todo com estas anotações na mochila e nem ao menos sabia. Draco Malfoy, após perceber a expressão no rosto de Hermione, pareceu compreender o que estava havendo também. Entendeu que acabara de se denunciar. 

- Você... você não olhou minha mochila... – disse Malfoy.

  Neste instante, Malfoy puxou subitamente a mochila dos ombros de Hermione fazendo com que a outra, que estava com ele, caísse no chão. Draco Malfoy, então, puxou sua varinha das vestes, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer feitiço, Hermione, com a varinha em punhos, gritou "Expelliarmus!". O feitiço fez com que a varinha de Draco caísse a uma certa distância. Antes que Malfoy pudesse alcançar-la novamente, Hermione apontou sua própria varinha para ele.

- Agora é minha vez de te ameaçar, Malfoy. – disse Hermione entre os dentes. 

  Draco levantou-se lentamente com o olhar centrado em Hermione. A garota foi andando devagar até onde sua verdadeira mochila e a de Malfoy estavam, ainda com a varinha apontada para o garoto à sua frente.

- O que você vai fazer, Granger? Vai me denunciar? Eu sei de muitos podres seus e de seus amiguinhos, você não vai querer que eu conte para todos o que vocês já fizeram, não é?

- Não seja estúpido, Malfoy. – disse Hermione – Você bem sabe que vai ser muito mais grave se eu disser para todos que você é um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte. 

- Você não terá provas para isso. 

  Malfoy foi em direção à Hermione, caindo por cima dela, e agarrou as mãos da garota não permitindo assim, que ela pudesse movimentar a varinha. Depois de um movimento brusco ele conseguiu que a varinha dela caísse longe deles. Draco ainda ficou por alguns segundos olhando firmemente para os olhos de Hermione.

- Saia de cima de mim, Malfoy! – Hermione gritava se debatendo.

  Hermione se sentia enojada de estar tão perto assim de Draco Malfoy. Ele, então, se levantou de súbito e, pegando sua varinha e sua mochila, saiu correndo da sala de Astronomia.  

**N/A :** Bom, eu descobri que algumas pessoas não gostam de autoras de fics que "se empolgam nas Notas de Autoras", então, eu me limito a dizer somente: ME MANDEM E-MAILS!!!! he he... Não pensem que esta briguinha entre a Mione e o Draco é a explicação para as coisas, pois não é! Saibam que esta briga é apenas o "ponto de partida" para as explicações. Espero que gostem.

Beijinhos... (^_^)...


	5. Capitulo V

Capítulo V 

_*¨* You could hide beside me, maybe for a while_

Talvez você poderia esconder isso de mim por enquanto  
_And I won't tell no one your name... no I won't tell 'em  
your name_

E eu não direi seu nome a ninguém... eu não direi a eles seu nome *¨*

  Após um farto café da manhã, no Salão Principal,  todos os alunos de Hogwarts se preparavam para o início das aulas. Apesar da animação de reencontro, do início,  a grande maioria dos alunos não estavam nem um pouco contentes em voltar aos estudos. 

- O que é isso que você tem na mão, Daniel? – perguntou Jonathan.

- O monitor entregou. Acho que é o horário de aula.

- Deixa ver... – disse Jonathan pegando o pedaço de papel das mãos de Daniel – Hoje tem aula de Feitiço, Poções e Transformação. – Jona completou dobrando o  papel em suas mãos – Infelizmente, teremos aulas de Feitiço e Poções junto com a Sonserina. 

- Já que você tocou no assunto, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. – disse Daniel com uma voz apreensiva. 

- Acho que sei o que você quer saber, mas pode perguntar.

- Por que você tratou a Alicia daquele jeito ontem? – Daniel perguntou rapidamente, como se não quisesse ver o amigo bravo de novo.

- Ela é uma garota legal, eu admito, mas ela é uma sonserina agora e sonserinos não merecem confiança. – Jonathan estava começando a se alterar – Seu pai já deve ter lhe dito isso! Se ela foi escolhida para a Sonserina, boa coisa ela não é. 

- Nem todos os sonserinos são iguais. – disse Daniel cautelosamente, com medo do temperamento instável de Jonathan.

- Você diz isso porque gostou dela, mas...

- Pelo jeito não foi só eu que gostei dela, não é mesmo? – Daniel falava com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto. 

  Jonathan parou por instantes e ficou somente olhando Daniel. "É lógico que não gosto daquela loira aguada!", pensava Jonathan, mas não achava palavras para dizer isso ao garoto ao lado. 

- Não é este jeito de gostar que eu quis dizer. – Daniel falou, após interpretar a expressão que Jonathan fazia – Eu quis dizer que você gostou dela, como amiga. Se você pensou em um gostar diferente, não é minha culpa. – completou com uma voz risonha.

- Engraçadinho!!! – disse Jonathan bravo.

  Levando o olhar para algumas mesas depois, Jonathan pôde ver Alicia mordendo uma torrada, totalmente alheia à algumas sonserinas que riam e gesticulavam ao seu lado. Novamente se sentiu arrependido pelo que falou para a garota na noite anterior. Sabia que a raiva que sentia era por seu pai e esta raiva estava o fazendo descontar em pessoas que não tinham nada haver com seus problemas. Mas, apesar de ter realmente gostado de Alicia, tinha a questão dela ser da Sonserina agora. Achava que isso realmente significava que ela era uma pessoa má, pois fora o que seu pai e seus tios sempre lhe ensinaram. "Não há sonserinos bons!", pensava. 

  Sem notar, Jonathan estava encarando Alicia que, após perceber o olhar do garoto, começou a mexer na mochila, fingindo que não o havia visto. Jonathan percebeu isso e resolveu desviar o olhar também.

- Vamos indo, Daniel. Não quero chegar atrasado na nossa primeira aula. 

**:.: **Após o convite feito por Molly Weasley, Hermione resolvera passar o natal na Toca. Já estava se sentindo melhor, pois Rony estava fazendo de tudo para lhe agradar: trazia-lhe flores, não xingava Bichento, a ajudava com novos botons para o F.A L.E. e estava também lhe dando umas aulas de vôo. Seu namoro estava indo muito bem e isso a encantava. Rony era o melhor namorado que alguém poderia ter. Suas briguinhas continuavam, mas, depois do ocorrido com Malfoy, o que Hermione menos queria era esquentar a cabeça com briguinhas bobas.

  Resolvera não contar nada do ocorrido na Torre de Astronomia a ninguém, principalmente Rony e Harry. Sabia que eles ficariam furiosos com a idéia dela ter sido ameaçada por Malfoy. Rony ficaria furioso só de ouvir que ela estivera com ele, à sós, na Torre de mais má fama de Hogwarts. Então, após pensar muito, resolvera manter segredo sobre as tais anotações de Draco Malfoy, por enquanto.

  Hermione se sentia mais tranqüila depois da conversa que teve com a sogra, quando contara a ela sobre seu namoro com Rony. A Sra Weasley lhe passara muita confiança com seus conselhos. Na Toca, a garota se sentia em casa. Estava muito feliz e isso era estampado em seu rosto. 

  Rony parecia outra pessoa quando estava junto com ela. Ele era atencioso, amoroso... "quase um príncipe encantado", pensava Hermione. Mas bastava estarem perto de outras pessoas para que ele voltasse a ser irritante, desligado... "quase um sapo encantado", pensava também. O que ninguém poderia contestar era que ambos se gostavam muito. 

- Que chamego vocês dois, hein? – comentara Fred, um certo dia. 

- Não enche!

  Após ter começado o namoro com Rony, Hermione pegara uma grande amizade com sua cunhada. Ela e Gina passavam horas conversando sobre todos os tipos de assuntos. Hermione não se sentia totalmente confortável em conversar com Gina sobre Rony, mas se não falasse com ela, falaria com quem? Seus únicos amigos eram Rony e Harry. Com seu namorado não poderia falar, Harry era amigo de ambos, então, era com Gina que ela se desabafava.

  Nestes dias, que estava passando na Toca, Hermione dormia no quarto de Gina. As duas ficavam horas conversando antes de dormir. Gina não gostava muito de admitir, mas os conselhos que ela pedia a Mione, quase sempre, era sobre Harry, então, os assuntos das conversas, durante a madrugada, eram Rony e Harry.

- Mas... você não tinha medo do meu irmão não gostar de você? – Gina estava sentada na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro. 

- Tinha, é claro que tinha. – Hermione estava deitada, de bruços, em um colchão ao lado da cama de Gina -  Na verdade se ele não tivesse tomado a iniciativa, acho que eu não iria fazer nada.

- Eu sei como é isso. – Gina falava com um olhar perdido.

- Hum... mas, no seu caso, Gina, se você não disser nada ao Harry, ele nunca vai saber o que você sente. – disse Hermione com um sorrisinho.

- Como se ele não soubesse que eu gosto dele, né? – disse enquanto jogava seu travesseiro na cunhada, que foi pega de surpresa.

- É assim, é?

  Gina e Hermione iniciaram uma pequena guerra de travesseiros. As duas garotas jogavam os travesseiros uma na outra e, quando os travesseiros de ambas foram lançados longe de seus alcances, elas começaram a lançar, também, lençóis e cobertores. 

  As garotas pararam sua "guerrinha" após ouvir o ranger da porta do quarto. De súbito ambas se sentaram na cama e ficaram quietas, forçando caras de inocente. 

- Podemos entrar? 

  Gina e Hermione ficaram felizes ao notar que eram Rony e Harry à porta, pois ambas acharam que estavam prestes a levar um sermão da Sra Weasley.

- Isso são horas de fazer bagunça? – perguntou Rony já dentro do quarto, juntamente com Harry.

  O quarto estava totalmente desarrumado. Além do colchão de Hermione, o colchão de Gina também estava no chão. Travesseiros de um lado, fronhas de outro, lençóis jogados em cima da cômoda, roupas espalhadas... o  lado bom de tudo, Hermione pensou, era que poderiam arrumar tudo com magia depois, já que ela podia usar magia fora de Hogwarts. 

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina, com uma voz ofegante por causa da pequena guerra de travesseiros.

- Ouvimos o barulho que estavam fazendo. – disse Harry.

- Não sei se vocês sabem, mas tem gente nesta casa que dorme. – Rony fingia estar bravo.

- Ah, Rony... pare de ser chato! – disse Gina jogando um travesseiro no irmão.

- Vocês duas, deste tamanho, brincando de jogar travesseiro uma na outra? – brincou Harry.

- Não estávamos brincando, estávamos guerreando. – corrigiu Hermione – É totalmente diferente!

- O pior é que agora vocês estragaram nossa guerra e eu estou sem sono nenhum. – disse Gina.

- Bom, espero que as senhoritas encontrem sono, não sei onde, e vão dormir, pois eu e meu amigo aqui precisamos estar bem dispostos amanhã. – brincou Rony com uma voz formal.

- Ah, seus chatos. – disse Gina jogando, junto com Hermione, travesseiros nos garotos que saíam.

  Assim que Rony e Harry fecharam a porta, Hermione e Gina reiniciaram uma breve guerra de travesseiros. Após alguns minutos, ambas sentaram no colchão, totalmente exaustas. 

- Que estranho – dizia Hermione ofegante – os meninos estarem acordados a essa hora.

- Nós também estamos. – disse Gina risonha. De repente, a garota se virou para Hermione com um olhar animado – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

  Hermione olhou desconfiada para a cunhada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- O Rony já havia te visto de camisola antes?

- Não sei. – disse Hermione envergonhada – Não lembro, mas depois que nós começamos a namorar tenho certeza que não. Por quê? 

- Mione, meu irmão é um garoto e eu vi o jeito que ele te olhou agora pouco. – Gina dizia com um tom malicioso na voz – Não tinha nada de cavalheirismo no olhar que ele lançou à você.

- Gina! – Hermione ficara escandalizada com o comentário da garota ao seu lado. Vira que Rony havia notado que ela estava sem o roupão sobre a camisola, mas ouvir isso da boca da irmã de seu namorado era embaraçoso.

- Estou só comentando, cunhadinha. – Gina continuava com a voz maliciosa – Cuide-se! – Gina parou de falar quando recebeu uma travesseirada de Hermione. **:.:**

  A sala de aula não estava completa quando um minúsculo bruxo entrou e se encaminhou até a mesa central. Todos os alunos presentes pararam de falar alto e ficaram assistindo ele subir em uma pilha de livros atrás da mesa. Após mais alguns murmurinhos, o pequeno bruxo se apresentou:

- Sou o Prof. Flitwick e darei aula de Feitiços a vocês.

  Jonathan lembrou que este professor também dera aula para seus pais. Achou engraçado como o mestre de Feitiço era exatamente como seu pai descrevera. 

  Alguns alunos, que chegavam atrasados, foram procurando lugares entre as poucas cadeiras que restavam. Dentre os atrasados estava Alicia Mclean. 

- Sentem-se todos para que eu possa iniciar a chamada. – dizia o pequeno professor.

  Alicia ainda procurou com os olhos algum lugar perto dos sonserinos, que sentavam separados dos grifinórios, mas não achou. Na verdade o único lugar que havia era ao lado de Daniel. 

- A Srta vai ficar em pé? – perguntou Prof. Flitwick com um tom de voz um pouco energético.

  Meio a contragosto, Alicia caminhou até a cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Daniel. Jonathan, que estava sentado do outro lado do amigo deu um muxoxo ao ver a garota.

    A aula transcorreu muito bem, embora Jonathan a estava achando teórica demais. Durante toda a aula nem ele, nem Daniel, nem Alicia haviam trocado uma única palavra um com o outro. Estava um clima desagradável entre os três e Jonathan fez uma anotação mental de nunca mais deixar aquela garota sentar perto deles.

  O Prof. Flitwick havia anotado uns ingredientes na lousa e pediu para que todos os copiassem. Apesar de ter tarefa para fazer, a maioria dos alunos conversavam alto. Após molhar sua pena em tinta, Jonathan deixou que seu tinteiro caísse no chão fazendo um barulho quase inaudível por causa da bagunça da sala. Apenas ele, Daniel, Alicia e o professor pareceram notar o que houve.

- Sacuda sua varinha e diga "Reparo", Sr. Weasley. – ensinou o professor.

  Jonathan, então, fez o que o professor dissera, mas, para sua surpresa, nada aconteceu. Resolveu repetir o que fizera e nada. Neste momento, uma meia dúzia de alunos pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Diga com mais intensidade. – dizia o pequeno professor.

- Reparo! – mas continuava sem resultado.

- Eu li em um livro uma vez que, para proferir um feitiço de reparo é preciso fazer um movimento circular com a varinha. – disse Alicia.

- Não se intrometa, Mclean! – disse Jonathan bravo. 

  Jonathan virara o centro das atenções neste momento. Os alunos da Grifinória olhavam para o garoto com expressões curiosas, enquanto os sonserinos davam risinhos soltos. Prof. Flitwick olhava ligeiramente espantado para o garoto. Ele desceu, então, dos livros e foi em direção a Jonathan. 

- Talvez sua varinha esteja com problemas, Sr. Weasley. – disse enquanto tomada a varinha das mãos de Jonathan – Deixe ver... Reparo!

  Assim que o feitiço foi lançado, o tinteiro voltou para a mesa, completamente inteiro. Não parecia que há segundos atrás só existiam cacos de vidro e manchas de tintas no chão. Todos os alunos olhavam espantados para a cena. O próprio professor pareceu não entender o que acontecera ali, mas apenas se limitou a dizer:

- Estranho, Sr Weasley. Estranho. – dizia enquanto entregava a varinha ao dono.

  Para alívio de Jonathan, o sinal tocou fazendo com que os alunos saíssem apressados da sala. Jonathan arrumou suas coisas dentro da mochila e caminhou em direção à porta junto com Daniel.

- O que foi aquilo, Jona? – os dois amigos puderam ouvir Alicia perguntar assim que saíram da sala de aula.

- Nada da sua conta, Mclean. – o garoto respondera ríspido à loira – E não me chame de "Jona", ok?

- Vocês não vão discutir de novo, não é? – disse Daniel.

- Por que você está me tratando assim, _Jona _? – Alicia perguntou, frisando o nome do garoto. 

- Não me chame de Jona!!! – Jonathan quase gritou - Você é da Sonserina agora. Você não se diz tão culta? Então, não sabe que sonserinos não gostam de grifinórios? 

- Nem todos os sonserinos são iguais, sabia? – disse Alicia.

  Jonathan se lembrou que era a segunda vez que ouvia isso. Perguntava-se como um sonserino podia ser boa pessoa, pois Sonserina era sinônimo de arrogância, injustiça, maldade e trapaça. Os três continuaram caminhando juntos, sem dizerem nada, até a masmorra onde assistiriam à aula de Poções.

  Os três garotos desceram um lance de escadas de pedra, que terminava em uma sombria passagem subterrânea. Lá encontraram com mais alguns alunos, grifinórios e sonserinos, que entravam em uma grande porta. A sala de aula era ligeiramente escura e Jonathan sentiu um calafrio ao entrar. Ele lembrava-se muito bem das histórias que seus tios contavam sobre as terríveis aulas de Poções. 

  Todos os alunos iam se acomodando aos poucos nas carteiras espalhadas pela sala. Jonathan e Daniel foram até o fundo da masmorra e sentaram-se juntos. Jonathan não havia reparado, mas Alicia seguia os dois e se sentou ao lado de Daniel, como havia feito na aula de Feitiço. Jonathan respirou fundo e decidiu não dizer nada, pois não queria brigar com a garota de novo.

  Os alunos do primeiro ano eram muito animados e falavam demais. A sala estava uma completa bagunça com alunos passeando pela sala, alguns aviões de papel no ar, pequenos feitiços sendo proferidos... e nenhum sinal do mestre de poções. 

- Poções é uma matéria difícil. – dizia Alicia para Daniel e Jonathan, que fingia não estar ouvindo – Meu avô me ensinou muitas poções. Se vocês quiserem alguma ajuda com a matéria, podem pedir.

- Obrigado, Alicia. – disse Daniel.

- Daniel, pare de ser bobo. Isso é mais uma das mentiras dela. – Jonathan falava sem nem virar o rosto para encarar os dois. 

- Não é, não! – Alicia  falava mais solta agora – Você não me conhece, Jona. Eu não falo mentiras.

- Não fala mentiras? – perguntou sarcasticamente, olhando para a garota.

- Talvez um pouco, mas o problema é que você nunca acredita em mim, nem quando eu falo a verdade.

- Não dá para saber quando você fala a verdade, Mclean. – disse Jonathan voltando a olhar para frente.

  Neste instante, a turma parou de falar e um silêncio dominou a sala. Jonathan se surpreendeu com isso e resolveu olhar para trás, como todos os outros alunos. Um bruxo alto, loiro e com uma cicatriz no rosto entrara na sala. Seu semblante era sério e não parecia nada amigável. O bruxo, então, caminhou silenciosamente até a mesa, na frente da masmorra. Ainda sob o silêncio, o bruxo tirou sua capa, pendurando-a em sua cadeira e apoiou sua mão esquerda na mesa. Por alguns momentos, ele ficou olhando para todos os alunos. Jonathan sentiu um frio na barriga, quando o bruxo parou seu olhar nele. Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, o bruxo sentou-se na cadeira e, olhando um papel em suas mãos, começou a falar:

- Essa é a primeira aula de Poções de vocês, então eu quero deixar bem claro o que vocês devem fazer, ou melhor, não fazer, para nos darmos bem. – o bruxo falava com uma voz arrastada e ligeiramente arrogante. Ele largou o papel, que tinha nas mãos e ficou em pé na frente da mesa – Não quero conversas sem autorização, não permito que alunos que não tenham o material todo assistam à minha aula, sem brigas e discussões nesta sala e, principalmente, nada de reclamações. – o bruxo começou a andar pela sala, entre os alunos – Não se esqueçam que eu sou o mestre aqui. Eu mando. Não quero ninguém contestando o que digo, está entendido?

  Houve um murmúrio "Sim" entre os alunos.

- Respondam: "Sim, professor." – disse o bruxo com sua voz arrastada.

- Sim professor. – pôde se ouvir na sala.

  O bruxo voltou a caminhar em direção a mesa e, pegando sua varinha, escreveu magicamente na lousa: "_Draco Malfoy, Mestre de Poções_". Após mais algumas instruções, o professor começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos:

- ... Eduard Moran, Elisa Risk, Amanda Tott... – por instantes ele parou de falar antes de recomeçar – Jonathan Weasley...

  Jonathan não sabia se era somente impressão sua, mas achara que o professor o olhava de uma maneira estranha, não sabia ao certo o que era. Resolveu não falar nada, já que, pelo jeito, só ele havia notado isso.

- Esse professor parece ser muito chato. – sussurrou Alicia para os dois garotos ao seu lado.

- Concordo contigo.- Daniel falava com a voz na mesma altura da garota – Papai e tio Dênis sempre me falaram mal do professor de Poções deles, mas esse aí – disse apontando discretamente para o professor, que escrevia os nomes de uns ingredientes na lousa – parece ser muito pior.

- Eu ouvi falar que ele foi estudante de Hogwarts, há uns dez anos. De repente ele estudou com o pai de vocês.

- Não minta, Mclean. – disse Jonathan sem emoção.

- Jona, que droga! Por que nunca acredita em mim? – disse Alicia quase gritando.

- Algum problema, minha querida? – perguntou o mestre, assustando os três garotos, que não esperavam que ele tivesse ouvido.

- Não sou sua querida, sou seu salário! – após dizer esta frase, Alicia percebeu o que acabara de falar - Pro... professor... desculpe. – disse Alicia nervosamente.

  A sala toda parou para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Todos, principalmente alunos grifinórios, estavam esperando por uma bronca vinda do professor. Malfoy estava agora na frente das carteiras dos garotos, que estavam apreensíveis com a proximidade do professor. Jonathan novamente reparou o quanto o olhar que o seu professor lançava a ele o incomodava. Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, Draco Malfoy se limitou a dizer:

- Muito estranho uma sonserina estar sentada ao lado de dois grifinórios. É estranho também como os filhos sempre caem nas mesmas casas que seus progenitores. – dizia olhando para Jona e Daniel. Malfoy completou olhando para Jonathan – Já avisei que não quero discussões na minha aula.

- Não estávamos discutindo! – disse Jonathan ríspido.

  Jonathan não entendia do porquê do professor estar falando aquilo e olhando diretamente para ele. Sentiu-se ofendido, pois, afinal, quem falara alto foi Alicia Mclean e não ele.

- Acho que havia dito que na minha aula, ninguém contesta, não é mesmo? – perguntou Malfoy com uma voz sarcástica e com um sorrisinho no rosto, que Jona não entendia o porquê. Neste momento, toda a sala já fazia diversos comentários baixos sobre a conversa entre o professor e o aluno grifinório.

- Não vou levar bronca à toa. – disse Jonathan.

  O garoto não sabia porquê, mas não havia gostado do professor. Não estava disposto a engolir tudo o que ele falava, por mais que isso fosse o mais correto.

- Vejo que, _infelizmente_, você tem um temperamento muito parecido com o de seu padrinho. – Malfoy enfatizou a palavra "infelizmente".

- Só não acho correto que o senhor dê vantagens para Mclean, por ela ser da sonserina.

- Não estou dando vantagens a ninguém, Sr Weasley. – Malfoy continuava com um sorrisinho no rosto. 

  Jonathan não falou mais nada ao ver que o professor se dirigia até sua mesa. A sala estava em silêncio novamente e, após anotar algo em um papel na sua mesa, Malfoy falou de modo banal:

- Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

  Ouve uma comoção geral, tanto entre grifinórios que reclamavam, quanto entre sonserinos que estavam tirando sarro deles.

- Isso não é justo! – disse Jonathan alterado.

-O que não é justo, Sr Weasley?  – Malfoy falava com seu sorrisinho no rosto.

- Não é justo o senhor tirar pontos da Grifinória, sem motivo.

- Eu sei. – disse Malfoy voltando a escrever algo em sua caderneta.

  Jonathan sentia suas têmporas latejando de raiva. Como esse professor podia ser tão arrogante, injusto, maldoso e trapaceiro? Malfoy, depois de terminar o que escrevia, disse normalmente:

- Vou anotar na lousa os ingredientes para a próxima aula, portanto, quero que todos copiem. -  Malfoy levantou-se e foi em direção à lousa, mas antes de começar a escrever, ele olhou para a sala e disse – Sr. Weasley, fique depois da aula para combinarmos sua detenção. – e, então começou a escrever os ingredientes no quadro negro.

  Jonathan estava inconformado com a situação. Queria retrucar mais uma vez, mas Daniel aconselhou o amigo que isso era loucura. Todos os alunos olhavam o garoto, uns com olhar reprovador e outros com risadinhas de deboche. A injustiça daquilo fez com que Jonathan desejasse saber como amaldiçoar aquele professor nojento.

- Era exatamente isso que ele queria! – Hermione falava alterada.

- Você sabia que tudo ia ser assim, não adianta ficar se martirizando. – dizia Jaqueline tentando, em vão, acalmar a amiga.

- Ele estava provocando Jonathan de propósito, só para que ele se irritasse e levasse uma detenção. – Hermione falava andando freneticamente pela sala.

- Calma, amiga, agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer, sabe? – disse Sabe amavelmente.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Eu não posso impedir que a maldição continue, mas posso alertar meu filho sobre ela. – dizia Hermione decidida – Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois.

**N/A: **Aiiiiiiii...... curiosos?!?! he he...Eu sou má, eu sei. Saibam que apartir de agora a história começa a se desenrolar. Não me xinguem, por favor. Estou esperando os e-mails de vocês, hein???? 

Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger (^_^)


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**: Bem, sei que este capítulo vai causar uma histeria geral... minha beta ficou "perturbada" com ele... mas este cap, até agora, foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Saibam que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer na história. Não me xinguem, ok??? Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo VI**

*¨* Scars are souvenirs you never lose

Cicatrizes são lembranças que você nunca perde  
The past is never far

O passado nunca está longe *¨*

  Um sonho estranho acompanhou Jonathan à noite. Um sonho diferente, um sonho bom. Neste sonho sua mãe vinha, enquanto ele dormia, e passava a noite toda ao seu lado, deixando um livro em sua cabeceira, antes de partir. Nada além de um sonho... infelizmente, pensou Jona.

  Acordou com o movimento de seus companheiros de quarto, que se preparavam para mais um dia de aula. Dentre eles viu Daniel que, após notar que Jonathan acordara, foi de encontro ao rapaz.

- Bom dia. – dizia com seu jeito simples e alegre – Resolvi não te acordar, pois reparei que estava dormindo bem.

  Realmente dormira muito bem. Na verdade, pensou Jonathan, nunca havia tido um sono tão reconfortante como este. Era como se pudesse sentir a presença de sua mãe pela primeira vez. Não havia sentimento melhor do que aquele de acalento materno. 

- Sonhei com minha mãe. – disse com um enorme sorriso acompanhado de um bocejo.

- Sempre que sonho com minha mãe, ela está brigando comigo. – Daniel continuava com um jeito alegre.

- Sinto tanto a falta dela. – disse Jonathan mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo. 

  Daniel pareceu não saber o que dizer no momento. Conhecia Jonathan há pouco e nunca sabia como se portar com ele, já que o humor do amigo mudava de uma hora para outra.

- Você tem uma família tão bonita e grande. – dizia tentando animar o amigo, que agora estava com um olhar perdido – Você é um rapaz de sorte, pois tem Harry Potter como padrinho. 

  Jonathan se acostumara com a fascinação obsessiva que Daniel tinha por Harry, pois o rapaz perguntava em cada meia hora tudo sobre seu padrinho. Coisas como: "Ele te conta sobre as batalhas dele?", "Foi ele mesmo que te ensinou a voar?", "Como é a cicatriz dele?"... e por aí afora. Mas não era somente por Harry que Daniel demonstrava um grande afeto, mas também pelo próprio Jonathan. Ambos haviam se enturmado tão bem, que sempre andavam juntos. Jonathan não tinha amigos antes de ir à Hogwarts e agora tinha Daniel. Pensara por um instante em Alicia e em como ela era paciente com ele, pois, apesar de brigar sempre com a garota, ele sabia que fora o errado em todas as ocasiões. Sabia que havia sido estúpido com ela. 

  Neste instante se lembrara que havia sido a garota quem provocara toda a confusão na aula de Poções no dia anterior. "Tinha que ser uma sonserina mesmo!", concluiu Jonathan,  com seu antigo sentimento pela garota voltando. 

- Daniel, é melhor você ir tomar o café, pois eu acho que vou demorar. – disse Jonathan ainda sonolento – Preciso me recompor, pois hoje tenho que estar bem para encarar a detenção do Professor Malfoy.

- Está bem, mas não demore. – Daniel já se encaminhava para a porta.

  Por causa de seu "sono reconfortante", Jonathan acabou se atrasando e resolvera não tomar café da manhã, o trocando por um bom e longo banho. Saindo do banheiro masculino Jonathan notou o frio que fazia aquele dia. Apesar do sol estar despontando timidamente pela janela de seu dormitório, ele notou, pelo vento gelado que fazia, que o inverno estava chegando muito rigoroso. Vestiu-se rapidamente com o uniforme da Grifinória e ajeitou com um pente os rebeldes cabelos castanhos, herdados de sua mãe. Jona deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu, pegando sua varinha e seu material, sem nem notar um livro grosso de capa azul marinho que estava em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira.

**:.: **Sábado de manhã, Hermione andava sozinha pelo castelo. Não havia muito o que fazer, pois Harry estava treinando com o time de Quadribol da Grifinória e Rony havia conseguido a autorização do diretor para trabalhar nos fins de semana. De início, Hermione não havia gostado da idéia de passar os fins de semana sem Rony. Afinal, a semana era para estudar e o fim de semana era para namorar. Mas agora, aos poucos, já ia se acostumando com a idéia.

  Na verdade, Hermione concluiu, ela sempre estudava, mesmo sendo final de semana. O pior era que acabava incentivando Rony a estudar também. Não que isso fosse algo ruim. Pelo contrário! Hermione tinha que concordar que se sentia "nas nuvens" quando via que ele havia melhorado muito suas notas após começar a namorar. O problema era que, em sua cabeça, Rony arranjara este emprego para fugir da monotonia a qual seu namoro havia se tornado. 

  Andando pelo castelo, sozinha, percebeu o quanto gostava de Rony e o quanto ele fazia falta à ela. Sentia falta de sua voz, de suas perguntas absurdas e de suas teorias sem fundamentos. Era muito estranha a sensação que Hermione tinha de que não conseguiria mais ficar sem Rony. Desde quando eram somente amigos, ela já sabia que se afastar dele seria algo muito difícil, mas agora, após o início do namoro, percebera que esta era uma tarefa impossível. Era impossível ficar sem aqueles cabelos rubros, sem aquelas sardas que gostava tanto, sem aquelas caretas que ele fazia, sem seu gênio explosivo... enfim, sem Rony. 

  Era ao lado dele que ela gostaria de estar neste exato momento. Hermione arrependera-se amargamente de não ter dado tanta atenção a ele quando tinham tempo nos fins de semana. Agora, o jeito era encontrar Harry depois do treino ou esperar Rony voltar no dia seguinte. Estava entediada de vagar pelo enorme castelo sem ter o que fazer, então, resolvera ir para um lugar onde pudesse se sentir bem. Um lugar onde o mal da solidão não a incomodasse, onde pudesse, mesmo no silêncio, se interagir com o mundo, onde não se sentisse como a única pessoa do planeta. Resolvera ir à biblioteca.

Ao chegar, avistou Madame Pince, a irritante bibliotecária, atrás do balcão. Não havia muitos alunos no local, como era costume em um sábado. O tempo ensolarado, que fazia fora do castelo, também não contribuía para que a biblioteca estivesse cheia. "É vergonhoso como os alunos só vêm até aqui quando os professores passam alguma tarefa", pensou Hermione. Percorreu o olhar pelas mesas para ver quem conhecia. Estava com uma vontade inexplicável de reconhecer algum rosto amigo com quem pudesse conversar. Em uma mesa, perto da porta, estavam dois alunos da Corvinal, que Hermione conhecia somente de vista. Na mesa, ao seu lado esquerdo, estavam sentados um casal da Lufa-Lufa e, em uma mesa mais afastada, Hermione pôde ver um rapaz de cabelos platinados sentado de costas para onde ela estava.

  Não estava disposta a ter que agüentar Draco Malfoy àquela hora da manhã, então, caminhou silenciosamente até as prateleiras de livros bem distante do garoto. Está certo que Hermione queria alguém para conversar, mas ficar com Malfoy mais que dois minutos fazia mal a qualquer um.

  Olhando para as fileiras de livros à sua frente, Hermione acabou se distraindo. Era fantástico como aquilo a encantava. Todo aquele conhecimento, passado de geração a geração ali, impressos. A grande maioria daqueles livros Hermione já lera, mas o número de publicações que havia em Hogwarts parecia se multiplicar a cada ano,pois ela sempre encontrava alguma novidade. Passou o dedo pelos livros até parar em um que lhe agradou.

- Procurando um livro, Granger? – Hermione ouviu a voz que menos queria ouvir pronunciando seu nome.

- É o que parece, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – ela sentiu que sua satisfação, proporcionada pelos livros, foi embora tão depressa quanto veio.

- Não me surpreende que a "Garota-Eu-Sei-Tudo" esteja mesmo enfiada na biblioteca em um sábado ensolarado. – o garoto falava com sua voz arrastada.

- Você também está na biblioteca em um sábado ensolarado, Malfoy. – disse Hermione com um tom de voz sarcástico.

  Hermione notou que Malfoy ficara sem argumentos para responder. A garota, então, virou-se e tentou voltar sua concentração novamente para os livros. Apesar de achar que Draco Malfoy iria embora após esta breve conversa, ela pôde ouvir ele dizer:

- Soube que seu namoradinho está trabalhando. – Hermione notou um tom de voz nada agradável quando foi pronunciada a palavra "namoradinho".

- Eu sei que você sabe. Percebi que você ouviu a minha conversa com Rony, na segunda-feira. – disse ela, folheando um livro de capa vermelha, sem nem se virar para olhar o garoto.

- Ouvir uma conversa sua com aquele... aquele... – Malfoy pareceu ficar ofendido com a afirmação de Hermione – aquele pobretão do Weasley? 

- Quando o Rony me contou que ia trabalhar, você passou por nós dois e eu notei que você escutou nossa conversa. Eu só não quis comentar nada na hora. – Hermione ainda folheava um livro.

- Claro que ouvi, pois vocês estavam empacando o caminho e ninguém conseguia sair do Salão Principal com vocês dois se abraçando. – dizia Malfoy rapidamente.

  Hermione resolvera ignorar o último comentário feito pelo garoto e continuou lendo algumas páginas do livro em suas mãos. "Quem sabe se eu o ignorar ele não vai embora?", pensou a garota.

- Pensei que você não perderia a oportunidade de me denunciar, Granger. – Malfoy insistia em conversar com ela – Por que não contou o que havia em minha mochila para Dumbledore?

- Simplesmente porque não tenho provas. – disse Hermione pegando o livro e se encaminhando até uma das mesas, sendo seguida por Draco Malfoy – Vai ficar me perseguindo, é? – disse ríspida.

- Por favor, Granger. – Malfoy falava sarcasticamente – Eu seguindo você? Que bobagem!

- Mas é o que parece! – Hermione encarou Malfoy, coisa que não estava fazendo antes – Olhe, Malfoy, eu já disse que não vou te denunciar. Não tenho provas para isso e sei que você pode também me incriminar por tudo que fiz nestes anos, se quiser. Não precisa ficar correndo atrás de mim, ok? 

- Não estou. – Malfoy falou convicto.

- Ótimo! – disse Hermione se levantando e caminhando para a saída da biblioteca. **:.:**

  O contraste entre o frio de início de inverno juntamente com o solzinho de fim de outono proporcionava um magnífico visual no céu. Como as primeiras aulas de Jonathan, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, foram do lado de fora do castelo, ele pôde apreciar como o tempo estava magnífico. Na realidade, tudo lhe parecia bom e agradável. 

  Quanto à aula, Jonathan não gostara muito, a achara "meio" perigosa demais, mas adorou saber que seu professor era Hagrid. Já o conhecia, pois ele sempre aparecia em sua casa para visitar seu padrinho e seu pai. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conversar pouco mais que duas palavras com ele antes, mas fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar de perguntar a ele coisas sobre a época de escola de seus pais. Adoraria saber de alguma armação que eles e seu padrinho haviam feito.

  Depois do almoço, foram dois tempos de Transformação. E ao contrário das primeiras aulas, Jonathan adorou. Achou fantástica a aula e a habilidade que a Profª McGonagall tinha para transformar objetos em outro totalmente diferentes, o impressionou muito. O que Jonathan mais gostou foi que a aula não era monótona, como a de Poções, pois logo "de cara" ela passou como tarefa para os alunos transformar um fósforo em uma agulha. Jonathan se frustrou um pouco ao ver que não conseguia nem se quer mover o fósforo, mas não se preocupou, já que a sala toda teve dificuldades. Em um certo momento da aula, Professora McGonagall comentou que Jona se parecia demais com sua mãe (o que para ele não era novidade, já que todos lhe diziam isso). 

- Espero que o Sr. não tenha herdado também o temperamento indisciplinar de seus tios. – disse a professora, após comentar algo sobre Fred e Jorge.

As aulas do dia haviam acabado e uma montanha de deveres de casa foi passada. Jonathan não imaginava que mesmo nos primeiros dias de aulas os professores iriam passar tantas tarefas. Resolvera que adiantaria todos os deveres, para que depois desse tempo de ele ler algum livro interessante da biblioteca. 

  No lado de fora do castelo, alguns alunos aproveitavam o restante de claridade de fim de tarde. O sol estava começando a adormecer em um crepúsculo deslumbrante de azul e ouro, apesar da brisa gelada que batia nos rostos de qualquer um que passasse pelos portões abertos da escola. 

  Jonathan, que estava no salão comunal junto com Daniel, fechou seus livros após consultar o relógio e ver que estava atrasado para sua detenção com Malfoy. Passara o dia tão "avoado" que até havia se esquecido da briga que tivera ontem com o professor. Malfoy havia dado-lhe, como detenção, a tarefa de limpar sua sala toda sem magia. Jonathan realmente detestara a idéia de ter que fazer isso, não porque fosse preguiçoso, mas porque achava isso tudo muito injusto. Sem muita opção, o rapaz rumou em direção às masmorras, onde ficava a sala do professor.

  Assim que chegou à porta, o rapaz ouviu vozes e pensou se devia entrar ou não. Ficou receoso de acabar levando mais uma detenção só por entrar na sala do professor em um momento inoportuno. Após concluir que se demorasse a entrar, Malfoy iria achar que ele havia se atrasado (o que seria muito pior), resolvera bater à porta. Durante alguns segundos, Jonathan ficou parado à frente da simples porta de madeira imaginando uma cena na qual três dragões noruegueses comiam seu "querido" professor de Poções. Achou divertida a situação e um tímido sorriso floresceu em seu rosto. 

  O ranger da porta fez com que Jona voltasse para a realidade, voltasse para sua triste realidade: detenção com o pior professor de Hogwarts. "Nada mais pode ser pior", pensou.

- Está atrasado, Sr. Weasley. – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

  Jonathan ia responder algo como "Problema meu" ou "Azar o seu", mas achou melhor manter-se calado. Entrou silenciosamente na sala, que mais parecia um depósito devido à montanha de livros e materiais espalhados pelo chão. Jonathan imaginou tristemente o trabalho que daria limpar tudo aquilo. Assim que o rapaz caminhou até o centro da sala, ele reparou que seu professor ainda estava em pé, na frente da porta. Foi neste instante que Jona percebeu de quem era a segunda voz que ouvira antes.

- A Srta. Mclean já estava de saída. – disse Malfoy indicando a porta aberta à garota loira, que estava em pé perto de uma prateleira cheia de livros.

- Já disse, professor, que eu fui a culpada pela discussão de ontem, então, a detenção é minha. – dizia a garota firmemente – O Jona não teve culpa. 

  Jonathan olhava a garota espantado. Como uma sonserina poderia dizer aquelas palavras? "Será que a Mclean, além de mentirosa, é também louca?", pensava Jonathan.

- Não vou discutir com a senhorita novamente. – Malfoy falava com a voz um pouco mais abalada, mas ainda com seu tom arrogante. 

- Não é preciso haver discussão, professor. Basta o senhor dispensar o Jonathan e eu limparei sua sala sem problemas. 

- Srta Mclean, espero que eu não seja obrigado a tirar pontos da Sonserina por sua teimosia. 

- Não é teimosia, professor, só não vejo problema algum em trocar o Jona por mim. 

  Jonathan estava imaginando que não tardaria o momento em que Malfoy se irritaria de verdade com Mclean, já que, para ele próprio, se irritar com a garota não era uma tarefa difícil.  Por fim, ouvira Malfoy dizer:

- Está bem, você pode ficar Srta Mclean, mas somente para acompanhar o Sr Weasley em sua detenção. – e completou antes que a garota abrisse a boca novamente – Isso se não preferir voltar para sua sala comunal, é claro.

- Está bem. – disse a garota após uns instantes – Eu ficarei e ajudarei o Jona na limpeza.

  "Ótimo!", pensou Jonathan sarcasticamente, "E eu que pensei que nada poderia ser pior do que uma detenção com Profº Malfoy. Agora, além de encarar a cara horrorosa deste professor perebento, vou ter que passar várias horas junto com a irritante da Mclean".

- Aqui estão os esfregões, panos, vassouras, espanadores... enfim, todo o material que irão precisar para limpar a sala. – Malfoy dava as instruções para os dois – Não quero que mexam em nada, que mudem nada do lugar e quero tudo muito limpo quando chegar.

- Não vai ficar conosco, professor?- perguntou Alicia.

- É claro que não! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, Srta Mclean. – disse Malfoy. Ele se dirigia até aporta com alguns livros e penas nas mãos – Volto daqui a duas horas. Quero tudo muito bem limpo. 

  Se Jonathan soubesse proferir alguma das maldições imperdoáveis, ele não hesitaria em lançar a Malfoy um "Crucio" e assistia prazerosamente seu professor se contorcendo de dor. Não suportava a presença daquele professor branquelo e com uma cicatriz horrível. Aquele cabelo platinado e lambido o irritava tanto quanto aquela voz arrastada.

- Bom, eu tentei. – disse Alicia após o professor sair da sala – Mas me parece que o Malfoy é mais teimoso que eu.

- Não é questão de teimosia. – Jonathan falara pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala – Ele não gosta de grifinórios, só isso. Cuidado para que ele não fique com raiva de você também. Apesar de ser uma sonserina, e o professor ter uma certa preferência por vocês, você irrita qualquer um.

- Por que será que eu já sabia que você não ficaria grato? – falou Alicia sarcasticamente.

- Grato? Grato por quê? – Jonathan começara a se exaltar – Não sei se você lembra, mas foi por culpa sua que eu levei uma detenção.

- Nem vem com essa, Jonathan Weasley. – Alicia também estava mostrando-se irritada – Parcela da culpa é minha, mas não fui eu que fiquei "batendo boca" com o professor.

- Não, simplesmente você falou que era seu salário. 

- E o que tem isso? Por acaso eu menti desta vez?

- Ah... então admite que mentiu das outras vezes, não é?

- Não é isso, é só que...

  Os dois pararam de discutir assim que notaram uma malha de luz prateada, que vinha de um armário entreaberto. Jonathan achou estranho como aquela luz era pertinente e como ele, desde que entrara na sala, não a havia notado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Alicia estava com uma expressão no rosto que demonstrava que a garota estava com os mesmos pensamentos que ele. Ambos ficaram parados por alguns instantes até que Jonathan resolvera olhar de mais perto.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Alicia com uma voz fraca – Acho melhor não mexermos em nada.

- Desde quando eu faço o que você acha melhor? – Jonathan perguntou sem nem olhar a garota.

  No seu íntimo, Jonathan sabia que não podia fazer mexer nas coisas de seu professor, mas a curiosidade era mais forte que ele. Descobrira, neste instante, a coragem que o Chapéu Seletor dissera que ele tinha. Caminhou-se lentamente até um armário velho e meio empoeirado, de onde vinha a luz prateada. Alicia, que andava perto do garoto, dizia algumas palavras que Jonathan não estava prestando atenção. Aquela luz o estava chamando, era como se quisesse que ele a visse.

  Ao chegar na frente do armário, Jonathan olhou para Alicia, como se pedisse confirmação se ela estava preparada. Após notar que a garota mantinha-se rígida, Jona abriu a portinha, que já estava entreaberta. Notaram ali uma bacia de pedra rasa, com entalhes de runas e símbolos na borda. A luz prateada vinha do conteúdo da bacia. Não dava para dizer se a substância era líquida ou gasosa. Era brilhante, branco-prateada e se movia sem cessar.

- Uma Penseira. – exclamou Jonathan.

- O que é isso? 

- É um lugar onde um bruxo pode escoar seus excessos de pensamentos da mente para depois examina-los com mais calma. – disse Jona com um ar de sabe tudo – Tio Harry já havia me falado sobre isso antes... só não me recordo em que ocasião.

- Bom, se isso for realmente os pensamentos do Malfoy, é melhor nem tocarmos nisso. Não quero tomar outra detenção contigo.

- Se nos pegarem fazendo isso, talvez sejamos expulsos. – disse Jonathan sem tirar os olhos da Penseira.

- Expulsos? Jonathan saia daí de perto, ande. Não quero ser expulsa de Hogwarts. – Alicia dizia quase em um suplício. 

  Jonathan também não queria ser expulso de Hogwarts. Não suportava nem pensar nesta possibilidade, mas aquela luz o estava intrigando. A luz prateada o chamava, como se ele precisasse dela, como se ela o quisesse. Um frio correu por sua espinha, mas não era de medo. Jonathan não estava sentindo medo... sentia uma necessidade de olhar aquela luz de mais perto e isso sim lhe causava um frio na espinha. Aproximou-se da bacia e, com sua varinha, tocou a substância. O líquido começou a girar muito depressa e assim que parou tornou-se transparente. Jonathan ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Alicia perguntar "O que está fazendo?" antes ser sugado para dentro da bacia.

  Caíra em uma grama muito verde e fofa. Estranhou não estar mais na sala escura das masmorras. Estava em frente a uma pequena casa branca. A casa era rodeada por canteiros de flores com diversos tipos: azaléias, rosas, lírios, jasmins... que além de perfumar o ambiente, dava um ar alegre à casa com suas cores. Havia um caminho de pedrinhas que começava do portão e ia até a porta da frente. A porta era azul, assim como todas as janelas. Jonathan achou estranho, mas era como se já conhecesse esta casa. Algo lhe era familiar, mas não se recordava porquê.

  Era um dia ensolarado e, por isso, muito claro. Jonathan achou estranho não ter nenhuma casa por perto, já que onde morava era rodeado de vizinhos. Aquela casa parecia isolada do mundo, o que a tornava mais agradável. O único movimento era vindo de dentro da casa. Jonathan ouvia uma voz suave cantarolando algo no interior da casa. O garoto levantou-se do chão e caminhou ata a porta para ouvir melhor aquela voz. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse lhe parecer, Jonathan parecia conhecer aquela voz também. Estava hipnotizado por aquela canção, até ouvir barulhos de passos atrás de sim. Ao se virar Jonathan viu um homem esguio, loiro, usando uma blusa azul clara junto com uma calça de couro preta, que ficavam por de baixo de uma longa capa azul escura.  Jonathan notou como seu professor de Poções estava diferente: estava mais jovem, sem aquele ar arrogante e, também, sem aquela cicatriz marcante no rosto.

- Professor Malfoy!?!? – exclamou Jonathan assustado – Desculpe, não tive a intenção de entrar em sua Penseira, mas é que...

  Malfoy passou por Jonathan ignorando-o, como se não o tivesse visto no local. Jonathan o seguiu com o olhar e viu quando ele tocou a campainha da pequena casa. A cantoria se cessou e Jonathan ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar quem era à porta. Malfoy nada disse, mas, depois de alguns segundos a porta se abriu lentamente.

- Malfoy? – dizia uma mulher de olhos e cabelos castanhos – O que faz aqui?

- Será que posso entrar, Weasley?

  "Weasley?", pensou Jonathan, "Ma… Mãe???". Era a primeira vez que Jona via sua mãe, antes não sabia nem ao menos sua fisionomia. A única coisa que sabia era que era parecido com ela.

  Hermione deixou Malfoy entrar. Jonathan, percebendo que ninguém o via, entrou na casa antes que sua mãe fechasse a porta novamente. A casa era um brilho, nada fora do lugar, tudo muito arrumado. Jonathan por um instante imaginou o trabalho que sua mãe tinha para arrumar tudo aquilo, já que, de acordo com o que sua tia Gina havia lhe dito uma vez, sua mãe era a favor da libertação dos elfos domésticos e, por isso cuidava da tarefa de casa sozinha.

- O que quer?

- Gostaria de saber sua resposta, Hermione.

  Jonathan sabia que seu professor havia conhecido sua mãe, mas ficou surpreso ao vê-los conversando juntos. 

- Não me chame assim! – disse a bruxa de um modo ríspido.

- Está certo, Sra Weasley. – Malfoy, que caminhava pela sala, parou de repente na frente de Hermione – E então?

- Já lhe disse diversas vezes, Malfoy, que não quero nada contigo. Sou casada! – Hermione se alterava gradativamente - Por que insiste? 

- Porque te amo.

- Não, não ama! – Hermione falava quase gritando.

- Não sabes o que sinto. Você não pode afirmar o que não sabe. – falava Malfoy tentando segurar as mãos dela, mesmo ela relutando.

- Eu amo meu marido e estou esperando um filho. – disse Hermione tirando suas mãos das mãos de Malfoy.

- Um filho nosso! – Malfoy falava se aproximando ainda mais de Hermione.

  Jonathan paralisou-se ao ouvir a última frase. Não podia ser verdade! "Eu, filho de Draco Malfoy???". O garoto não teve tempo de ouvir mais nada da conversa entre os dois, pois o garoto sentiu como se o erguessem. A casa desapareceu à sua volta e sentiu-se girando no ar, como se estivesse dando cambalhotas em câmera lenta. De repente caiu de pé em uma sala escura.

- Jona! – o rapaz ouviu a voz de Alicia, antes de senti-la o abraçando – Fiquei tão preocupada!

  A bacia de pedra tremeluzia no armário à sua frente e Jonathan, então, concluíra que estava de volta à sala de Malfoy.

- Você sumiu de repente, como se tivesse sido sugado para dentro da Penseira. Fiquei assustada com a cena! – dizia Alicia com um tom de voz repreensor, mas aliviado.

- Eu entrei na Penseira... vi minha mãe. – Jonathan falava tristemente e com o pensamento solto.

- Sua mãe? 

- É...

- Jonathan…o que você tem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu vi as lembranças do Malfoy. – Jonathan ainda falava meio atordoado, como se estivesse sonolento.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin!!! Sorte nossa que o professor não sabe o que você fez.

- O que vocês fizeram? – os dois garotos ouviram uma voz arrastada vinda da porta.

  Alicia fechou a porta do armário assim que notou que a voz era de Malfoy. Os dois garotos permaneceram-se parados, sem dizer uma só palavra.

- E então, Srta Mclean, o que foi sorte eu não saber?

- Nada não, professor. É somente modo de falar. – disse Alicia nervosamente.

  Jonathan notou que Malfoy lançava-lhe um olhar estranho, diferente dos anteriores. Não soube traduzir o que aquele olhar significava.

- Vejo que não terminaram a limpeza. – dizia Malfoy arrastadamente.

- Desculpe, professor. Limparemos tudo rapidinho, não é Jona? – Alicia perguntou ao rapaz, que continuava atordoado.

- Não, deixe. Será perda de tempo! Eu mesmo limpo isso tudo mais tarde. – disse Malfoy sentando-se em sua cadeira e voltando-se para uns papéis que lá havia – Podem ir, tenho muita coisa para fazer.

  Alicia puxou Jonathan pelo braço até a porta. O rapaz não dizia uma palavra. Quando alcançaram a porta, ambos pararam ao ouvir a voz arrastada do professor de Poções:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sr Weasley? – Malfoy falava com um sorrisinho indecifrável no rosto.

  Jonathan não respondeu, somente fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça antes de sair da sala, acompanhado por Alicia.

  Hermione, Jaqueline e Sabe estavam assistindo a cena calados. Os dois Guardiões de Sonhos, companheiros de Hermione, não quiseram dizer nada até que ela se pronunciasse. Após ver Jonathan sair da sala, Hermione disse com uma voz fraca:

- Está feito. Agora começa tudo.

- Pelo menos o Jonathan saberá da real verdade. – dizia Jaqueline com seu péssimo inglês. 

- Assim espero! – Hermione parecia tão abalado quanto Jonathan.

- Eu sei que você nunca quis nos dizer antes, amiga, mas porque não nos conta toda a verdade agora, sabe? – Sabe falava docemente.

  A bruxa pensou por alguns instantes. Na verdade não contara antes, não porque não confiasse neles, mas sim por não querer prejudica-los. Ponderou que já fazia hora de contar toda a verdade a eles... seria inevitável a essa altura.

- Está certo. Irei lhes contar o que aconteceu de verdade... 

  Neste instante, três homens vestidos de branco pareceram aparatar ao lado dos três Guardiões. O trio se assustou ao vê-los. 

- Sra Hermione Weasley? – disse um dos homens em um tom de voz firme.

- Sim. – Hermione tinha um pressentimento de que isso não podia ser boa coisa.

- A senhora será autuada por tentar manipular o futuro de seu Protegido. – o mesmo homem de branco dizia, enquanto os outros dois seguravam as mãos de Hermione atrás de suas costas.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso!

- Temos um mandado do Conselho Divinal que diz que a Sra tentou avisar o Sr Jonathan Weasley a respeito da Maldição que ele possui. – o homem de branco continuava com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Vamos falar com o Conselho agora mesmo, sabe? 

- Não adianta. – disse Hermione para os amigos, assim que notou que ambos iriam se manifestar – É melhor que seja somente eu a ir. Fiquem e cuidem do Jonathan e do Rony para mim.

- Mas, Mione... – Jaqueline tentou dizer.

- Nada de "mas". Vão e não deixem que nada de mal aconteça até eu voltar. 

- Se voltar. – disse um dos homens que a segurava.

  Assim como chegaram, os homens de branco desapareceram juntamente com Hermione. Sabe e Jaqueline ainda ficaram sem ação vendo Mione desaparecer, pensando o que poderiam fazer para ajuda-la.

" Os bons vi sempre passar

No mundo graves tormentos;

E para mais me espantar,

Os maus vi sempre nadar

Em mar de contentamentos."

(Luís de Camões)__

** N/A:** Gente... esse capítulo saiu maior do que eu esperava! he he... Antes que alguém me xingue quero dizer que o desenrolar da história começou, mas não acabou! Vocês (fãs de Draco Malfoy) o que acharam da roupa dele_ (usando uma blusa azul clara junto com uma calça de couro preta, que ficavam por de baixo de uma longa capa azul escura_)... sexy!!! ui, ui... Ainda sou R/H, hein!!!! Beijinhos para Cacl, Biba, Nanda, Manu, Vic, Vinny, Courtney, Priscila, Tati, Galadriel, Karol, Karen, Helena, Yellowred, Leka, Nessa, Fernanda, Melissa, Nikari, Fransoah, Karina, ... xi,  tem mais nomes mas não me lembro de todos agora... sorry!!! Algumas pessoas que me mandaram e-mail, eu respondi mais o e-mail voltou: Belinha e Alison... saibam que li seus e-mails sim. Próximo capítulo eu agradeço certinho à todos.


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A:** Para vocês que me perguntaram sobre a maldição do Jona, aqui está a revelação! Neste capítulo é explicada esta maldição (até que enfim!!! he he). Quanto ao fato do Malfoy ter dito que era pai do Jonathan, eu estou esperando as suspeitas de vocês por e-mail... he he... só posso afirmar que não é assim simples, não. Prometo que no capítulo **9** essa história será desvendada. 

Boa leitura, gente!

**Capítulo VII**

*¨* Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?

Você se perdeu em algum lugar lá fora?  
Did you get to be a star?

Você conseguiu ser uma estrela? *¨*

  O caminho até a Torre da Grifinória foi feito em silêncio, com exceção do som vindo da voz de Alicia, perguntando se Jonathan estava bem. A garota resolveu acompanha-lo até a pintura da Mulher-Gorda, pois concluiu que, do jeito que ele estava, não acharia o caminho sozinho. Assim que chegaram na pintura, Jonathan ouviu Alicia dizer algo para ele, mas nem prestou atenção. Estava completamente desnorteado com o que acabara de ver. Quase que mecanicamente disse a senha, assim que Alicia se afastou dele, e assistiu a Mulher-Gorda girar para frente, dando passagem a ele. Esquecera-se até de Alicia, que após notar que o garoto nem se quer ouvira o que disse, se afastou em direção às masmorras.

  Jonathan passou tão rapidamente pelo salão Comunal que não saberia dizer depois se ele estava cheio ou completamente deserto. Dirigiu-se ao dormitório masculino com os pensamentos soltos. Acostumara-se com o caminho até seu quarto, pois caminhou até lá mesmo com a cabeça longe. Chegou a ouvir as vozes de seus companheiros no quarto, mas não conseguia assimilar o que lhe diziam. Daniel se aproximou do amigo, com um ar preocupado, mas Jona mais uma vez não prestou atenção. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão a cena que vira há minutos atrás. Chegando em sua cama, deitou-se violentamente, só tendo tempo de tirar os sapatos e fechar o escuro dossel. 

  "Malfoy... meu pai... ?!?!... Não pode ser...!!!", Jonathan não conseguia dormir, na verdade, não conseguia simplesmente fechar os olhos. A imagem de Draco Malfoy segurando as mãos de sua mãe não saía de sua mente. Não acreditava por completo ainda. Toda uma vida mudada assim, de uma hora para outra. Por toda uma vida ele imaginou ser filho de uma pessoa e de repente descobre que seu pai é outra pessoa, pessoa que odeia por sinal. Recentemente estivera com raiva de Rony, mas agora o que sentia por ele era pena. Pena por ter sido enganado, pena por imaginar como ele ficaria se soubesse a verdade, pena por ter-lo odiado, pena por não ser seu filho... Pena! Que tristeza sentia! 

  Uma tristeza tão forte lhe tomou a alma. Um medo, uma angústia, uma melancolia o tomava por completo. Sentia-se sozinho, pois além de não ter sua mãe ao seu lado, não tinha também um pai. Era preferível ser órfão por completo do que ter Draco Malfoy como pai. Que pai era esse que sabendo da verdade nunca o havia procurado? Que pai era esse que tratava o filho da maneira que fazia? Que pai era esse que não estava lá... com ele ... agora... 

  Sentia-se como se não houvesse mais razão de ser, como se não tivesse existido nestes últimos onze anos. Afinal, uma pessoa sem história não é ninguém. Ele não tinha história...ou até talvez tivesse, mas sua história estava falha, incompleta... como se faltassem alguns capítulos. Capítulos importantes. Capítulos fundamentais. 

  Uma lágrima correu solitária por seu rosto, porém essa lágrima foi seguida por outra e outra e outra até se tornar em um choro descompassado, mas silencioso. As lágrimas vinham em uma tentativa desesperada de amenizar sua dor, de curá-las. Queria que nada tivesse acontecido, que não tivesse discutido com Malfoy, que não tivesse tomado aquela detenção, que não tivesse entrado na Penseira... nada! Preferia ter vivido na mentira do que encarar a verdade de um modo inesperado. Não estava preparado para aquilo hoje, nem hoje nem nunca. 

  Recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, deixando suas lágrimas lavarem suas mágoas. Quem dera que estas lágrimas pudessem lhe trazer de volta a felicidade de uma vida inteira, que fora perdida em alguns minutos. Lágrimas amigas, que estavam lhe fazendo companhia, estavam lhe confortando, ouvindo em silencio suas lástimas e suavizando aos poucos sua dor. Virou para o lado, tentando, em vão, fechar os olhos para, quem sabe, talvez dormir. Nada! Não tinha sono e, muito menos, coragem de fechar os olhos e encarar aquelas imagens e aquela frase em sua mente novamente. Com os olhos a vagar pelo escuro dossel, notou que, sobre a mezinha de cabeceira, havia um vulto novo. Não o havia notado antes. Não que estivesse muito interessado no que se tratava, achou que qualquer coisa pudesse ser melhor do que chorar escondido atrás de um dossel. 

  Afastou um pedaço da cortina, que circundava sua cama, e assim, pôde ver melhor do que se tratava o vulto. Um livro. Um grosso livro  de capa aveludada azul marinho. Com certo esforço, pegou o livro nas mãos e o levou para dentro de seu dossel. Não o havia notado antes... talvez algum de seus companheiros de quarto o havia esquecido, mais cedo, em cima de sua cabeceira. Assim que colocou-o em seu colo, algo chamou sua atenção para a capa do livro. Estava escrito, com letras douradas bem trabalhadas, "Maldições Crônicas". Jonathan chegou a conclusão que esse livro só podia estar na área restrita da biblioteca, o que impossibilitava que qualquer aluno o tivesse pegado sem autorização. 

  Ia perguntar aos garotos, que ainda faziam uma algazarra do lado de fora de seu dossel, de quem era o livro, mas notou que uma certa página estava marcada com um pequeno pedaço de fita vermelha. Passou os olhos pelo dossel, vendo os vultos dos garotos, como se quisesse a certeza de que ninguém o estava vendo. Após concluir que estava completamente isolado por detrás das cortinas, voltou-se para o livro. Abriu, lentamente, na página marcada. As folhas eram amareladas e muito finas. Teve dificuldade em abrir o livro por completo por causa do peso, mas assim que o fez, notou que a página marcada falava de uma certa maldição intitulada de "Forcius Envecti".  

  Nunca ouvira falar sobre ela antes, mas se concentrou em estudá-la.   Qualquer coisa que o fizesse esquecer, momentaneamente, o que lhe ocorreu nas masmorras, era bem vinda. Passava o dedo pela página e, conforme ia lendo, ficava cada vez mais concentrado na leitura. Parecia estar reconhecendo seu conteúdo. Frases como: "Não conseguir efetuar  simples feitiços", "Perder o controle", "Não possuir magia"... se faziam presentes em sua mente.

  "_A Maldição Forcius Envecti_", Jonathan lia, "_fora inventada no século XVII, por bruxos Sangue-Puros,  que se aliaram a Revolta dos Duendes, para promover a morte de bruxos que não tivessem sangue puros. A maldição fora uma potente arma na revolta, pois acabava gradativamente com a magia da pessoa que a recebesse_." Jonathan continuava a leitura com o olhar fixo, algo o dizia que isso lhe interessava, que isso fazia parte de si e que talvez aquele livro não tive vindo parar em sua mesinha de cabeceira por acaso. "_Com o passar dos anos, a Maldição Debilitante, como ficara conhecida, foi sendo aprimorada ilegalmente. Não conseguir efetuar simples feitiços e perda do controle emocional são uns dos efeitos colaterais da maldição. Com a Liminar do Departamento de Controle de Maldições, de 1834, proibindo o uso de maldições consideradas nocivas à comunidade bruxa, tornou-se cada vez mais raro o uso desta Maldição. Em 1905, a Maldição Debilitante foi considerada extinta e o Ministério acabou com o controle quanto a ela_". Jonathan não compreendia ao certo o porquê aquilo o estava intrigando tanto, mas continuava a leitura incessantemente. "_Uma das principais características desta maldição é a diminuição de poderes mágicos. Em certos casos, ocorrera de bruxos ficarem completamente sem poderes ou, até mesmo, morrerem por falta da vitalidade provocada pela magia que todo bruxo possui. Não há indícios concretos quanto a cura desta maldição, mas existem mitos e lendas a respeito de uma poção que realizasse uma transmissão de poderes mágicos. Nenhuma pesquisa foi feita após a data de 1905, então, a Maldição Forcius Envecti mantem-se obscura desde os mais remotos tempos da história_".

  Jonathan terminou a leitura e refletiu sobre seus últimos dias e o quanto esta leitura se encaixava perfeitamente com eles. Ficara extremamente irritado desde que viera para Hogwarts. No início achara que sua irritação fosse por causa da carta de seu pai, mas também se irritara com Alicia e também com Malfoy. Nunca fora assim antes. Refletia também sobre como não conseguira consertar o vidro de tinta quebrado na aula de Feitiços e como não conseguira transformar um fósforo em agulha na aula de Transformação. Tudo se encaixava com a Maldição descrita no livro. "Mas é um absurdo isso!", Jonathan pensava incrédulo, "Eu não posso possuir uma maldição extinta há quase cem anos!". Mesmo sem entender porque, sentia que aquilo tudo se ligava: a falta de poder, a irritação inesperada, o livro em sua cabeceira... seria coincidência demais!

  Colocou o pesado livro de lado e puxou em suas vestes a varinha. Era uma varinha longa, de carvalho e com detalhes em cinza, que o havia escolhido na loja do Sr. Olivaras. Era estranho pensar em como ficara surpreso pela rapidez a qual a varinha o havia escolhido. Pensou em como não havia proferido nenhum feitiço desde então. E em como foram mal sucedidas suas tentativas anteriores. Resolvera testar sua própria magia, pois afinal, não queria ser um trouxa, mesmo que esta possibilidade lhe parecesse absurda. Levantou a varinha e apontando para o livro, que acabara de ler, dizendo: "Wingardium Leviosa" com o "GAR" claro e longo. Jona sentiu um frio correndo por sua espinha ao perceber que suas suspeitas estavam certas: não houve um só movimento do livro! O livro não flutuou, como era de esperado. Ele permaneceu ali, parado aos pés do garoto. 

  Nada de magia! Zero! "Não pode ser!!!", Jonathan estava começando a ficar desesperado. Pensara que o dia de hoje fora o pior de todos por causa da descoberta feita a respeito de Malfoy, mas percebeu que enganara-se. O pior era saber que não possuía magia! Era um bruxo sem poderes mágicos.

  Hermione estava sendo levada pelos três homens de branco que a havia levado de Hogwarts. No caminho todo ela veio pensando em como seu filho devia estar se sentindo, como ele estaria neste exato momento. A essa altura, Hermione concluía, que ele já devia ter encontrado o livro que pedira para Sabe deixar em sua mezinha de cabeceira. Sabia que não tinha sido correta esta sua atitude, mas não podia permitir que seu filho ficasse "às escuras" quanto a isso. Nunca permitira que machucassem quem amava sem tentar impedir. 

  Sabia que fora longe demais. Arriscou-se por seu filho. Mas isso não importava, pois já havia doado sua vida por ele uma vez e tudo que fizesse agora seria irrelevante perto disso. Protegê-lo era sua missão e era isso que estava fazendo. Não acreditava em destino, mesmo que lhe dissessem o contrário! Seu destino era decidido por suas atitudes e escolhas. Suas atitudes e escolhas eram em favor de sua família! Amava sua família e nada de mau aconteceria a eles enquanto ela tivesse a capacidade de evitar.

  Fora levada até o prédio que estivera há algumas quimeras junto com Sabe e Jack. Entrou no prédio acompanhada dos três homens. Reparou que as duas bruxas do balcão de informação a seguiam com os olhos e faziam mexericos nada inaudíveis quanto a ela. Deixou ser levada até o elevador e, de lá, caminharam até o escritório de Elaine Fielding, no 23º andar.

  A contrário da vez anterior, a porta do escritório estava aberta e Hermione pôde ver, assim que entrou, que além de Elaine Fielding, estavam na sala também dois senhores engravatados. 

- Estávamos lhe aguardando, Sra Weasley. – Elaine dissera assim que viu Hermione na sala – Podem deixar ela aqui e saiam, assim que precisar os chamarei. – disse aos três homens de branco. E voltando-se para os dois senhores sentados disse – Podem ir. Eu mesmo direi a Sra Weasley.

  Os cinco homens saíram da sala, mas não antes de lançar à Hermione um olhar incriminador. Ela estava em pé, de fronte à porta fechada, sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Fielding fez um sinal com as mãos, mostrando uma cadeira vazia à sua frente para que se sentasse. Mione, meio a contragosto, sentou-se.

- Quem eram estes senhores? – perguntou Hermione formalmente.

- Sr. Oswald Harryson e Sr. Adolpho Bidtio. Ambos fazem parte do alto escalão do Conselho Divinal. 

- E o que querem? – perguntou Hermione já irritada. Não estava gostando da idéia de ter sido autuada em um dos momentos mais críticos de seu filho.

- Estamos decidindo o que será feito com a senhora. – dizia Fielding com uma expressão formal no rosto.

- Como assim?

- Você quebrou as regras novamente e conseguiu alertar Jonathan Weasley quanto ao perigo que ele corre. Sra Weasley, não é a primeira vez que lhe digo que o destino de Jonathan já está traçado e que não cabe a ninguém modifica-lo.

- Não posso deixá-lo morrer!

- A morte não é algo ruim, Sra Weasley. – falava ajeitando seus crespos cabelos alaranjados.

- Não quando realmente é sua hora de morrer, mas meu filho tem muita vida pela frente!

- Não é você quem determina isso! – Elaine Fielding disse em um tom energético, o que fez com que Hermione parasse de falar – Entenda, você fez sua parcela ao ter doado sua vida a Jonathan, quando ele nasceu. Isso era seu destino, por isso recebeste o cargo de Estrela. Mas só isso!

- Hoje sou uma Guardiã de Sonhos e meu dever é proteger Jonathan.

- Foi até aceitável que tu recusaste seu cargo de Estrela para poder ficar mais perto de seu filho, mas nada justifica suas atitudes desde então.

- No meu julgamento eu vi meu filho morrer nos braços de Draco Malfoy. Mãe nenhuma assistiria esta cena sem nada fazer. 

  Elaine Fielding permaneceu-se calada por alguns instantes, antes de reiniciar a falar.

- Por causa desta sua super-proteção, o Conselho Divinal decidiu que seu cargo de Guardiã de Sonhos seja cassado e que você passe por um tribunal para que seja decidido seu novo cargo aqui no Limbo.

- O quê??? Não podem fazer isso!!! – Hermione se levantara com tamanha exaltação.

- Já está feito, Sra Weasley. – Elaine Fielding dizia calmamente – Eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer mais nada.

  Hermione deixou-se cair na cadeira à sua frente. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Não era justo que ficasse longe de seu filho. Não era justo ser castigada por tentar protege-lo. 

  Elaine Fielding caminhou até a porta e chamou os homens de branco que trouxeram Hermione. Assim que entraram, Hermione e Elaine notaram que havia somente dois deles.

- O que houve? Não eram três? – perguntou Fielding.

- Er... o nosso companheiro teve um probleminha, mas nós cuidaremos de tudo. – disse o mais baixo dos homens.

- Está bem, então. – disse Elaine – Arrumem para a Sra Weasley um quarto em um dos sobradinhos aqui no Limbo e não deixem que ela saía de lá até a chamarmos para o tribunal, entenderam?

  Os dois bruxos consentiram com a cabeça. Hermione estava muito revoltada e tentava se livrar dos braços com que os bruxos tentavam prende-la. 

- Me soltem!

  Hermione parou de se espernear assim que ouviu o bruxo mais baixo dizer em um sussurro: "Não se preocupe". Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas uma pequena esperança inundou seu coração. Encaminhou-se, junto com os dois bruxos, à porta até ouvir Fielding dizer:

- Senhores, amanhã entraremos em contato, então, enquanto isso, não quero ninguém estranho a visitando, entendido?

- Está certo. Não deixaremos ninguém estranho entrar no quarto dela, sabe?

  De súbito o bruxo parou de falar e levou sua mão à boca, como se tentasse parar a palavra que acabara de pronunciar. O bruxo ao seu lado lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante e disse, com um inglês péssimo "CORRE!!!!". Elaine Fielding, após notar a gafe de Sabe, e perceber que os dois bruxos eram os companheiros de Hermione, gritou:

- Peguem eles!!!

  Os três Guardiões, Sabe e Jack ainda disfarçados, correram em disparada até o elevador. Pelo menos cinco bruxos corriam atrás deles. Hermione sentiu um jato de luz esverdeada passar por seu ombro esquerdo e concluiu que estavam sendo lançados feitiços contra eles. Ambos apertaram ainda mais os passos assim que viram que a porta do elevador estava se fechando. Por sorte, uma bruxa, que estava dentro do elevador segurou a porta fazendo com que os três pudessem entrar.

- Fecha logo! – dizia Hermione apertando freneticamente o botão que fecha a porta.

- "Tranca!". – Jaqueline disse o feitiço com a varinha apontada para a porta, fazendo com que ela se fechasse magicamente, no exato momento em que os cinco bruxos e Elaine Fielding alcançaram o elevador.

  Os três bruxos respiravam ofegantes, mas também aliviados. Sabiam que haviam cometido o maior erro de toda sua eternidade.

- Escapamos por pouco – Jaqueline dizia guardando sua varinha nas vestes.

- Precisamos programar mais aventuras como essa um dia, sabe?

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – Hermione, além de cansada, estava também extremamente irritada – Vocês agora serão castigados, assim como eu. Que droga! Todo esse tempo eu tentei proteger vocês de minhas loucuras e agora vocês se entregam de bandeja para todo o Conselho! Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça?!?!

- Nós só tentávamos ajudar uma amiga, sabe?

  Hermione olhou os amigos, ainda vestidos de Guarda-Bruxos, com um singelo sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. Mesmo esse tempo todo, não querendo que eles se metessem em confusão por sua causa, eles enfrentaram toda a Suprema Corte do Conselho Divinal e vieram salva-la. Pensou em como sempre tivera sorte para amizades, pois em vida tinha Rony e Harry, e agora tinha Sabe e Jaqueline.

- Está certo... não há mais o que fazer, não é mesmo? – disse por fim – Precisamos decidir o que faremos agora.

- Precisamos voltar à Terra, pois, pelas quimeras que passamos aqui no Limbo, logo logo vai chegar a hora da morte de Jonathan! – Jaqueline falava quase que desesperadamente.

- Não podemos voltar para Hogwarts. Lá será o primeiro lugar onde nos procurarão. – Hermione dizia enquanto observava o ponteiro que indicava em que andar estavam.

- E se formos para sua antiga casa, amiga? Acredito que lá nós não despertaremos a desconfiança do Conselho Divinal, sabe?

  Hermione não gostou da idéia de se afastar de Jonathan, mesmo que temporariamente, mas ponderou que não havia outra escolha.

- Está bem. Iremos para minha casa e lá decidiremos o que faremos depois.

  Saíram assim que o elevador abriu suas portas. Notaram que o hall de entrada do prédio estava repleto de bruxos que entravam e saíam freneticamente. Hermione presumira que, provavelmente, seria a quimera do almoço. Caminhavam apressados no meio da multidão até ouvirem a voz irritante de Elaine Fielding gritar:

- São eles! 

  A multidão de bruxos corria em alvoroço com os diversos feitiços que eram proferidos. Hermione tirou sua varinha das vestes, sendo imitada por seus companheiros. Quando alcançaram a porta principal do prédio ela foi fechada magicamente, fazendo com que os três forem ao encontro dela. 

  Ao som de um " Expeliarmus!", Hermione sentiu sua varinha sair de suas mãos e cair a uns metros de distância. Olhou ao redor e viu que Elaine Fielding se aproximava enquanto tentava se desviar das duas bruxas de "Informações" , que corriam e gritavam desesperadas pelo hall.

  Hermione ficara tão nervosa que não notou que Sabe e Jaqueline ainda mantiam suas varinhas em mãos. Para sua surpresa, ouviu Sabe proferir em alto som um feitiço transfiguratório que provocou um enorme estampido no local. Os bruxos que os seguiam pararam para olhar o que havia acontecido. Hermione não podia ver direito o que estava acontecendo, mas, após dissipar um pouco a multidão à sua frente, ela notou uma porquinha alaranjada grunhindo no centro do hall de entrada.

- O que fez, Sabe? – Hermione perguntou incrédula caminhando rapidamente em direção a onde sua varinha havia sido lançada.

- Só fiz a chefinha voltar "ao normal", sabe?

- É melhor sairmos rápido daqui. – disse Jaqueline apontando sua varinha para a porta principal e dizendo "Alorromora!".

  Saíram do prédio deixando-o em polvorosa  por causa da tamanha confusão provocada pelos feitiços e também por causa de uma porquinha que corria feito louca pelo hall.

Oh! Bem aventurados fingimentos,

Que nesta ausência tão doces enganos 

Sabeis fazer aos tristes pensamentos!

(Luís de Camões)

**N/A:** Quero deixar BEM CLARO, mais uma vez, que sou R/H até morrer, hein!?!? Mais revelações no próximo capítulo... e-mails, please!

Beijinhos (^_^)


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capítulo VIII 

*¨*You grew up way too fast, and now there's nothing to  
believe

Você cresceu muito rápido e agora não há no que acreditar  
And re-runs all become our history

E nós reiniciamos nossa história *¨*

- Não é possível!!! Deve haver alguma coisa aqui sobre esta maldita poção. Não acredito que não existam publicações sobre ela aqui. – Jonathan falava enquanto folheava freneticamente algumas páginas de livros.

- Fale baixo, Jona. Quer que todos ouçam? – Alicia dizia em um tom de repressão.

  Jonathan, Alicia e Daniel estavam na empoeirada biblioteca de Hogwarts. Jona realmente adorava aquele lugar com seus incontáveis livros e toda aquela sabedoria contida em escrituras antigas, mas, o motivo que o levara até lá hoje não lhe agradava nem um pouco: pesquisar sobre a lendária cura para a Maldição Forcius Envecti. Estava preocupado demais para controlar seu tom de voz, estava preocupado demais para ter paciência... estava muito preocupado e isso era mau. Não queria descontar seu mau humor em Alicia e Daniel, mas descontava. Não queria ficar tão estúpido, mas ficava cada dia mais. Tudo o irritava, tudo o fazia perder o controle, tudo lhe parecia importuno e extremamente maçante. Perdia o controle sobre suas ações dia após dia... tudo por culpa da maldição que carregava.

  O pior de tudo era não fazer idéia de como contraíra aquela maldição. Nunca tivera inimigos, na verdade, antes de vir para Hogwarts, não tinha nem sequer amigos. Sua vida se transformara por completo há pouco mais de dois meses, desde que lera aquele livro azul que achara em cima de sua cabeceira.

  Não se conformara, nem se conformaria, em não possuir magia. Mesmo conseguindo "dobrar" seus professores em aula, sempre com a ajuda de Daniel e Alicia, ele se sentia impotente perante a vida. "Por que tinha que acontecer justamente comigo???", pensava revoltado. Não estava mais suportando aquela pressão toda, aquela angustia, aquele medo. É sim, medo, por que não? Medo por não saber quem é, medo de ver que tudo em que acreditava se tornara uma mentira, medo do passado que o importunava com a verdade, medo do presente que o afligia na busca de um consolo e, principalmente, medo do misterioso futuro. 

  Sabia que seu futuro seria o de viver como um trouxa, já que essa farsa não poderia passar desapercebida pelos professores por muito mais tempo. Sofria com a idéia de deixar a comunidade mágica para trás. Não que não gostasse de trouxas, muito pelo contrário, amava muito seus avós maternos, mas fora criado entre bruxos e ser como eles sempre fora seu sonho. Sonho esse que agora nunca se tornaria realidade.

- Acredito que deva ter algo na área restrita da biblioteca. – dizia Alicia quase em um sussurro.

- Não há como pegarmos livros de lá. – Daniel acompanhava o tom de voz da garota.

  Jonathan nada dizia. Sua cota de esperança havia acabado há uns instantes. Não haveria salvação para ele e isso era idéia fixa em sua cabeça no momento. Todo esforço seria por nada. Precisava conformar-se.

- Esqueçam – dizia com a voz extremamente desanimada – não vai adiantar em nada tudo isso. Seria melhor mesmo que nós desistíssemos.

- Jona, você não está falando coisa com coisa. – disse Alicia em um tom de indiferença. E, olhando para Daniel, continuou – Talvez pudéssemos conseguir uma permissão de algum professor, com o pretexto de estudarmos matérias específicas. 

- Você não me ouviu, McLean? – Jonathan começara a se exaltar – Toda essa busca é à toa. Não quero que continuemos, ok? 

- Você é muito egoísta, Jonathan Weasley. – Alicia também começara a se exaltar, mas ainda mantinha o tom de voz baixo – Estamos tentando te ajudar.

- Vocês estão é com pena, isso sim! – Jonathan falara tão alto que recebera um "Shhhiiiiiuuu" de Madame Pince.

- Vocês não vão brigar de novo, não é? – Daniel perguntava quase em uma súplica, mas não fora ouvido pelos amigos.

- Pena??? Se é assim que pensa, então, por que nos contou sobre a maldição? – Alicia ainda falava baixo.

- Eu contei a você? Está ficando maluca? – Jonathan não media o tom de voz, o que estava irritando a bibliotecária, que acabara de repreender novamente o garoto – Eu contei para o Daniel e você, intrometida como sempre, ouviu o que não devia!

- Parem de discutir, vocês dois. A Madame Pince logo virá aqui para ver o que estamos fazendo. – Daniel continuava sendo ignorado pelos companheiros.

- Sou sua amiga e é claro que devia saber o que se passa contigo, Jona. – Alicia falava um pouco mais calma.

- Já lhe disse que não tenho amigas sonserinas!

- Desisto! – disse Daniel, indo em direção às prateleiras de livros, se afastando do casal, que ainda discutia.

- Já lhe disse, Jona, que nem todos os sonserinos são iguais! Por que me tomas assim? 

- Porque não me importo contigo. – dissera calmamente, pela primeira vez.

- Você pensa que magoa as pessoas de quem não gosta? O contrário. A gente não magoa as pessoas que nos são indiferentes, mas só aquelas que nos tocam profundamente o coração. 

  Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera Alicia, o garoto acreditou em suas palavras. Sabia que isso era verdade, pois se importava com Alicia. Não entendia porquê, mas se importava demais com a garota. Talvez fosse por ser tão paciente com ele ou por não ser como todos os outros sonserinos que conhecia ou que seu pai e padrinho falaram que existiram. Ela era decidida. Era verdade que ela era mentirosa, mas sempre mostrara-se amiga para com ele.

  Percebendo os minutos de silêncio que se seguiu após o comentário, Alicia resolvera falar:

- Eu te prometo que acharemos a cura. Confia em mim.

  Jonathan nunca havia notado o quanto os olhos de Alicia eram azuis. Eram de um azul brilhante... embriagante. Talvez nunca os tivesse notado porque nunca estivera tão perto da garota. Estavam com os rostos próximos e Jonathan pode sentir a respiração de Alicia se intensificar após alguns segundos de proximidade. Era estranho como o mundo parecia ter parado e como tudo parecia diferente aos seus olhos. Passados alguns segundos, que para ele pareceram séculos, Jonathan resolvera falar.

- Por que deveria confiar em você, Alicia? – ele se surpreendera ao chamá-la de "Alicia" pela primeira vez – Você sempre mente.

- Nunca mentiria quanto a isso. – a voz de Alicia saia tão fraca quanto a de Jonathan – Nunca deixaria algo de ruim te acontecer.

  O que era aquele turbilhão que estava sentindo? Era como se seu estomago ganhasse, de repente, dúzias de cubos de gelo, causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso. Sentia uma vontade, quase necessidade, de tocar aqueles cabelos loiros. Aqueles cabelos que, até então, nunca havia reparado que eram tão lisinhos e aparentemente tão macios. A pele rosada da garota parecia ter-se corado mais ainda quando, involuntariamente, seus corpos se aproximaram um pouco mais. Jonathan sentia seu coração bater mais forte do que nunca. Nunca sentira isso antes... não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era bom. Estar com Alicia, concluiu, era bom. A distância entre seus rostos foram diminuindo ao mesmo tempo em que seus pensamentos forem se esvaindo.

- Hãm-hãm...

- Professor Malfoy? – disse Jonathan se afastando de Alicia e fechando rapidamente o livro que estava folheando há pouco.

  Draco Malfoy estava em pé, na frente da mesa onde o casal estava sentado. Vestia sua inseparável capa preta por cima de uma calça escura e uma blusa azul marinho impecavelmente bem passada. 

- Vejo que estão estudando. – Malfoy parecia não ter notado a cena que vira ou não quis tocar no assunto - Presumo que seja algo sobre minhas aulas, já que têm muitos livros de poções aqui. – dizia com sua voz arrastada de sempre.

- Estamos estudando para a prova, professor. – disse a garota, escondendo também, seus livros.

- Mas minha prova será daqui a três semanas, Srta. Mclean. – dizia com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto – Não sabia que eram tão esforçados.

- Achei uns livros interessantes, Jonathan. Acho que talvez sirva para alguma coisa... – Daniel, que acabara de voltar, parou assim que viu o professor.

- Devia imaginar que o Sr. Creevey também estaria aqui. – disse Malfoy com seu típico  sarcasmo.

- Pois é, né? – disse Jonathan impacientemente – Mas nós já terminamos. Então, se nos dá licença, professor, precisamos ir. – disse levantando-se e arrastando a garota e Daniel, que estava ao seu lado.

  Jonathan sentia-se enojado de saber que aquele homem, a quem tanto odiava, era seu pai. Era inacreditável que ele pudesse ter o sangue de um Malfoy. Um sangue maldito correndo por suas veias. Um sangue dito puro, mas que na realidade era o verdadeiro "sangue-ruim". Os três amigos caminharam em direção à saída por alguns segundos, antes de ouvir:

- É impressionante a semelhança que você tem com sua mãe, Sr. Weasley.

  O garoto ficou parado alguns instantes, completamente imóvel e, então, virou-se lentamente. Ouvira isto milhares de vezes antes, mas ouvir esta frase de Draco Malfoy, seu pai, era incomum.

- O que sabe sobre minha mãe?

- Mais do que imagina. – Malfoy falou seriamente.

  Sentiu-se ultrajado ao ouvir isso. Não gostou da maneira com que ele falou. Não queria que o homem, à sua frente, denegrisse a imagem de sua mãe. Iria responder "atravessado" para ele, mas, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Jonathan, Malfoy continuou a falar.

- Eu pude conhecê-la melhor depois que ela se tornou professora aqui em Hogwarts...

- Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... eu sei. – disse um pouco impaciente e já se aproximando novamente de seu professor.

- Realmente ela foi professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, como todos, deu aula apenas um ano aqui em Hogwarts. – dizia enquanto olhava firmemente para os olhos de Jonathan – Ela e seu pai eram da Grifinória e eu da Sonserina e, como pode presumir, sempre fomos rivais. Mas, no nosso último ano aqui ela fez algo por mim que nunca esquecerei. – dizia de uma maneira suave – A Granger era uma boa bruxa.

- Chame-a de Weasley! – disse Jonathan por entre os dentes, pois não gostou de ouvir Malfoy chamar sua mãe pelo nome de solteira.

- E porque eu deveria? – Malfoy tinha seu sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Porque ela era casada. Ela era uma Weasley com orgulho.

- Seria até um insulto dizer que ela pertencia àquela familiazinha.

- Está falando da minha família! – Jonathan gritava tão alto, como se sua raiva pudesse se esvair através de sua voz.

- Você tem certeza disso? – disse Malfoy com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.   

Alicia e Daniel, que estavam calados até agora, foram em direção de Jonathan. Daniel segurou o braço do amigo como se pressentisse que faltava pouco para Jonathan "voar no pescoço" do seu professor de Poções. 

- Vamos indo, Jona. – Alicia dizia em um tom de afirmação.

- Não!! Quero saber o porquê que esse cretino está falando isso tudo! – Jonathan falava entre gritos.

- Jonathan! Ele nosso professor! – Daniel dizia ao pé do ouvido do amigo, que tentava segurar.

- Dane-se!!! – Jona falava enquanto se debatia nos braços de Daniel.

  Draco Malfoy mantia-se sentado na cadeira, que antes estava Alicia, com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. Estava com uma expressão cínica no rosto, o que deixava Jonathan ainda mais irritado.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Madame Pince perguntou alarmada com a confusão que Jonathan provocara na biblioteca.

- Nada, são somente esses grifinórios que estão fazendo uma baderna aqui. – Malfoy falava com desdém - Mas não se preocupe, que a situação já está resolvida. Menos 80 pontos para Grifinória pelo escândalo do Sr. Weasley.

  Malfoy pronunciou a última frase em alta voz, fazendo com que todos os grifinórios da sala reclamassem. 

- Seu ... – Jonathan tencionou ir em direção de Draco, mas Daniel, apesar de baixinho, era forte e segurava firmemente o amigo.

- Sr. Weasley, eu exijo que saia da biblioteca agora! – dizia Madame Pince – Não admito confusões aqui.

  Jonathan sentia suas têmporas latejando tão fortemente, que parecia que iriam saltar para fora. Sentia sua raiva crescer e seu sangue parecia subir até sua cabeça rapidamente. Tinha vontade de socar aquele loiro nojento à sua frente.

- Vamos. – Alicia empurrava Jona em direção à porta de saída – Vamos embora.

- Jonathan, não arrume mais confusão por hoje, vamos embora. – Daniel tentava, também, direcionar Jonathan, que não tirava os olhos de Malfoy.

  Os três caminharam até a saída, mas, antes de passar pela porta, Jonathan lançou um último olhar a Malfoy, que agora ria com gosto.

**:.: **Música alta, rostos sorridentes, comida em abundância, decoração fantástica... tudo estava saindo perfeitamente bem. Nada estava fora do planejado, o que alegrava muito Hermione, pois seu sonho sempre fora ter um lindo casamento e uma festa igual a essa. Todos, que tinham ido à cerimônia, estavam ali, no salão, participando da festa. 

  Hermione parecia uma criança, estava completamente encantada com cada detalhe do salão. Todas aquelas flores, os copos de cristal, o enorme bolo com um bibelô de casalzinho em cima... tudo estava perfeito. Exatamente o que sempre imaginou! Olhando ao redor, ela chegou à conclusão que seu casamento estava, na verdade, saindo melhor do que jamais imaginou, pois tinha o melhor marido do mundo!!! Avistou Rony, que estava conversando animadamente com Harry, ao lado do arco de flores. Como o amava!!! Amava Rony mais do que a qualquer outra coisa na vida. Amava suas qualidades e seus defeitos. Sentia que não poderia jamais viver sem ele. Ele era seu elixir da vida, sua necessidade e seu vício. Era com ele que ela decidira passar o resto de sua vida. Queria se alegrar ao seu lado, chorar em seu ombro e apóia-lo nos momentos difíceis. Era com ele que ela queria estar para sempre, crescendo juntos e envelhecendo juntos. Queria ter uma família com ele. Seria, e era, a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que não havia mulher (seja trouxa ou bruxa) que fosse mais feliz do que ela nesse exato momento. 

  Olhou em direção ao arco de flores novamente e viu Rony chamando-a . Caminhou até o esposo e ambos foram se preparar para as seções de fotos. Nunca tirara tanta foto em toda sua vida! Sempre detestara tirar fotografia, mas, hoje, ela precisava abrir uma exceção, afinal era seu casamento. Nunca se perdoaria se não tivesse o melhor álbum de casamento de todos. Por isso, contratou o melhor fotografo do mundo mágico: Colin Creevey.

  A decoração era impecável! Diversas flores estavam espalhadas pelo ambiente. Lírios de diversas cores estavam dispostos em cima das mesinhas com toalhas brancas e azuis que, por sua vez, estavam dispostas no contorno do salão. O centro do salão estava vazio, dando espaço para os casais que dançavam animadamente. Bem à frente, havia um palco, onde estava uma mesa comprida que lembrava muito a mesa da diretoria no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. 

  Após tirarem diversas fotografias, Rony e Hermione foram chamados para se sentarem à mesa principal, juntamente com os padrinhos. Todos os convidados foram se acomodando em seus lugares, pois logo seria a hora do discurso. Os noivos sentaram-se nos acentos centrais da mesa, bem ao lado de Harry, Gina, Fred e Jorge (anfitriões da festa), Molly, Arthur e também o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. 

  Hermione sentiu, assim que Rony segurou suas mãos, que ele estava tremendo. Apertou a mão do marido de uma forma carinhosa e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Rony havia preparado seu discurso há meses, mas, com a correria dos preparativos da festa, havia esquecido o papel com o discurso ao lado de sua cama. Como podia ser tão esquecido? Agora, só lhe restava duas alternativas: ou sair correndo dali, ou dizer um discurso de cabeça. Não achou nenhuma das duas alternativas boas, mas a última lhe pareceu mais coerente.

  Após esperar que todos os convidados se acomodassem, Fred se levantou e Jorge bateu suavemente uma colher num cristal, para tentar chamar a atenção de todos os presentes. Assim que um silêncio tomou conta do salão, Jorge, que acabara de ficar em pé, falou:

- Como todos podem perceber, o Rony teve a excelente idéia de convidar a mim e ao Fred para sermos o anfitriões do casamento. – Jorge falava com uma voz falsamente galante – A nossa missão aqui é falarmos bem deste lindo casalzinho.

- Falar bem do nosso irmãzinho caçula não é uma tarefa muito fácil, mas vamos tentar.

- Fred!!! – gritou Molly Weasley de uma das extremidades da mesa.

- Poxa, mãe, falei que nós vamos tentar! – disse Fred para a mãe.

  A essa altura todos do salão já riam com vontade. Rony xingou os irmãos em pensamento, mas, no fundo, sabia que ter Fred e Jorge como anfitriões de casamento significava gozação. Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione rindo como uma criança e ficou mais aliviado, pois se Hermione estava feliz ele também estava.

- Todos nós, que tivemos o _prazer _de conhecer estes dois, sabemos que formam um casal lindo... 

- ... e que, provavelmente, nasceram um para o outro. – Fred e Jorge falavam alternadamente. 

- Esses anos de guerra só trouxeram tristezas para todos nós e, quando ficamos sabendo do namoro dos dois...

- ... foi uma ponta de esperança, pois se o casal que mais brigava em Hogwarts tinha enfim se rendido, nós tínhamos esperanças para tudo mais na vida.

  Podiam ser ouvidas diversas risadas ao longo do salão. Amigos do casal riam das lembranças que esse discurso lhes traziam. Rony também não agüentou aos comentários dos irmãos e também deu risada, pois, afinal, tudo era verdade mesmo!

- Agora todos nós estamos bebendo e comendo nesta festa maravilhosa...

- ... comemorando o casamento destes dois que tanto se amam. Queremos dar os parabéns a eles por esse amor que demonstram...

- ... pois é muito difícil encontrar casal com mais chamego que esses dois. Eles não se largam!!!

- Vivem agarrados lá em casa!

- Jorge!!! – Molly Weasley gritou novamente para o filho, mas, desta vez, sua voz estava chorosa.

- Para finalizar nós queremos dizer para o Rony tomar conta direitinho de Hermione, pois, não sei se ele se ligou, mas ela era uma excelente aluna em transformação...

- ... e você não quer acordar, depois de uma briga, transformado em um sapo ou algo parecido, não é mesmo? 

  Desta vez Molly não brigou com os filhos, pois estava aos prantos. Chorava alto e balbuciava algo como "meu Roniquinho...meu bebezinho está casando". 

- E para a nossa querida cunhadinha...

- ...queremos dar uns conselhos e avisos...

- ... sobre o nosso irmãozinho.

  Rony já imaginou que, com certeza, eles iriam falar besteira, mas resolveu não fazer nada por enquanto.

- Hermione, espero que você tenha um sono pesado, pois o ronco do Roniquinho é terrível.

- Até hoje nós não sabemos como os companheiros de quarto dele, em Hogwarts, agüentaram durante esses sete anos.

- Tem mais. O Rony costuma deixar o banheiro insalubre depois que o usa.

- É melhor aprender uns bons feitiços de limpeza que quiser conviver com nosso irmão.

  Rony não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo tudo, mas todos do salão, incluindo Hermione, riam das "palhaçadas" de Jorge e Fred. Achou melhor continuar calado até o momento em que não agüentasse mais.

- Outra coisa, cunhada...

- ... a coisa mais importante!

- Pegue leve com o Roniquinho agora na lua-de-mel...

- ... pois é, né? Você sabe que ele não é experiente e pode fazer coisas erradas...

- ... mas isso é normal.

  Uma explosão de risos foi ouvida no salão. Rony não agüentou, os gêmeos haviam passado do limite!

- Fred!!! Jorge!!! – Rony não sabia o que dizer – Mãe, olha eles!!!

  Molly tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas caiu nos prantos novamente. Vendo que Rony estava sem palavras, Hermione se levantou e disse:

- Bom, já que os gêmeos acabaram seu discurso. – ela falava com um tom divertido com as lembranças das últimas palavras de seus cunhados – Eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas.

  O salão foi se quietando aos poucos e assim que o silêncio dominou o ambiente, Hermione voltou a falar seriamente.

- Como Fred e Jorge disseram, eu e o Rony realmente sempre brigávamos – neste momento Hermione era a única pessoa em pé no salão – pelos motivos mais banais possíveis. Havia se tornado um costume para mim, brigar com ele. Mas, apesar de todas as nossas desavenças, eu sabia que o amava. Eu o amei desde a primeira vez que o vi, embora não houvesse percebido. Passamos muitos anos juntos, até que eu percebesse que estava apaixonada por ele, quase no fim do nosso 4º ano. Acho que ele se tocou disso primeiro que eu. O problema era que eu tinha medo. Tinha medo de perder um amigo. Um amigo que sempre esteve ali e que sempre me ajudou. Apesar de ter conhecido o Rony e o Harry com meus onze anos, eu não imaginava minha vida sem eles. Era como se eu sempre os conhecesse. Então, quando me deparei com o dilema de escolher entre o amor e a amizade de Rony, eu vacilei. Tentei disfarçar durante anos. Achei que estava sendo convincente, mas hoje sei que muita gente já havia percebido que eu estava apaixonada. Quando o Rony me pediu em namoro, eu pensei que jamais poderia ser tão feliz na minha vida, mas me enganei, pois quando o Rony me pediu em casamento, no nosso baile de formatura, eu sabia que não havia pessoa mais feliz na face da Terra do que eu. Eu achava que sabia de muita coisa nessa vida, pois sabia sobre poções, feitiços, artimanhas contra bruxos das trevas... mas, descobri que não sabia de algo muito importante e foi você quem me ensinou isso. Você, Ronald Weasley, me ensinou o que é amar. Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo! – Hermione falava olhando para Rony – Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém e como jamais amarei. Sou muito feliz em saber que a partir de hoje sou uma Weasley e que serei sua eternamente. 

  Todos do salão começaram a bater palmas assim que Hermione se sentou. Lágrimas de emoção corriam pelo rosto dela, mas, um largo sorriso ainda iluminava seus lábios. Rony percebeu que era sua vez de falar e, então se levantou. Um novo silêncio dominou o salão antes dele começar a falar:

- Bem, eu havia preparado um discurso, mas eu o esqueci. Peço desculpas antecipado se eu falar algo errado, ok? – Rony disse olhando para Hermione ao seu lado – Vou falar de improviso, está bem?

- Está bem, é até melhor. – Hermione ainda tinha seu largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Hãm-hãm – Rony limpou a garganta antes de começar – Bem, não é segredo para ninguém que eu amo Hermione. Eu a amo muito! Mas o que ninguém sabe é o porquê eu me apaixonei por ela. Nunca me considerei uma pessoa especial nesta vida. Sério mesmo! Não via nenhuma qualidade, nenhum talento especial em mim. Sempre andei a procura de algo para ser, como se precisasse encenar um "Rony diferente" para cada ocasião. Muitas vezes deixei de ser natural, para agradar as pessoas. Mas com a Hermione sempre foi diferente. Eu sempre podia ser eu mesmo. Nós sempre brigávamos porque eu era simplesmente "o Rony" perto dela. O Rony que fala besteiras, o Rony que é atrapalhado, o Rony que dá sempre os piores conselhos, o Rony péssimo aluno, o Rony sem noção, o Rony inseguro... enfim, o verdadeiro Rony. O mais impressionante foi que ela se apaixonou por esse Rony. O Rony que também a amava mais do que a tudo nesta vida. Descobri, enfim, o meu talento especial: amar Hermione incondicionalmente! Sei que nasci para isso! Nunca tive dúvidas de que eu e ela iríamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos. – Rony se virou para olhar a esposa, que chorava muito com um sorriso largo nos lábios – Obrigado por existir e por ser minha esposa, meu ombro amigo, minha fortaleza e meu amor. Eu te amo, Hermione.

(**N/A _[Notas da autora]_**: _Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que exatamente agora começou a tocar a música do Maná " Vivir sin aire" na rádio. Essa música é linda!!! Muita coincidência tocar essa música justo na hora que eu estou escrevendo esta parte da história, né? Desculpa interromper a história assim, mas precisava registrar isso!_) 

(**N/B**_. **[Notas da Beta]**: _ _É o poder que esse casal tem, Jack....)_

  Todos os convidados começaram a aplaudir de pé o casal, que agora se beijava apaixonadamente na mesa principal. O amor dos dois era contagiante. Amavam-se e demonstravam isso pelo olhar, pelo pulsar do coração, pelo abraço apertado, pelas lágrimas de felicidade, pelo sorriso solto e pelo beijo. Ambos sabiam que se amariam para sempre, pois um sentimento neste grau nunca acabaria. Completavam-se, ou melhor, eram um único ser! Um ser de amor eterno. Um amor eterno de um ser!!! **:.:**

  O dia estava chuvoso e o vento gelado denunciava que o inverno de dezembro estava para chegar. Hermione, Sabe e Jaqueline havia acabado de chegar na pequena casa em Londres, onde Hermione morou com Rony durante menos de um ano. A casa estava muito deteriorada pelo tempo. Desde  que Rony fora morar com Harry e Gina, a casa estava abandonada. Muitas teias de aranhas, poeira e rachaduras estavam na casa.  Mesmo antes de compra-la, a casa já estava velha, mas agora, com anos de abandono, ela estava inabitável. 

  Sabe estava sentado em uma cadeira, que havia conjurado. Jaqueline permanecia parada, junto de Sabe, sem dizer nada. Hermione, por sua vez, andava pela casa. Fazia anos que não vinha ali. Passou por cada cômodo lembrando-se dos  bons momentos que passara com Rony. Pensava com nostalgia em quanto felizes eles ficaram com os preparativos para a chegada de Jonathan. Rony era o esposo mais atencioso do mundo. Ele atendia seus caprichos sem contestar. Era carinhoso e amava a ela e ao filho que ainda nem havia nascido.

  Hermione virou-se, decidida, para Sabe e Jaqueline.

- Vou contar a vocês toda a minha história.

- Você tem certeza disso, amiga? Não precisa se não quiser, sabe.

- Está mais que na hora de vocês saberem de toda a verdade!

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;

É ferida que dói e não se sente;

É um contentamento descontente;

É dor que desatina sem doer;

É um não querer mais que bem querer;

É solitário andar por entre a gente;

É nunca contentar-se de contente;

É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;

É querer estar preso por vontade;

É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;

É ter por quem nos mata lealdade.

Mas como causarpode seu favor

Nos corações humanos amizade, 

Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?"

  (Luís de Camões)

**N/A:** Próximo capítulo terá as explicações!!! Ele será narrado, quase 100%, em 1º pessoa, isto é, no ponto de vista da Mione. Aguardem, mas, enquanto isso eu quero seus e-mails com suspeitas!!! Quero pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, mas é que eu estou trabalhando agora (dando aula de informática), então fica complicado achar tempo entre facu, serviço e fic... mas eu dou um jeito, não se preocupem. Beijinhos, gente!!! VALEU PELOS E-MAILS!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Capitulo IX

Capítulo IX 

*¨* A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio

Uma música cansada continua tocando em um rádio cansado  
And I won't tell no one your name... no I won't tell 'em  
your name

E eu não direi a ninguém seu nome... não direi a eles seu nome

I won't tell 'em your name...

Não direi a eles seu nome*¨*  
  


- Desde o dia em que eu fui à sala de astronomia junto com Malfoy, eu fiquei extremamente receosa com ele. Acho que receosa não é bem a palavra... acredito que apavorada seja uma palavra melhor. Não demonstrava, mas sentia um calafrio ao chegar perto dele. Tinha medo por mim e pelos meus amigos, pois sabia que se houvesse uma oportunidade, ele não hesitaria em lançar uma maldição imperdoável contra nós. Malfoy era um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte e isso me assustava muito. Pensei em denunciá-lo diversas vezes, mas logo esses pensamentos me fugiam à mente, já que eu não tinha prova nenhuma quanto a isso. Pensei também em contar o que houve ao Rony e ao Harry, mas além de saber que eles iriam querer tirar satisfações com ele, eu sabia que essa história poderia atrapalha-los nas provas finais. Parece besteira, mas era muito importante para mim ver o Rony e o Harry indo bem nas provas da escola. Hoje eu me arrependo de não ter contado nada a ninguém. 

  Não sabia se era impressão minha, mas notei que o próprio Malfoy estava mais próximo a mim. Não próximo com afeto, pois ele continuava a me zombar sempre que tinha oportunidade, mas eu digo "próximo" no sentido de encontra-lo nos mais diversos lugares. Chegava a pensar que ele queria estar sempre nos mesmos lugares que eu. Eu sempre procurava descartar essa idéia, pois sabia que era absurda! "_Um Malfoy atrás de uma 'sangue-ruim' como eu???_". Na minha concepção isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava tramando algo contra mim. Cada dia mais eu ficava angustiada em não revelar nada ao Rony, pois sabia que me sentiria segura com ele ao lado. Guardei essa história comigo, como um sombrio segredo.

  Cheguei a encontrar o Malfoy na biblioteca umas duas vezes. Ele nunca foi de freqüentar a biblioteca de Hogwarts antes e, agora, sempre estava lá. Ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha medo da companhia dele, eu tinha raiva de vê-lo tão perto de mim. Chegamos a discutir nas duas vezes que eu o encontrei lá. 

  "_Vai ficar me perseguindo, é?_" – eu perguntei a ele uma vez.

  "_Por favor, Granger. Eu seguindo você? Que bobagem!_" ele me respondera. Mas, apesar dele negar, a verdade era que ele estava me perseguindo sim. A partir desta dia eu pude ter a certeza de que Malfoy procurava os mais simples motivos para estar perto de mim. 

  Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava se aproximando, ele estava ficando cada vez mais arrogante e sarcástico. Não podia me ver sem debochar do meu namoro ou me xingar de sangue-ruim. Com o tempo eu fui até me acostumando com isso e passei a não ligar mais para os deboches dele.

  Nesta época nós estávamos no auge da guerra. Todos falavam de você-sabe-quem e seus comensais com extremo medo. Pais chegaram a tirar seus filhos da escola, procurando mais segurança. E alguns pais, pelo contrário, deixavam seus filhos em Hogwarts, pois todos achavam que ali estariam seguros. Doce ilusão, já que no último dia de aula os comensais da morte invadiram a escola.

- Foi quando Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado foi morto, não é? – perguntou Jaqueline.

- Exatamente! Foi neste dia que Harry o matou.

- Foi muita sorte a de vocês, sabe? A batalha pareceu ter sido muito difícil. – Sabe falava mansamente.

- E foi. – Hermione ajeitou-se em sua poltrona antes de prosseguir - Se não foi a maior batalha de todos os tempos, foi, pelo menos, a mais sangrenta. Muitos alunos e professores morreram lutando contra o mal. Houve muitas mortes também por parte dos comensais, já que só tínhamos duas escolhas: matar ou morrer. Vi garotas mais novas do que eu morrerem sem nem ao menos poderem revidar. Elfos domésticos corriam desesperadamente procurando abrigo, enquanto alguns deles eram lançados a metros de distância por feitiços perdidos. Primeiro-anistas choravam pelos cantos e gritos de horror eram ouvidos por todo o castelo. Eu, sinceramente, achei que não viveria para contar o que houve naquele dia a alguém, ainda mais quando recebi a pior de todas as maldições imperdoáveis: o Cruciatus. É a pior dor que pode existir. É uma dor que parece que vai lhe cortar a pele. Seus ossos parecem estar sendo moídos por uma força descomunal. Pensei que estava sendo cortada ao meio. Não conseguia nem enxergar, nem chorar... só podia ouvir de fundo a risada maligna da Lestrange enquanto me contorcia. A maldição não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois Rony conseguiu acertar um feitiço em Lestrange, mas, para mim, é como se hoje ainda pudesse senti-la. Um pouco antes de morrer eu ainda tinha pesadelos deste dia horrível. Enfim, foram os piores momentos de minha vida! Tudo isso que houve foi terrível, mas poderia ter sido muito pior se não fosse a ajuda de Malfoy.

- Como assim? Malfoy ajudou vocês??? – perguntou Jaqueline estarrecida.

- Neste dia, logo pela manhã, eu estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts até ao Salão Principal, quando vi o Malfoy correndo em minha direção desesperado. Como já disse, eu ficava receosa de estar perto dele, mas não tive tempo nem de dizer-lhe algo. Ele suava muito e lançou a mim um olhar de alívio assim que me viu. Ele se aproximou e começou a dizer umas palavras muito rapidamente. Não conseguia entender nada então pedi para que ele falasse mais devagar.

"_Hogwarts será invadida hoje à noite._" – ele disse um pouco mais calmo.

"_O quê???_", eu não havia assimilado o que acabara de ouvir. "_Hogwarts será invadida? Como assim?_". Ele ainda estava agitado, mas aos poucos ele voltou a parecer o Malfoy de sempre. 

"_Acabei de receber uma carta de meu pai, dizendo para que eu saísse daqui o mais rápido possível, pois os comensais invadirão a escola ao anoitecer_", ele disse. Eu não estava entendendo porque Malfoy estava me dizendo isso. Na hora eu imaginei ser mentira, pois ele jamais me contaria uma coisa dessas. 

"_Você está mentindo_", disse tentando seguir meu caminho. Então, ele segurou meus braços e falou quase numa súplica: "_Estou falando sério, Granger. Acredita em mim_". Eu não sabia o que dizer. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar nele, seu desespero me convencia.

"_Por que está me contando isso?_", perguntei por fim. Não queria que ele percebesse que eu estava acreditando nele, mas não consegui ser muito convincente.

"_Não interessa o porquê. Apenas estou te avisando_", Malfoy falou de um modo extremamente arrogante. Fiquei super brava com o jeito que ele disse a última frase, então, resolvi sair andando sem dizer nada. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, eu estava acreditando nesta história e precisava contar para alguém isso.

"_Aonde você vai?_", Malfoy voltou a falar em um tom de desespero quando me virei para sair.

"_Vou contar essa história para o Rony e para o Harry_", disse da forma mais banal possível.

"_Você não vai fugir?_", ele falou como se fugir fosse a saída mais sensata a seguir.

"_Eu deveria? Se tudo isso que você contou for verdade, preciso ficar e lutar_", eu disse.

"_Não seja burra, Granger!!! Precisamos fugir_!". Fiquei espantada ao ouvir ele dizer 'precisamos', no plural. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse me colocar em seu plano de fuga. Fiquei estática alguns minutos, até que perguntei: "_Precisamos...??? Como assim? Está louco?_". Percebi que ele ficou sem fala. Parecia estar mantendo uma luta interna, onde ele selecionava silenciosamente as palavras que iria usar. 

"_Meu pai me ensinou uma passagem que dá até Hogsmeade..._"

_"... eu sei qual é_.", disse impulsivamente e depois me arrependi, pois se Malfoy estava mentindo ele acabara de descobri que eu sabia como sair de Hogwarts sem ser notado. Mas, para minha surpresa, ele pareceu não se importar com isso e continuou falando. 

"_Irei para lá assim que todos os alunos forem para o Salão Principal para almoçar_", ele disse. Então, de repente, entendi que ele estava fugindo mesmo. Tudo que ele dissera poderia ser realmente verdade.

"_Não vai lutar?_", perguntei depois de alguns segundos.

"_Lutar? Está louca, Granger? Não sou como o perfeito-Potter que se mete em todas as brigas para ganhar prestígio do puxa-saco do Dumbledore. Eu sei que essa batalha é perdida_", Malfoy falou naquele tom de voz arrastada que me irritava extremamente.

"_Não fale mal do Harry!_", eu disse.

"_Vocês não podem ganhar_", ele dizia ignorando completamente o meu último comentário. "_Eles são comensais. São treinados para matar qualquer pessoa que atrapalhe seu caminho. Não seja estúpida e fuja comigo_". 

  Esta última frase de Malfoy, confesso, me pegou de surpresa.  Nunca, em toda minha existência como bruxa, poderia imaginar que Draco Malfoy diria para eu fugir com ele. Ao meu ver, ele também não estava acreditando em suas próprias palavras. Parecia que o som de sua voz saia sem sua ordem. 

"_Eu não vou com você!_", disse um pouco ríspida. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava pensando em fugir sem nem ao menos lutar. Sem nem ao menos defender seus amigos. Tá certo que ele não tinha amigos, mas seria muita covardia da parte dele partir sem nem ao menos tentar.

"_Então você não vem?_", disse por fim.

"_Não, vou ficar e lutar e você devia fazer o mesmo_", eu falei.

"_Não aceito conselhos de Sangues-Ruins estúpidas como você_", ele parecia um pouco ressentido. Ignorei por completo esta última frase dele e corri em disparada até o Salão Principal, onde sabia que iria encontrar Rony e Harry. 

- Então foi o Malfoy que alertou vocês? Sobre a invasão, sabe? – Sabe falou mais em tom de afirmação do que de interrogação.

- Sei que, a essa altura, é péssimo admitir isso, mas, se não fosse a ajuda dele, nós talvez tivéssemos perdido.

- Mas a que, afinal, ele se referia quando disse para o Jona que você tinha feito algo para ele, no seu último ano de escola, que ele nunca esqueceria? – disse Jaqueline impaciente. 

- Era o que eu ia explicar agora.

- Mas que pressa! – agora fora a fez de Sabe falar – Espera a amiga aqui terminar, sabe?

- Desculpa, mas é que estou curiosa! 

- Quando Harry venceu a batalha contra você-sabe-quem e a guerra enfim acabou, todos os aliados do bem ficaram à caça de comensais sobreviventes, supostos comensais e também de pessoas que ajudaram às trevas de algum modo. Todos que eram pegos passavam por um julgamento, quase sempre liderado por Dumbledore, onde seria decidido seu destino.

- Foi o que aconteceu com Cornélio Fudge, não é? – Jaqueline perguntou.

- Isso. Foi descoberto que ele financiou muitos atentados contra bruxos da ordem da fênix. Ele e Lúcio Malfoy também mantinham uma parceria que visava fazer um grande desvio de dinheiro dos cofres do ministério para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Falando nisso, o que houve com Lucio Malfoy, sabe? 

- Morreu lutando em nome de seu 'lorde'. Ele foi um dos Comensais que invadiram Hogwarts. Acredito que ele fosse um dos principais, pois ele parecia chefiar os outros. Foi ele quem matou o professor Snape, mas não antes de ser fortemente estuporado da torre do castelo. Soube que Narcisa Malfoy se matou após saber da notícia. Enfim, depois disso tudo, o prestígio da família Malfoy se findou. Todos associavam o nome dessa família com Comensais da morte e quem mais sofreu com isso foi o único Malfoy vivo, isto é, Draco Malfoy.

- Agora me lembrei, Draco Malfoy era um aprendiz de Comensal, não é? Então ele passou por um julgamento? – Jaqueline falou de uma maneira empolgada como se tivesse descoberto algo inédito.

- Sim, e foi a partir deste julgamento que ele ganhou um grande afeto por mim. 

- Como assim? – perguntaram Sabe e Jaqueline quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Passada umas semanas, a Ordem da Fênix foi informada de que o Malfoy estava escondido em uma pequena cidade ao norte do Reino-Unido. Houve uma enorme comoção por parte da população bruxa e pela imprensa, pois todos queriam, de certa forma, descontar todos os maus, que Lucio fez, no filho. Malfoy foi detido e manteve-se preso até o dia de seu julgamento. Todos estavam contra ele, pois quem fora das trevas e não havia sido descoberto jamais poderia defender Malfoy sem se denunciar. Malfoy estava sozinho, como sempre fora! 

- Coitado! – exclamou Jack piedosamente.

- Coitado nada, amiga. Ele fez muitas coisas erradas antes e depois disso. Merecia ter sido preso mesmo, sabe? – Sabe já não falava com uma voz mansa, pois agora elevara ligeiramente o tom.

- Conversei com Rony e Harry antes do julgamento, dizendo que não podíamos deixar o Malfoy ser condenado, pois apesar de não gostarmos dele, devíamos a nossa vitória a ele.

"_Não diga besteiras, Mione. Devemos a nossa vitória ao Harry, que venceu você-sabe-quem_", Rony me corrigiu uma vez. O Harry não gostava de ouvir dizerem que ele fora responsável pela vitória. Sempre dizia que fora "a equipe". 

  O dia do julgamento do Malfoy foi marcado e notei que Rony e Harry estavam, de certa forma, animados com isso. Eu me lembro que fiquei extremamente irritada com Rony, pois não era certo fazermos isso com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um dos nossos inimigos. Tentei falar com Dumbledore também, mas ele só dizia que "_as verdades seriam ouvidas e era isso que importava_". Comecei a me desesperar, pois não suportaria o peso na consciência de que mandaríamos alguém do "bem" para a prisão. Minha situação piorou ainda mais quando descobri que Malfoy não tinha testemunhas de defesa e que, dentre as testemunhas de acusação estavam Rony e Harry. 

  Sabia que se alguém pudesse fazer algo por Malfoy, esse alguém era eu. Entrei num dilema, não sabia se iria contra todos os meus amigos e defendia um inimigo, ou se ficava calada e deixava Draco Malfoy ser condenado. Sabia que, mesmo que me arrependesse depois, precisava testemunhar a favor do Malfoy. 

- Você defendeu o Malfoy???- Jaqueline estava incrédula.

- Defendi. – Hermione falou com uma voz fraca - O julgamento transcorreu em direção à condenação dele. Todas as testemunhas entravam e saiam dizendo que ele mexia com Maldições Imperdoáveis e que ele mantinha contato freqüente com o pai Comensal. Rony e Harry contaram para os jures as maldades que Malfoy fazia na escola. Até Crabbe e Goyle, a trupe de Malfoy, denunciaram armações planejadas por ele. Tudo estava indo muito mal. 

  Lembro-me como se fosse hoje a expressão de surpresa do Rony quando Dumbledore me chamou como testemunha de defesa. Ninguém, com exceção do diretor, sabia que eu iria testemunhar pelo Malfoy. Ele mesmo me lançou um olhar diferente de todos os outros que já me lançara antes... algo muito parecido com orgulho. Provavelmente orgulho por eu ter ficado, pela primeira vez, contra o Rony e o Harry. 

- Falando neles, como eles reagiram com essa sua decisão, sabe? – perguntou Sabe.

- Da maneira pior possível. Eu me lembro que o Rony ficou semanas sem falar comigo. Ele ficou magoado, pois tomei essa decisão sozinha. Não que ele quisesse mandar em mim, lógico que não, mas ele queria participar de certa forma da minha vida. Tinha todo o direito, pois sei que eu ficaria super irritada se fosse o contrário: ele tomar esta decisão sem mim. Depois de algumas semanas separados, ele me procurou e nós fizemos as pazes. Foi nesta época que começamos a preparar de vez o casamento.

- O Malfoy foi inocentado por sua causa, e daí? – perguntou Jaqueline extremamente curiosa.

- A vida continuou. Os preparativos do casamento me ocupavam todo o tempo até começarem as aulas em Hogwarts. Quando começaram as aulas, eu estava tão animada. Parecia que era meu primeiro dia... bem, de certa forma era, já que era meu primeiro dia como professora. 

  Nunca imaginei ser professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes. Já havia me imaginado dando aulas de Tranformação, que era minha matéria preferida, mas quando professora McGonnagall me ofereceu a vaga de D.C.A.T., na minha festa de formatura, eu não pude recusar. Ela me disse que ficaria muito feliz se eu estivesse ao lado dela até ela tomar a decisão de se aposentar, dando a vaga de mestre em Transformação a mim. Eu estava radiante com a idéia.

  Tudo transcorria bem. Estava feliz com Rony e ansiosa com o casamento. Minha família estava mais entrosada com os Weasley do que nunca. Harry havia conseguido uma vaga no time juvenil da Inglaterra e Rony havia sido promovido a Chefe de Departamento de Eventos Esportivos. Preparei as primeiras aulas semanas antes dos alunos chegarem e até os pesadelos com o dia da invasão à Hogwarts tinham diminuído. Estava feliz, muito feliz. Até que descobri quem era o novo professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

- Draco Malfoy! – disseram Jack e Sabe quase em um coro.

- Pois é. Eu estava em minha sala, arrumando os últimos preparativos para as aulas, quando Malfoy entrou. Eu me assustei com a presença dele. Não o via desde o julgamento. 

"_Assustada, Granger?_", ele perguntou após ver o pulo que eu dei na cadeira.

"_Não, eu só... o que faz aqui_???", perguntei. Não estava entendendo nada.

"_Sou um companheiro de trabalho seu_.", ele falou com aquele sorrisinho que me irritava muito. Ele estava me deixando cada vez mais confusa, então, eu perguntei o que ele estava querendo dizer com isso.

"_Sou o novo professor de Poções_", ele falou sem muito entusiasmo. Havia pensado nestes dias quem iria substituir Snape nas aulas, mas havia esquecido de perguntar isso à McGonagall. Conclui que era perfeitamente razoável Draco Malfoy ser o novo professor, já que ele era muito bom nesta matéria em época de aula. Só que essa possibilidade não passou por minha cabeça antes porque nunca imaginei que ele fosse aceitar isso.

- Mas aceitou! Por quê? – Jaqueline ficou pensativa.

- Com a queda do prestigio de sua família, Malfoy não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar a ajuda de Dumbledore. 

- Faz sentido, sabe? Ainda mais que, como você disse, todos estavam contra ele e, por isso, ele não encontraria serviço nenhum. – Sabe falava mansamente de novo.

- Ele se tornou um bom professor de Poções, era extremamente injusto e arrogante, mas conhecia poções como ninguém. Cheguei a ouvir uma vez uns alunos falarem que achavam que ele havia aprendido todas essas poções com o pai comensal.

- Provavelmente, sabe!!! – disse Sabe levantando o tom de voz novamente.

- Deixa ela continuar, Sabe!!!!!! – Jaqueline já estava no cúmulo da curiosidade.

- Tá, tá certo. Continua, amiga. – Sabe voltou a falar amavelmente.

- Lembram que eu falei que Malfoy começou a me perseguir antes de acabar as aulas? – Sabe e Jack assentiram com a cabeça – Quando nós nos tornamos professores, essa impressão de que ele estava sempre me circundando só aumentou. Eu o encontrava em todos os cantos que ia. Às vezes achava que ele tentava, da forma dele, se tornar até amável comigo. Desde essa época, eu nunca mais o ouvi me chamar de 'sangue-ruim'. Não gostava da idéia dele estar tão diferente comigo, mas conclui que era somente uma gratidão inconsciente por parte dele.

  Quando faltavam apenas algumas semanas para meu casamento com Rony, Hogwarts inteira estava agitada, pois eu não poderia casar sem convidar meus alunos. Os comentários eram gerais: meninas falavam de vestidos e meninos falavam de meninas. Toda essa história me deixava mais ansiosa ainda. Não via a hora de me tornar uma Weasley. 

  Foi nesta época que Malfoy se tornou diferente. Ficava sarcástico quando algum aluno comentava do casamento perto dele e passou a soltar indiretas para mim. 

- Indiretas? – perguntou Jack.

- Agora é você quem está interrompendo, sabe? 

- Desculpa, continue logo!

- Ele comentava que "_...nunca gostara de trouxa antes, mas que eu era diferente_", dizia que "_...o Weasley não te merece_" e por aí afora. Na época eu não entendia o porquê daquelas frases, mas hoje entendo que ele finalmente havia percebido que estava gostando de mim.

- E quando _você_ percebeu que ele gostava de você, sabe? 

- No dia do meu casamento! – Hermione começou a falar com um olhar perdido - Eu recebi licença de três dias de Dumbledore para preparar as últimas coisas. Verifiquei pessoalmente todo o bufê (não queria que tivesse elfos domésticos trabalhando), escolhi a dedo as flores da decoração, encomendei o bolo na melhor confeitaria do Beco Diagonal (apesar dos protestos de mamãe e Senhora Weasley, que o queria fazer) e, o principal, o vestido de noiva. Meu vestido era lindo! Era exatamente como havia sonhado... perfeito!!! 

- Que lindo! – disse Jack com uma voz sonhadora.

- Realmente, tudo estava lindo. Eu estava animada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava atrapalhada. Não conseguia nem se quer fechar um botão no dia do casamento. Gina me ajudou a colocar o vestido, mas, como ela era minha madrinha, precisava 'voar' para o altar. Ela saiu rapidamente do quarto onde eu estava e me deixou sozinha. Eu me olhei no espelho incrédula com o que eu via: uma Hermione diferente, uma Hermione madura e até uma Hermione mais bonita. Estava radiando felicidade e nem ouvi baterem na porta duas vezes, só percebi quando a abriram vagarosamente. Por instantes imaginei que fosse Gina, mas assim que Draco Malfoy entrou, aquele calafrio que eu sentia quando estava perto dele me tomou novamente. Ele estava vestido com roupa social e tinha um olhar triste quando falou: "_Você vai casar mesmo?_". Eu estava incrédula. Não conseguia falar nada. 

"_Você está bonita_", Malfoy falou depois de uns minutos de silêncio. Eu não o estava reconhecendo, pois além de estar me elogiando (coisa que ele nunca fazia) ele tinha um olhar perdido e falava como um... como posso dizer... um louco. Fiquei com medo quando ele se aproximou. Juro que me xinguei mentalmente por não estar com minha varinha por perto. Ele se aproximou e chegou a passar as mãos pelos meus cabelos antes de eu me afastar. 

"_O que você quer, Malfoy?_", perguntei meio nervosa.

"_Pedir para que você não case_", Malfoy falou mais composto. Estava com seu tom arrastado e arrogante de novo.

"_Não casar??? Está louco???_", eu estava começando a me exaltar quando a Sra Weasley entrou no quarto. Ela olhou preocupada a cena assim que colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"_Algum problema, querida?_", a Sra Weasley nunca fora muito com a cara de Malfoy e provavelmente ficou assustada ao vê-lo. Eu disse para ela que estava tudo bem e ambas saímos da sala, deixando Malfoy parado perto da porta.

  Depois que eu e o Rony nos casamos, eu fiquei o mês de novembro inteiro de licença para a lua-de-mel. Não contei nada para o Rony sobre o Malfoy, pois achei que não havia necessidade de preocupa-lo com isso. Achava que Malfoy provavelmente se arrependeria pelo que fez e voltaria a me tratar com desprezo agora que eu era casada. 

- Mas como foi? – Jack, a essa altura, já estava roendo suas unhas.

- Assim que cheguei da lua-de-mel, eu voltei a dar aulas. Estava tão atarefada que só via o Malfoy no Salão Principal durante as refeições. Estava começando a perder a sensação de receio quando o via. Achei que minha vida estava tomando rumo finalmente. 

  Depois que a correria das provas passaram, Malfoy voltou a se aproximar novamente. Eu fingia não reparar os olhares que ele me lançava, apesar de continuar me xingando sempre que podia. Foi nesta época que a escola estava se aprontando para mais um Baile de Inverno. A escola estava em polvorosa com a ansiedade dos alunos. Eu, particularmente, preferiria ficar no meu quarto a noite toda, mas Gina estava me incentivando muito a ir. Acabei sendo convencida, mas estava com a pretensão de ficar somente um pouco na festa, já que dia seguinte era sábado e eu iria voltar para casa para ver o Rony.

  Estava tudo muito animado, quando cheguei. Muitos casaizinhos dançavam no centro do Salão e outros estavam sentados nas mesinhas que circundavam o lugar. Avistei, assim que entrei, a mesa onde estavam sentados todos os professores, inclusive Malfoy. Acabei me animando pela empolgação de todos os outros professores. Não pareciam tão sérios e responsáveis como eu imaginava até o ano anterior, quando eu ainda estudava. Flitwick e Sprout eram os mais animados e até a Trelawney, com quem eu aprendera a conviver, estava mais alegre depois de uns oito copos de cerveja amanteigada. 

  Eu evitava olhar para Malfoy, que estava do meu lado, apesar de notar um olhar ou outro que ele me lançava. A uma certa altura do baile, começou a tocar uma música lenta. Vi diversos casais se levantarem e irem em direção ao centro. Na nossa mesa, Dumbledore foi o primeiro a convidar McGonagall para dançar e assim que eles se levantaram diversos outros os imitaram. Binns chegou a me convidar para dançar, mas nem imagino como seria dançar com um fantasma, então, recusei. Aos poucos todos os professores foram para o centro do salão, sobrando à mesa somente eu, Malfoy e Trelawney totalmente bêbada depois de quase doze copos de cerveja.

  Enquanto Trelawney falava frases sem nexo sobre um fim apocalíptico que ela estava prevendo para aquela noite, Malfoy puxou assunto comigo.

"_Como foi a viagem?_", ele me perguntou.

"_Boa._", eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de conversar.

"_E o pobretão do Weasley? Como ele se comportou durante a lua-de-mel, Granger?_", ele perguntou com aquela voz irritante. Senti meu sangue ferver quando ouvi o que ele disse. Acho que essa era a intenção dele, pois ele sorriu quando eu me virei para olha-lo.

"_Não chame meu marido assim!!! E tem outra coisa, não quero que você me chame de Granger, pois agora sou uma Weasley. Está entendido?!?!_". Eu estava muito nervosa e me lembro que até mandei a Trelawney calar a boca quando ela disse pela terceira vez que eu ia morrer quando um dragão comesse minha cabeça.

"_Calma! Não precisa ficar nervosa_", ele falava e eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu o transformaria em uma doninha quicante se ele falasse comigo com aquela voz arrastada novamente. "_Se não quer que eu a chame de Granger, tudo bem. Só não precisa descontar sua raiva na pobre da Trelawney, Hermione. Coitada!_". Juro que quis esgana-lo ao ouvi-lo me chamar de 'Hermione'.

"_O que você quer, Malfoy? Primeiro você aparece no meu casamento e pede para eu não casar e agora fica tentando me irritar. Diga-me o que você quer, afinal?_", eu já estava de saco cheio desse joguinho. Queria resolver tudo de uma vez por todas, mas a resposta que ele me deu me deixou estática: "_Você!_". Não sabia o que dizer e mesmo que soubesse tenho certeza que meus lábios não iriam obedecer minhas ordens. Nesse exato momento Dumbledore voltou todo arfante junto com McGonagall. Ouvi vagamente ele falar para Trelawney parar de beber, pois eu estava quase em estado de transe. Não estava acreditando no que eu acabara de ouvir. Reparei que Malfoy também ficou extremamente desconcertado e, logo em seguida, inventou uma desculpa e foi para seus aposentos.

- Nossa, amiga, que situação, sabe? – disse Sabe docemente.

- Depois disso, ele me evitou. Chegou o Natal e eu fui para casa ainda preocupada com essa situação do Malfoy. Mas minhas preocupações acabaram quando fiquei sabendo que estava grávida. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. Lembro-me que fiquei desconfiada da gravidez por algumas semanas, aí quando os resultados dos exames saíram eu chorei de felicidade. Meu prazer só foi maior quando vi a emoção do Rony quando soube da notícia. Ele parecia um bobo. Ficou passando as mãos na minha barriga durante horas. Eu e ele ficamos fazendo planos e mais planos de como nossa vida ia ser depois que o bebê nascesse. Nunca fui tão paparicada em toda minha vida. Todos os Weasley me tratavam como uma criança e minha mãe vinha todos os finais de semana ver se eu estava comendo direitinho. 

- Que legal! – Jaqueline falava abraçada às pernas.

- Não sei como, mas assim que voltei às aulas, toda Hogwarts já estava sabendo da gravidez. A maioria dos alunos sempre me traziam doces e as meninas sempre pediam para passar a mão na minha barriga. Estava sendo paparicada por diversas pessoas, mas a pessoa mais me mimava era a pessoa que eu menos esperava. Draco Malfoy ficou muito atencioso comigo assim que soube da gravidez. Sempre controlava minha alimentação, não me deixava ficar na minha sala preparando aula até tarde, me dava sua cadeira sempre que eu entrava no Salão Principal e ficava me fazendo poções quando eu me sentia enjoada. Apesar dessa atenção toda dispensada a mim, eu estava preocupada, pois sabia que Malfoy estava gostando de mim e eu não queria alimentar suas esperanças. Sempre que eu podia, eu tocava no nome do Rony, para que Malfoy nunca se esquecesse que eu tinha um marido, mas apesar disso, ele parecia ignorar por completo esse fato.

  Um certo dia, Malfoy apareceu na minha sala, como era de costume, dizendo para eu ir dormir que já era tarde. Esse cuidado todo estava começando a me irritar e eu decidi perguntar a ele, da maneira mais amável possível, por que ele estava fazendo tudo isso por mim.

"_Porque você está grávida, Hermione_", ele falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Sempre me irritava ouvi-lo me chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas isso já havia se tornado um costume.

"_Isso eu sei, Malfoy. O que eu quero saber é por que você mudou seu tratamento comigo por causa da gravidez?_", perguntei a ele como se estivesse falando com um aluno do 1º ano. Lembro-me que ele me olhou de uma maneira loucamente bondosa antes de falar. "_Por que tenho que cuidar da mãe do meu filho, sua boba_".

"_Mãe do quê?_", eu jurei para mim mesmo que eu não estava ouvindo direito.

"_Vamos, Hermione, você precisa descansar. Seu semblante está péssimo de tanto trabalhar_", ele ainda falava com uma voz louca, me conduzindo até à porta.

"_Malfoy, o que você está dizendo? Eu sou casada_", tentei falar sem me exaltar. "_Vou ter um bebê..._".

"_Eu sei, e nós sermos muito felizes: eu, você e nosso filho_", ele falou. Eu estava começando a me assustar com ele. Aquele calafrio começou a me tomar novamente. "_Você não está dizendo coisa, com coisa_", eu falei.

"_Como assim? É você quem não está bem. Venha comigo, querida, que eu te acompanharei até seus aposentos._", ele falava com uma voz cada vez mais doce e louca. 

"_Solta, Malfoy. Ouça, eu sou casada com o Rony e esse filho que eu estou esperando é dele_", eu falei olhando para ele nervosamente. Malfoy pareceu não prestar atenção no que eu disse. Ele se virou e disse: "_Pobrezinha. Eu sei porque você está assim. É porque pensa que eu não te quero mais depois desta gravidez, mas para provar que quero ficar com você para sempre quero que você diga sim ao meu pedido_".

"_Pedido_?", eu estava desconcertada com toda aquela conversa. Aí ele segurou meu rosto e perguntou se eu queria casar com ele. 

- Creedooo!!! – Jack exclamou chocada.

- Como aquele cretino pode ser tão nojento, sabe? – disse Sabe indignado.

- Ele estava enlouquecendo. Não foi de uma hora para outra, não. Desde que ele perdeu toda sua fortuna e seu prestigio, sua mente vinha definhando. Ele vinha demonstrando isso há um tempo, mas eu fingia não perceber. 

- O que houve depois disso? – Jack perguntou.

- Eu decidi pedir demissão no dia seguinte. Não queria estar perto dele depois do que ele disse. Dumbledore ficou preocupado com minha decisão repentina, mas depois que eu disse que o motivo era umas indisposições por cauda da gravidez, ele acabou concordando. Fui para casa e Rony ficou extremamente feliz com minha decisão. Ele falou que estava se sentindo muito mal por não estar podendo acompanhar em tempo integral a gravidez. Ele passava todo os dias depois do trabalho em uma doceria e numa floricultura, trazendo sempre muitos doces e lírios para mim. Oh, como eu adorava isso!!! Procurei me distrair montando o quartinho do Jonathan. Tinha certeza que iria ser menino, não sei porquê. Não deixei Rony dar palpite no nome do bebê, pois meu sonho sempre foi dar o nome de Jonathan ao meu primeiro filho. O Rony nem me contrariou e ficou decidido assim.

  Passaram-se dois meses desde que saí de Hogwarts e as únicas notícias que eu tinha da escola eram por cartas que alguns alunos ainda me mandavam. Não estava a fim de me interagir com os acontecimentos da escola, muito menos que relacionavam Draco Malfoy, então, ocupava meu tempo o máximo que podia. Estava feliz! Estava casada com o homem que mais amava no mundo e, para completar, estava gerando o fruto deste amor dentro de mim. Esqueci, aos poucos, os acontecimentos passados com Malfoy. 

  Mas, em um certo dia, eu estava sozinha em casa lendo as cartas de alguns alunos, quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Até cheguei a pensar que fosse o Rony chegando mais cedo do serviço, mas o relógio da casa marcava que ele estava ainda no ministério. Perguntei quem era na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Abri lentamente a porta e vi, parado do lado de fora, o Malfoy. Fazia meses que não o via, então, perguntei espantada o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele pediu para entrar. Hesitei por um instante, mas deixei.

"_O que quer?_", eu perguntei.

"_Gostaria de saber sua resposta, Hermione._", ele respondeu. Senti meu sangue subir à cabeça quando o ouvi me chamar de 'Hermione'. Não queria intimidades com ele, então, pedi para ele não me chamar assim.

"_Já lhe disse diversas vezes, Malfoy, que não quero nada contigo. Sou casada! Por que insiste?_", falei me irritando cada vez mais.

"_Porque te amo_", eu ouvi ele dizer. Senti um nojo ao ouvir isso. Aquela história já tinha passado dos limites então eu falei que ele não me amava. 

"_Não sabes o que sinto. Você não pode afirmar o que não sabe._", ele disse um pouco ressentido. Ele tentou se aproximar de mim e segurar minhas mãos, mas eu me desvencilhava dele. Eu queria distância.

"_Eu amo meu marido e estou esperando um filho._", falei exaltada.

"_Um filho nosso!_", ele falava com aquele tom louco na voz, que eu já descrevi. Eu senti, por instantes, pena dele, apesar do calafrio que me corria o corpo. Eu me aproximei dele cautelosamente e falei: "_Malfoy, você precisa de ajuda. Você não está bem. Nós não temos e nem nunca tivemos nada. Esse filho aqui é do Rony Weasley, meu marido. Lembra?_". Neste instante vi o sorriso sumir dos lábios dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a murmurar coisas sem nexo, andando pela casa. Fiquei preocupada com ele, ele estava extremamente abalado. Ainda tentei me aproximar dele para acalma-lo, mas ele me encarou com os olhos lacrimejantes e começou a perguntar aos gritos por que eu estava fazendo isso com ele.

"_Isso o quê?_", eu perguntei num sopro de voz.

"_Você me provoca e depois me abandona?_", ele estava me assustando pela maneira que ele falava. "_Isso não se faz!!!!!!_", ele gritava. Comecei a ficar apavorada por mim e pelo filho que estava esperando. Não sabia o que Malfoy seria capaz de fazer naquele estado. Procurei com o olhar minha varinha e a achei em cima da mesinha central da sala a uns metros de distância. 

"_Aceitei esse emprego nojento em Hogwarts por você, para ficar mais perto de você e é assim que me agradece?!?!_", ele dizia ainda aos berros. 

"_Malfoy, você não tem mais dinheiro. Por isso você aceitou o emprego_", eu falava caminhando devagar até minha varinha.

"_Não, você está enganada! Eu aceitei por que te amo_", ele dizia se aproximando. "_Posso dar de tudo para você e para nosso filho, Hermione_", ele falava enquanto cariciava meu rosto. Tentei me soltar dele, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Ele dizia coisas sem nexo e tentava me beijar à força. Eu gritei, mas minha casa era muito isolada, não tinha vizinhos. Minha varinha estava muito longe. Estava ficando desesperada. Ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto me segurava fortemente pelo braço. Batia nele, mas minhas forças eram mínimas perto da dele. Fiquei apavorada e procurava algo para me defender. Passei minhas mãos pela cômoda em qual estava encostada e senti um metal frio roçar minhas mãos. Não hesitei e o enfiei no rosto de Malfoy. Somente quando ele se afastou, gritando de dor, que eu pude ver o que era aquele instrumento que eu usei para me defender: o abridor de carta que eu estava usando pouco antes dele chegar. Ele sangrava muito e suas vestes estavam se encharcando de vermelho. Ainda fiquei assistindo àquela cena horrenda até que percebi que precisava pegar minha varinha, mas antes que pudesse alcança-la, Malfoy foi em minha direção com sua própria varinha apontada para mim.

"_Não devia ter feito isso, Granger!_", ele falava com a mão cobrindo o pedaço do rosto que antes estava com um abridor de cartas enfiado. "_Isso dói, sabia? E não estou dizendo do machucado, estou falando do que você fez comigo neste último ano. Por que me defendeu no tribunal se não gosta de mim, hein???? Pena?!?! Ou você é igualzinha àqueles perdedores que só querem aparecer às custas dos outros? Você me decepcionou muito, Hermione. Podíamos ser felizes. Sim, podíamos. Eu, você e nosso filho. Mas não... Você prefere ficar com o pobretão do Weasley._", ele parecia um louco. Estava com o os olhos, cheios de lágrimas, fixos em  mim. Estava apavorada. Pensei que iria morrer naquele momento e só no que pensava era no meu filho que estava ali, dentro de mim. 

"_Você nega mas sei que me ama. O que nos impede de ficarmos juntos é essa criança, não é? Você não me deixa outra escolha, Hermione. Terei que sacrificar nosso filho, pelo nosso amor._", falava enquanto apertava fortemente a varinha. Eu me desesperei! Comecei a chorar descompassadamente e a implorar pela vida do meu filho. Tentei mais uma vez alcançar minha varinha, mas só me lembro de ouvir Malfoy gritar "_Forcius Envecti_!" e uma forte rajada de luz branca me lançou a uns metros de distância. 

  Fiquei caída no chão sentindo uma dor aguda na barriga. Senti medo! Medo do que estava acontecendo com meu filho! Sempre tive um amor imenso por aquele pequeno ser que estava no meu ventre. Amei Jonathan a partir do momento que soube que ele estava dentro de mim. E, naquele momento, pensar que algo de mal pudesse estar acontecendo a ele... era terrível! Não conseguia enxergar, tamanha a dor. Era uma dor que parecia vir de dentro, como se estivesse me cortando internamente. Gritava, gritava muito de dor e medo! Senti uma mão contornar meu ombro e ouvi Malfoy falar mansamente para eu me acalmar que tudo isso ia passar. Senti ser levada até o sofá. Eu chorava, chorava muito, pois sabia que algo horrível estava acontecendo com meu filho. Aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo. Fui sentindo minha visão voltar e na minha frente estava Malfoy chorando como um bebê. Explodi em raiva e gritei com ele, perguntando o que ele tinha feito.

"_Desculpe...me desculpe...o que eu fiz???_", ele falava como um louco. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Gritei muito para ele sair. Não queria ele ali do meu lado. Ele disse algo que não ouvi e saiu depois que beijou minha mão. Não sei dizer a vocês quanto tempo fiquei ali, deitada no sofá, chorando enquanto passava as mãos em minha barriga, em uma tentativa desesperada de sentir vida dentro do meu ventre. Jurei a mim mesma que se Malfoy tivesse matado meu filho, eu iria machuca-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

  Aos poucos fui tomando consciência própria, como se saísse de um transe. Não iria adiantar nada ficar naquele estado. Eu, que sempre fui tão racional, naquele momento nunca estivera tão perdida. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a cozinha. Decidi que pesquisaria sobre este feitiço que Malfoy havia lançado ao meu filho. Prometi a mim mesma que iria achar um contra feitiço (se fosse um feitiço mesmo) e iria salvar a vida de meu filho. Estava tão atordoada que nem ouvi o Rony chegar do serviço. Eu estava limpando um respingo de sangue do Malfoy, que tinha caído em minha roupa. Ele ficou preocupado com a bagunça da sala e com as manchas de sangue em minha roupa, mas, mesmo sabendo que deveria ter contado toda a verdade ao Rony, eu não contei. 

- Como você fez, amiga, para achar a cura? – Jaqueline já estava comendo as unhas de nervoso.

- Eu passei o resto dos meses de gravidez procurando em todos os lugares possíveis e imaginários qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar, ajudar meu filho. Por mais que procurasse, não conseguia achar nada sobre este feitiço que Malfoy havia lançado a mim. Ficava cada dia mais desesperada, principalmente porque não sentia meu filho se mexer ou chutar dentro de minha barriga. Eu estava enlouquecendo!!! Fiquei séria, estúpida, chorosa... O Rony, coitado, sempre me perguntava o que eu tinha, mas o máximo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar no ombro dele. Não falei nada para ele, pois eu tinha esperança disso tudo ser um pesadelo do qual eu iria acordar a qualquer momento. Mas o tempo passava e eu continuava sem saber o que Malfoy tinha feito comigo.

  Foi quando eu lembrei que o Malfoy mexia com artes das trevas e que, infelizmente, era muito provável que o "Forcius Envecti" fosse algo ilegal. Procurei em todas as bibliotecas disponíveis de Londres, mas nada. Até que um dia fui ao Ministério da Magia, com uma desculpa qualquer, e achei um grosso livro falando sobre a "Maldição Debilitante". Entendi o porquê eu não estava achando nada antes, pois eu procurava um feitiço sendo que na verdade era uma Maldição. Esta Maldição tirava, gradativamente, os poderes de bruxos e poderia, por isso mesmo, matar. 

  Não achei registros quanto a ter vitimas que nem ao menos tivessem nascido, por isso não sabia o que fazer quanto a Jonathan, que, provavelmente, ele era o primeiro caso de vitimas não nascidas. Foi por esse fato ser inédito, que eu criei uma esperança dentro de mim, pois talvez houvesse uma remota chance de vida a ele. A cura era uma lenda, mas eu precisava encontra-la. Precisava encontrar vida para Jonathan. Sabia que se existisse uma cura para essa maldição, com certeza o Ministério da Magia a possuía. 

- Você roubou a cura do ministério? – Jaqueline perguntou alarmada.

- Não diga "roubar", amiga! Diga que ela "pegou emprestado", sabe? – Sabe defendeu Hermione.

- Fui escondida até o Departamento de Mistérios e lá eu encontrei a "Poção Habilitante", isto é, a cura para a Maldição de Jonathan, mas a cura só poderia ser feita com a transmissão de poderes mágicos. 

- Isso quer dizer...

- Isso quer dizer que eu doei meus poderes, isto é, minha vida pela vida de Jonathan. Na hora do parto dele, eu bebi a poção e morri por meu filho. 

– Mas o Jona continua amaldiçoado! – disse Jaqueline mais direta do que gostaria.

- Eu sei, mas ao doar meus poderes a ele , achando q iria cura-lo, eu acabei dando mais anos de vida a ele. Não podia curar alguém que nem havia nascido. Não funciona assim e infelizmente eu fui descobri isso muito tarde.

- Mas o Jona está crescido agora. Quem sabe se...

- ... quem sabe se ele tomar a poção agora, ele consegue se curar, sabe? – Sabe interrompeu Jaqueline.

- É bem provável... não sei... – Hermione falava desesperançosa - ... vou fazer de tudo para que dessa vez dê certo.

- Mas, amiga, você tem poderes. Quando nós fugimos do Conselho Divinal você usou magia, sabe? Nós vimos. – disse Sabe moderadamente .

- Isso porque hoje eu tenho poderes.

- Como assim? – Jaqueline estava confusa.

- Assim que cheguei ao Limbo, meu Pescador de Ilusões me encaminhou até o Departamento de Assuntos Divinos Extraordinários, onde se realizou meu julgamento. Foi um julgamento especial, já que, como eu tinha doado minha vida a Jonathan, meu destino era o de me tornar uma Estrela. Eu relutei muito ao saber que não podia estar perto da minha família. Queria estar perto de Rony e queria também proteger Jonathan de Malfoy, pois sabia que ele continuaria com essa loucura de ser pai dele. 

- Mas, o Malfoy não disse para o Jona que era pai dele. – disse Jaqueline.

- E isso é o mais estranho. 

- Talvez ele tenha se curado, sabe? 

- Não, Malfoy não é bom. Ele provavelmente está planejando algo para Jonathan. Eu o vi matando meu filho.

- Você viu o Malfoy matando o Jona? – perguntou Jack alarmada.

- Depois que o Conselho Divinal concordou em eu ser a Guardiã de Sonhos de Rony e Jonathan e eu ganhei poderes mágicos novos, eu vi o futuro de meu filho. Eu assisti uma cena que até hoje não consigo tirar de minha mente. Ela mostrava o Jonathan caído inerte no chão desta casa com Draco Malfoy em pé ao lado de seu corpo. E desde então eu venho tentando protege-lo desta morte precoce. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz para mantê-lo a salvo.

- Como você pretende ajuda-lo agora que nós somos fugitivos do Conselho Divinal? – Jack perguntou.

- A cena que eu assisti no julgamento era aqui, nesta casa, então, acho que podemos nos preparar e mudar este tal "destino".

- Podemos ajudar, amiga? –perguntou Sabe animadamente.

- Precisamos trazer o Rony para cá. Só ele pode defender o Jona do Malfoy.

- E como faremos isso, já que ele não vem aqui há mais de uma década? – Jack quis saber.

- Usaremos alguma desculpa para que ele venha.

- Estamos mortos, sabe? – Sabe parecia estar falando com uma criança.

- Mas temos poderes. – Hermione tinha um singelo sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

- O que você quer dizer? – Jack já imaginava a resposta.

- Eu e o Sabe não podemos ficar visíveis, mas você pode, Jack. 

- Você quer que eu...

- ... que você apareça para o Rony – Hermione interrompeu Jaqueline – e o convença a vir aqui.

  Jaqueline lançou um olhar horrorizado para a amiga antes de falar:

- Euuuu??? Pelas barbas de Merlim, não!!! – Jack começara a andar por todos os lados da sala – Não vou saber o que falar!!! Isso é loucura!

- Eu não acho, sabe? – disse Sabe levantando de sua poltrona depois de um pulo animado – Você é a única que pode se tornar visível aos vivos. E pare de andar pra lá e para cá! A casa é velha, quer que ela se desmorone, sabe???

- Mas eu... 

- Jaqueline, eu não gostaria de envolver vocês dois nesta história, mas vocês já estão envolvidos. – dizia Hermione quase numa suplica – Por favor, me ajude! Ajude o Jonathan.

  Hermione necessitava ouvir um "sim" da amiga. Não iria desistir se ela se negasse, mas realmente precisava da ajuda dela.

- Está certo... eu vou. Mas vocês terão que me dizer o que eu tenho que falar para ele, ta? – Jack falou desanimada.

- Nós falaremos! – Hermione também se levantou da poltrona - Não deixarei que meu filho morra pelas mãos sujas de Draco Malfoy!

N/A: E aí??? Bom, aí está quase toda a explicação, mas lembrem-se de que este é somente o LADO DA MIONE na história. Vocês sabem que tem outros pontos de vista, então, saibam que tem mais coisas por aí.... ai ai ai... Algumas coisas que ainda estão "mal explicadas" serão no último capitulo (ah, pensa q eu não ia guardar meu trunfo para o fim???). No próximo capítulo eu, ou melhor a Jack, vai falar com o Rony... isso vai ser problema, né??? he he... A fic está em sua reta final, então, quero seus e-mails e reviews, ok?

Beijinhos para todos q me mandaram mensagens... valeu mesmo!!!!


	10. Capitulo X

Capítulo X  
  
I think about you all the time  
Eu penso em você todo o tempo  
  
But I don't need the same  
Mas eu não preciso passar por tudo que passei  
  
O Salão Principal estava se esvaziando aos poucos após o jantar. Jonathan assistia os alunos irem em direção às suas salas comunais, sentado na mesa da Grifinória. Estava sem pressa nenhuma para se levantar. Na verdade, o que lhe faltava era ânimo. Estava exausto psicologicamente. Não estava mais agüentando o fardo que carregava. Para piorar as coisas, recebera pela manhã uma carta de seu pai. Nela ele dizia que estava com saudades e que estava preocupado com a falta de noticias dele, já que Jonathan só lhe mandara uma carta (muito a contragosto) desde que fora à escola.  
  
Jonathan havia chorado após ler a carta, pois Rony sempre fora o melhor pai do mundo. Tratava-o como um príncipe e Jona sabia o porquê disso: Rony nunca se conformara com a morte da esposa; Jonathan, mesmo não sabendo muito sobre o passado de seus pais, sabia disso! A solidão fazia Rony amá- lo mais que o normal, pois Jonathan era a única família que ele tinha... a única lembrança de Hermione.  
  
Olhando para o Salão Principal, Jona notava as expressões de felicidades dos outros estudantes e sentia inveja disso. Inveja da despreocupação deles. Inveja da alienação que eles viviam. Inveja de suas monotonias... enfim, inveja de suas vidas. Detestava o caminho pelo qual sua vida havia rumado. Nada era fácil para ele, sempre o caminho mais difícil era o que precisava seguir: primeiro fica órfão de mãe, depois descobre que alguém que odeia é seu pai e por último, e pior, descobre que possui uma maldição crônica que tira seus poderes gradativamente. Não era justo estar sofrendo assim!!! Não era justo ser o único garoto de 11 anos com tantas desgraças em sua vida.  
  
- Oi, Jona. - Jonathan, absolto em seus pensamentos, nem havia notado que Alicia estava se aproximando.  
  
- Ah... oi. - respondera sem emoção.  
  
- Você não está legal, não é? - Alicia percebera que Jonathan estava ficando cada dia mais triste.  
  
- Como poderia ser diferente? - respondeu ríspido.  
  
- Tudo bem, não ligo mais para seu mau humor, pois já me acostumei. - Alice sentou-se ao lado do garoto - Cadê o Daniel?  
  
- O professor Flitwick deu um dever de casa especial para ele.  
  
- Ah, por causa da confusão que ele fez durante a aula de feitiço convocatório? É, eu lembro disso. - Alicia percebeu que Jona continuava com o olhar perdido.  
  
- Eu só estou dando problemas para vocês...  
  
- Pare de falar bobagens, Jona! - a garota repreendeu o amigo - Eu e o Daniel somos seus amigos. Estamos somente te ajudando a freqüentar as aulas sem que ninguém perceba seu problema.  
  
- Nós estamos mentindo, McLean! - Jona falara em um tom de voz mais elevado - Mas, para você mentir é uma coisa banal, não é?  
  
- Não estamos mentindo. - Alicia pareceu ignorar a última frase de Jonathan - Estamos somente contornando a situação até nós acharmos a cura.  
  
- Essa cura é uma lenda e você sabe disso.  
  
- Não sei nada! Jonathan, se você perder as esperanças mais ninguém poderá te ajudar. - Jona pensou em responder à última citação da loira, mas não encontrou palavra alguma em sua mente - Estava pensando em quê quando eu cheguei?  
  
- No meu pai. - a resposta de Jonathan surpreendeu a garota que esperava ouvi-lo dizer algo grosseiro, mas, pelo contrário, ele lhe respondeu numa voz sem forças.  
  
- No Malfoy? - perguntou abaixando o tom de voz como se não quisesse que ninguém ouvisse.  
  
Jonathan olhou a garota de "rabo de olho" e depois revirou os olhos de impaciência.  
  
- É claro que não! Eu sei que o Rony não é meu pai, mas era nele que eu estava pensando.  
  
- Quem disse que o Rony não é seu pai, Jona?  
  
- Alicia você é burra ou o quê? Vai me dizer que até agora você não entendeu que o Malfoy é meu pai?  
  
- Não é isso, eu só estou dizendo que pai é aquele que cria.  
  
Jona também pensava assim. Rony nunca deixaria de ser seu pai, mesmo que ele não possuísse o sangue dos Weasleys. Sangue que, durante toda sua vida, tanto se orgulhou de ter. Sempre que ia a Toca ficava extremamente feliz em ver seus tios e avós juntos e felizes com pouco. Era esse tipo de felicidade que Jonathan sempre considerou como a maior de todas: a felicidade na necessidade, pois é fácil ser feliz quando se tem de tudo. Era esse um dos motivos que fazia Jonathan se orgulhar da família Weasley... a eterna família dos "cabelos rubros".  
  
- E eu nem tenho cabelo ruivo... - Jona pensou alto.  
  
- O que você disse?  
  
- Nada, McLean. Eu só estava pensando em como é triste não fazer parte da família Weasley.  
  
- Sabe do que você precisa, Jona?  
  
- Isolamento? - perguntou sarcástico.  
  
- Lógico que não! - Alicia o repreendeu novamente. Não gostava de ver o amigo "caído" assim - Você precisa ver seu pai. Quando digo "seu pai" me refiro ao Rony.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Jonathan começou a perceber que seu mau humor estava voltando.  
  
- Daqui a duas semanas será natal, então, por que em vez de você ficar aqui em Hogwarts você não vai para casa? Tenho certeza que vai lhe fazer super bem rever seu pai.  
  
Na verdade, Jonathan se lembrou, seu pai havia lhe perguntado se ele ia mesmo passar o natal em casa. Jona estava adiando ter que pensar nisso, mas a proposta de Alicia fizera ele voltar a pensar no assunto. Realmente iria lhe fazer bem rever seu pai, mas não saberia o que fazer quando o ouvisse chamá-lo de "filho". Seria doloroso demais engana-lo.  
  
- Não, não é justo.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- O Rony não sabe que Malfoy é meu pai.  
  
- Então vá e conte a ele toda verdade. - Alicia disse cautelosa, pois não queria irritar o amigo.  
  
- Não posso...  
  
- É claro que pode! É preferível ele saber de toda a verdade do que viver em uma mentira, não acha?  
  
- Talvez seja melhor nunca sabermos de algumas coisas. - Jonathan pensou em como seria mais fácil se ele próprio nunca tivesse descoberto de todo seu passado.  
  
- Jonathan, me ouça. - Alicia encarou o amigo - Nada é melhor do que a verdade. Seu pai nunca vai te perdoar se descobrir, no futuro, que você sabia desta história toda e nunca contou para ele.  
  
- Olha quem fala? - perguntou sarcástico - A maior mentirosa, falando sobre verdade... não me venha com sua piedade, McLean.  
  
- Já disse que não vou me irritar mais com suas grosserias, Jona. Não estou com pena de você, estou só te dando um conselho de amiga. Vá passar o natal com seu pai e converse com ele. Você vai ver como uma dor dividida dói menos do que uma dor solitária.  
  
Jonathan detestava admitir, mas Alicia estava certa novamente. Mesmo que não quisesse, sabia que precisava contar toda a verdade para Rony e vê-lo no natal talvez lhe trouxesse um mínimo de alegria da qual estava precisando.  
  
Rony acabara de chegar do Ministério. Não suportava chegar em casa em dias como esse, pois a casa estava deserta. Com Jonathan em Hogwarts e Harry e Gina trabalhando, a casa costumava ficar vazia boa parte do dia. Já sabia que Gina não tinha horário para voltar e Harry, em épocas de campeonato, sempre ficava treinando até tarde, então, após um muxoxo de desgosto, Rony entrou na escura casa.  
  
Era em momentos como esse que mais se sentia solitário. Lembrou-se com certa nostalgia dos momentos felizes que passara com Hermione e em como queria que ela estivesse ao seu lado. Mas esses anos todos sem a esposa lhe trouxeram uma desesperança que o fazia cada dia menos acreditar no termo "felicidade pessoal". Sua felicidade seria eternamente viver na felicidade dos outros: felicidade de ver Jona formado, felicidade de ver Harry ganhar algum campeonato, felicidade de ver Gina se casando com seu melhor amigo, mas felicidade por algo seu... nunca mais. Não tinha essa vontade, pois "Que graça tem ser feliz, se não tenho a Mione para dividir comigo", pensava.  
  
Pendurou as chaves ao lado da porta e caminhou até a poltrona no centro da sala, colocando seu casaco em cima. Trabalhara muito durante o dia, pois, em época de campeonato Britânico de Quadribol, o Departamento de Eventos Esportivos ficava em polvorosa. Sentiu algo roçando suas pernas e viu Bichento, o velho gato alaranjado de Hermione, fazendo um mimo em seu dono. Rony costumava detestar o gato. Brigara diversas vezes com a esposa por causa dele, mas, depois que Mione se fora, Bichento se tornara mais uma companhia para sua eterna carência.  
  
Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma latinha com comida para gato colocando-a no potinho azul que pertencia a Bichento. Rony ainda afagou a cabeça do gato antes de caminhar em direção à sala novamente. Jogou-se na poltrona, que há pouco pendurara seu casaco, mas, antes que pudesse colocar seus pés em cima da mesinha central, ouviu uma batida na porta. Não imaginava quem pudesse ser àquela hora, já que Gina e Harry tinham chave, mas foi abri-la.  
  
Ouviu uma voz feminina falando com alguém no outro lado da porta, mas o mais estranho era que não ouvia respostas. Resolvera perguntar, então, quem era.  
  
"O que eu respondo?", Rony pensou ter ouvido a mulher do lado de fora dizer.  
  
- Sou uma funcionária da imobiliária... - Rony notou que a mulher vacilou por uns segundos antes de continuar - ... Monte Castelo e vim conversar com o senhor sobre sua antiga casa.  
  
Rony teve uma certa dificuldade em processar o que acabara de ouvir, pois já havia se passado onze anos que não mexia com os trâmites da venda da casa onde morou com Hermione. Não gostava de ficar lembrando do assunto, por isso contratara os serviços de uma imobiliária.  
  
- Oh... perdão. - disse Rony abrindo a porta - Perdão por deixa-la esperando, Srta... - Rony terminou a frase como se quisesse saber o nome da mulher a sua frente.  
  
- ... Jaqueline.  
  
- Jaqueline de quê? - Rony perguntou com uma careta.  
  
- Jaqueline... ããrr... Jaqueline Dustriunchety... é, isso.  
  
- Sobrenome diferente. É estrangeiro, não é? - Rony perguntou sem esconder sua cara de confusão.  
  
- É russo... sim, minha família é russa... mas, na verdade eu sou brasileira, pois meus pais foram para o Brasil e se conheceram lá... e lógico, eu nasci lá. Mas vim para cá novinha, embora meu inglês pareça mais americano do que britânico e.... Aaaaiiiiii, Sabeeee!!!!!!! - Rony se assustou com o grito de dor repentino da bruxa a sua frente. - Sabe... sabe... sabe inglês americano, né? - Rony notou que a mulher parecia estar disfarçando alguma coisa, mas não entendia o porquê disso.  
  
- Bom, mas você veio aqui para quê mesmo? - Rony perguntou ainda com um olhar confuso, pois achava que aquela bruxa era extremamente estranha.  
  
- Ah, sim... claro. - Jaqueline falava alisando discretamente o braço esquerdo - Estou aqui para conversar sobre a casa localizada na Rua Francis Sheldon nº 52... - Rony se assustou novamente depois de um pulo repentino da bruxa - ... 56... perdão, Rua Francis Sheldon nº 56. Está correto?  
  
- Está.  
  
- Pois então, o senhor colocou minha imobiliária como responsável pela venda da propriedade, mas há uns probleminhas com ela.  
  
- Probleminhas? Como assim? A casa está em perfeitas condições, presumo.  
  
- Bem se vê que o senhor não freqüenta a casa há anos. - Jaqueline disse com um tom falsamente repressor - A casa está infestada de cupins.  
  
- O quê? - Rony perguntou alarmado - Como assim "cupins"? A casa estava em perfeitas ordens quando eu deixei aos cuidados da imobiliária, Srta... qual é mesmo seu nome?  
  
- Dustri... - Jaqueline começou a falar - ... errrhh... então, Sr Weasley, não fuja do assunto. A imobiliária Montes Verdes não pode ficar responsável de vender uma casa que está caindo aos pedaços.  
  
- Você não tinha dito antes que o nome da imobiliária era Monte Castelo? - Rony perguntou confuso. Aquela bruxa estava deixando-o completamente louco.  
  
- Desde o começo eu disse que o nome era Montes Verdes.  
  
- Não, não disse.  
  
- Disse siiimmm... - Jaqueline começou a alisar o braço esquerdo novamente antes de voltar a falar - ... mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa, Sr Weasley, é que se o senhor não providenciar uma "descupinação" da sua antiga casa, nós da imobiliária Verdes Montes vamos nos demitir da venda.  
  
- Mas vocês não podem fazer isso!  
  
- Já estamos fazendo! Olhe, Sr Weasley, eu lhe procurarei daqui a uma semana para saber se o senhor resolveu o problema dos cupins em sua casa. - Jaqueline disse indo em direção à porta.  
  
A última coisa que Rony queria naquele momento era ter que voltar àquela casa, na qual vivera ao lado de seu grande amor.  
  
- Mas é que... - Rony ponderou antes de retornar a falar - ... é que aquela casa me trás recordações tristes, Srta Dustriunalgumacoisa. Eu não vou lá há mais de uma década.  
  
- Eu sei... êrrh... quer dizer... eu entendo, mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada.  
  
- Mas... - Rony tentou 'negociar'.  
  
- Nada de "mas", Sr. Weasley. Ou o senhor resolve o problema dos cupins, ou o senhor terá que cuidar pessoalmente da venda de sua casa. - Jaqueline estava parada à porta - O Sr. é quem decide.  
  
A estranha bruxa saiu batendo a porta. Rony ainda ficou parado, estarrecido, olhando sem ver a porta. Era estranho pensar, assim de repente, em voltar a um lugar que não freqüenta há mais de uma década e que só lhe trás sentimento de nostalgia. Apesar de tudo, sabia que não podia se esconder do problema... talvez enfrenta-lo fosse, realmente, a melhor opção. Ainda a contragosto, decidiu que iria a sua antiga casa e enfrentaria seu passado.  
  
:.: A dor era insuportável! Sabia que iria doer, mas no exato momento, concluiu que não fazia noção nem da metade da real dor. Hermione sentiu ser carregada pelos braços familiares de seu esposo até uma confortável cama. Não conseguia raciocinar, tamanha dor. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas a cada grito desesperado que dava. Ouvia vozes ao seu lado, mas não conseguia distingui-las.  
  
"Saia daqui, Rony!"  
  
"Mas e a Mione...???"  
  
"Ela vai ficar bem. Saia, que senão você vai atrapalhar!"  
  
Seu filho estava para nascer e isso lhe causava uma angustia muito forte, pois tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. Jonathan, seu filhinho, poderia estar morto!!! Oh, não... não, não, não!!!  
  
Gritos... dor... medo...!!! Hermione nunca estivera tão apavorada quanto agora. Não podia permitir a morte do ser mais importante de sua vida! Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter dito toda a história para Rony... quem sabe ele pudesse ajudar???  
  
Uma força inconsciente surgia de dentro de Hermione e ela empurrava seu filho para fora, numa medida desesperada de dar a vida a seu filho.  
  
"Força, Hermione!!! Empurre só mais um pouco, querida!!!", dizia uma voz.  
  
Seu filho, algo errado estava acontecendo com seu filho. Sabia disso de uma forma tão inconsciente, como somente uma mãe pode saber. Seu filho não estava bem, talvez morto até. Nãoooo...!!! Não iria permitir!  
  
Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione e se misturavam com o suor que brotava de suas têmporas. Mais força!!! Gritos de dor!!! Esperança de vida... um choro de criança.  
  
Hermione sentiu como se estivesse sendo esvaziada. Ainda fraca, viu quando sua sogra, Molly, lhe trouxe uma pequena criança coberta de sangue. Jonathan Weasley, seu filho. Uma criança perfeita apesar de tudo. Serias forte, devido ao sofrimento e serias honesto como devias!!! Terias magia, por conta de sua mãe!  
  
Sua felicidade não era completa, pois sabia o que precisava fazer. Aproveitou o momento em que Molly se afastou e após beijar a face de seu filho, bebeu metade de um líquido que estava dentro de sua corrente prateada em forma de coração e, um pouco do que sobrou, molhou nos pequeninos lábios do bebê.  
  
"Diga para seu pai que eu o amo muito, viu Jonathan? Eu amo o Rony demais, assim como eu amo você, meu filho!"  
  
Abaixou a cabeça contra o peitinho do bebê no seu colo e um último pensamento lhe tomou: "Era feliz, apesar de tudo!".  
  
Um derradeiro suspiro e seu adeus à vida. :.:  
  
Uma brisa gélida entrava pela fresta da janela aberta, mas o que Jonathan mais queria era sentir aquele vento roçando sua face... fazia sentir-se vivo, por isso a mantinha aberta apesar dos protestos de Daniel. Conforme o Expresso de Hogwarts alcançava uma maior velocidade, maior era o vento que bagunçava delicadamente os cabelos castanhos de Jonathan.  
  
Não via a hora de chegar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia seu estômago se comprimir só de pensar na conversa que teria com seu pai. Ensaiara durante duas semanas como seria o melhor jeito para contar a Rony que não era filho dele, mas agora parecia que seus pensamentos iam fugindo de sua mente. Sabia que precisava contar para seu pai a verdade e sabia que teria que fazer isso de improviso. Estava apavorado com a idéia.  
  
A conversa que tivera com McLean, há duas semanas, havia lhe aberto a mente e, após isso, decidira passar o natal ao lado de sua família. Resolvera não avisar Rony sobre sua chegada, pois queria adiar este reencontro o máximo possível. Daniel mostrara-se extremamente prestativo quando Jona perguntou se poderia pegar uma carona com ele até sua casa. Daniel se animou com a idéia e Jonathan tinha quase certeza que isso não era por puro altruísmo... os motivos de Daniel eram outros com certeza.  
  
- Mas você tem certeza mesmo, Jona, que Harry Potter vai estar lá?  
  
- Daniel, já disse um milhão de vezes que não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim. - Jonathan respondera menos irritado do que esperava. Ainda olhava a paisagem, que passava rapidamente pelo lado de fora e transformava um simples canteiro de jasmins em um belo risco rosa desfocado - Será que ainda vai demorar muito para chegar?  
  
- Não, nós já estamos chegando.  
  
O trem ainda andou veloz por mais meia hora, que para Jona fora um enorme martírio. Queria chegar logo e acabar com toda esta angústia, não adiantava mais ficar adiando o inevitável. O expresso de Hogwarts começou a parar lentamente e antes mesmo do derradeiro chacoalho, Jona já estava na porta de malas em mãos.  
  
- Calma, Jona... - Daniel bufava pelo peso das duas enormes malas amarronzadas que carregava - Estes equipamentos de filmagem e fotografia que papai me deu no natal passado são muito pesados, mas vale a pena. - Daniel tinha um olhar sonhador enquanto falava - Não deixaria de registrar meu 1º encontro com Harry Potter por nada desse mundo.  
  
Jonathan estava em tamanho torpor que não reagiu nem favorável, nem criticou o amigo pela sua devoção para com seu padrinho. Esta era no momento a última das últimas preocupações suas. O garoto estava com pressa e por isso começou a procurar por todos os lados o pai de Daniel, embora não o conhecesse.  
  
- Cadê seu pai, hein Daniel? - Jona perguntava enquanto caminhava esbarrando na multidão de alunos e pais que estavam na estação King's Cross.  
  
- Deve estar por aí... - Daniel quase berrava, pois a distância entre eles aumentava devido aos largos passos que Jona dava - ... oh, ali está, Jonathan.  
  
Daniel correu em direção a um bruxo magro e loiro. Jona concluiu que Daniel era semelhante ao pai, embora, mesmo baixinho, ainda era mais alto que seu progenitor. Jonathan caminhou em direção aos dois, mas antes que chegasse completamente perto, ouviu o amigo dizer:  
  
- Olhe, pai, este é o Jonathan. - Jona estava esperando o momento em que Daniel citaria quem era seu padrinho.  
  
- Você, então, é o afilhado de Harry Potter? - Jonathan entendera que Daniel devia ter avisado isso há muito tempo para seu pai.  
  
- Sou...  
  
- Daniel sempre fala muito de você nas cartas que ele me manda. - o bruxo falava com um sorriso no rosto que o deixava com, pelo menos, dez anos mais jovem - Sou Colin Creevey.  
  
- Prazer. - Jona estava começando a ficar constrangido e isso o transmitia uma irritabilidade costumeira, mas desagradável - Jonathan Weasley.  
  
- Seus pais eram fantásticos!!! Quando estavam junto de Harry Potter, os dois salvavam o dia. - em outra situação Jona até gostaria de ficar ouvindo as antigas histórias sobre seus pais, mas, no momento, o que ele mais queria era chegar logo em casa - Como está seu padrinho?  
  
- Deve estar ótimo.... será que podemos andar logo?  
  
- Oh, claro.- Colin falara um tanto sem graça - Daniel, me ajude a colocar as malas no carro, ok?  
  
Os três caminharam mais alguns poucos passos até chegarem a um carro trouxa escuro. Jona olhava o carinho pelo qual Colin tratava Daniel e sentia uma costumeira inveja. Como sentia falta de um carinho paterno!  
  
Ajudou Daniel e Colin a colocar suas malas no carro, não por simples boa vontade, mas sim para que o trabalho andasse mais rápido. Queria acabar logo com aquela "perda de tempo". Jona estava a um ponto em que se irritava com tudo e todos. Coisas simples o deixava imensamente fora do controle. Alicia e Daniel eram os únicos que pareciam suportar sua companhia por mais de cinco minutos em Hogwarts. Pensara em como iria passar semanas em casa deste jeito. Será que Rony e seus tios iriam agüentar seu mau-humor? Nem ele próprio estava suportando suas atitudes.  
  
Sentou-se no banco traseiro do carro sem dizer uma só palavra, mas sentiu- se tão bem confortável que até estranhou. "Cadê aquele estorvo imprestável???", perguntou-se.  
  
- Você viu minha varinha, Daniel?  
  
- Não estava no seu bolso, Jona? - Daniel perguntou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.  
  
- Aquele estúpido pedaço de madeira que não serve para nada!!! - Jona explodiu em raiva - Droga, deve ter caído na cabine do trem!!!  
  
- Quer que eu vá buscar? - Colin perguntou docemente.  
  
- Não. Deixa que eu mesmo vou. - Jonathan quase enforcou Daniel com o cinto de segurança do carro, assim que saiu do banco traseiro.  
  
Jonathan sentia como se o universo estivesse conspirando contra ele. Por que para ele tudo dava errado? Odiava aquele ar de reencontro que a estação emanava... a felicidade dos outros começava a irritá-lo. Por que sorriem tanto??? Por que são tão felizes, se o mundo é injusto e cruel??? Por que eles e não eu??? Por quê???  
  
Entrou correndo na portinha do trem e procurou como um louco a cabine que estivera há minutos atrás. Os corredores claros estavam completamente desertos e Jona enfiava a cabeça em cada salinha que passava. Estava se irritando cada segundo mais, não queria se irritar, mas sua "burrice" era o cúmulo. Sabia o porquê havia esquecido a varinha, era porque aquele estúpido objeto não lhe servia mais. Não tinha função! Carregava-o somente por carregar.  
  
Jonathan colocou sua cabeça dentro de uma cabine, que de súbito lhe pareceu familiar. Era a cabine que viajara, juntamente com Daniel, há algumas horas atrás. Entrou se xingando mentalmente por ter deixado sua inútil varinha em cima do banco a esquerda. Pegou o objeto, depois de dar um sonoro muxoxo de desgosto. Jona girou o calcanhar, mas antes que pudesse se virar completamente, sentiu uma forte mão forçando contra sua boca.  
  
Tentou gritar, tentou morder, tentou escapar... mas, de repente, sentiu sua visão ficar turva e no instante seguinte, já não estava mais consciente.  
  
NA: Próximo capitulo será o penúltimo... ai ai... a fic está acabando!!! Espero que vocês estejam gostando e, please, me mandem reviews!!! Beijão para a Vic, Vi, Biba, Nessa, CACL, Karen e Mari... valeu mesmo!!!!! Talvez o próximo capitulo demore "um pouquinho', mas não se deseperem nem me xinguem por favor!!! He he... Até mais!!!! 


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

  
NA: Bom, gente, depois de quase (ou mais de) um mês aqui está o penúltimo capítulo! Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir MIL desculpas pela demora, mas eu estava HIPER atrapalhada e oculpada... espero que vcs não tenham desistido de ler a fic... Segundo: eu gostaria de dedicar este capítulo para duas pessoas que eu tô devendo e-mail há seculos e que mesmo assim continuam sendo minhas amigonas (**CACL e Fransoah)... Sorry a todos que eu esteja devendo e-mail e etc, mas prometo que assim que eu me organizar direitinho e colocarei tudo em ordem. Enquanto isso: espero os comentários e e-mails de vcs... Boa leitura!!!  
  
  
_*¨* If it's lonely where you are come back down  
Se é solitário onde você está, volte *¨*  
_  
  
Jonathan abriu seus olhos com dificuldade. Olhou ao redor e só via sombras desfocadas. Sentia-se fraco e desnorteado. "Onde estou?" e "Por que estou aqui?" eram as únicas perguntas que sua mente conseguia formular. Aos poucos, sua visão foi perdendo a turvação e ele pôde notar que estava deitado em um chão gelado e empoeirado de piso. Levantou-se com dificuldade e deu mais uma boa olhada no lugar onde estava. Apesar do breu do ambiente, Jona pôde notar que estava em uma casa. Parecia que há anos a casa não recebia a visita de ninguém, pois o pó, as teias de aranha e as rachaduras nas paredes davam uma aparência de abandono ao local. O lugar não lhe parecia estranho, muito pelo contrário, era-lhe extremamente familiar, só não sabia porquê.  
Ainda não compreendia o que estava fazendo ali. A única coisa de que Jona se lembrava era de ter pegado sua varinha na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ao lembrar disto, quase que por reflexo, ele levou suas mãos ao bolso e sentiu que sua varinha se encontrava ali.   
Sentia umas pontadas agudas em sua cabeça, que o deixava tonto por alguns segundos. Continuou caminhando com dificuldade pela escura casa. Chegou a esbarrar em uma pilastra central, que o fez pensar por um segundo que todo lugar fosse desabar. O breu do ambiente começara a incomodá-lo realmente, pois o que Jonathan mais queria era encontrar a saída daquele lugar. Pegando a varinha do bolso, passou por sua mente o quanto seria útil ter poderes mágicos para poder efetuar um Lumus. Aprendera lições em Hogwarts que, infelizmente, jamais usaria.   
Após esbarrar e ir ao encontro de algumas paredes, Jona chegou a conclusão que achara uma porta. Girou com dificuldade a empoeirada e provavelmente enferrujada maçaneta. Neste instante, Jona se lembrou que não estava ali porque queria e sim, porque alguém o havia trazido e, provavelmente, esta pessoa não estaria longe. Com este pensamento em mente, Jonathan abriu rapidamente a porta, mas, antes que pudesse botar os pés para fora ouviu uma voz dizer "Estupefaça!" e sentiu uma rajada de luz o jogando para dentro da casa novamente.   
Fora lançado a alguns metros de distância e, quando bateu contra uma das paredes, sentiu pequenos pedaços do teto caindo sobre si.  
- Quem está aí? – perguntou levando as mãos à cabeça, tentando amparar poeira e pedras que caiam do alto.  
Ouviu passos firmes e lentos vindo em sua direção. Tentou se levantar, mas estava sentindo dor. Um medo também começou a invadi-lo quando viu a sombra da pessoa a sua frente projetada por causa da claridade vinda da porta aberta.   
- Quem está aí? – perguntou novamente, mas sem tanta firmeza na voz como antes.  
- Phosphoro... – um murmúrio foi ouvido e neste instante a sala foi iluminada pelo que parecia ser centenas de pequenas velas brancas que levitavam no ar.   
A repentina claridade fez os olhos de Jona arderem e rapidamente ele os fechou, na tentativa de se acostumar à luz.  
- Incomodado com a luz, Jonathan?   
Aquela voz arrastada era inconfundível.  
- Professor Malfoy? – Jona perguntou enquanto abria os olhos – Por que ...  
- ... por que eu te trouxe aqui? Será que eu não posso levar meu filho para onde eu quero?  
- Não sou seu filho!  
- Não seja tolo, Jonathan. – Malfoy falava calmamente – Aquele Weasley inútil, a quem você chama de pai, nunca seria capaz de, se quer, gerar um filho.   
- Não o chame de inútil!! Ele é meu pai, pois foi ele quem cuidou de mim.  
Malfoy soltou uma forçada e fria gargalhada, que fez Jonathan se arrepiar.  
- E era isso que você estava indo dizer a ele? – perguntou com uma voz falsamente melosa – Comovente, isto realmente é comovente. Você terá a oportunidade de dizer isso a ele quando formos procurá-lo.  
- O que você quer?  
- O que eu quero? O que eu quero, Jonathan, é ver aquele Weasley nojento sofrer. Sofrer por descobrir que seu único filho é filho de seu grande inimigo. Quero vê-lo sofrer ao saber que sua esposa amou o homem que ele mais odeia. Sofrer e agoniar por ter nascido, por respirar.  
Jona não sabia o que dizer. Sua raiva era tanta que até pronunciar algo se tornara difícil.  
- Você sabe que é meu filho. Queira ou não, você é um Malfoy.  
Sentiu-se enojado só de ouvir a última frase do bruxo a sua frente, mesmo sabendo que era tudo verdade. Uma triste verdade, mas, uma verdade.  
- Você é extremamente previsível! Eu sabia que você preferiria passar o natal junto de sua falsa família, então, nem precisei planejar como te tirar de Hogwarts, mas, tenho que admitir, que você ter esquecido sua varinha no trem e ter voltado para busca-la, facilitou muito meu trabalho.  
- O que você quer de mim? – Jona perguntou entre os dentes.  
- Já disse, quero passar mais tempo com meu filho.  
- Mentira sua! Você me trouxe aqui por algum motivo e eu quero saber o porquê! – Jonathan sentia que sua irritação chegara ao limite. Queria descontar toda sua raiva destes últimos meses naquele arrogante mentiroso. Suas mãos tremiam de nervoso. Sentia seu sangue ferver em suas veias, enquanto levantava com dificuldade do chão.  
- Não devias chamar teu pai de mentiroso, sabia? – Malfoy tinha um sorriso enquanto falava.  
- Mesmo que você seja meu pai, mesmo que eu tenha seu sangue, eu nunca serei como você, pois eu te enojo. Tenho certeza que você deve ter usado algum truque em minha mãe, pois sei que, em sã consciência, ela nunca teria nada com um fracassado como você!   
O garoto percebeu que suas palavras pareceram afetar Malfoy, pois o sorrisinho de esvaiu de seu rosto lentamente.  
- Fracassado?  
- Fracassado. É isso que você é! Um fracassado que sofre, pois trabalha em um emprego que não gosta, sofre porque ninguém gosta de você e sofre porque sua máscara de "Senhor Malvado" não assusta ninguém!  
- Não seja infantil, Jonathan. – Malfoy falava sem o seu típico sorrisinho – Quem disse que me importo? Não ligo para o que você pensa sobre mim. Você, nem ninguém!   
- Você diz isso porque não admite que todos sentem pena de você! – Jona queria ferir Malfoy de qualquer maneira. Parecia precisar disso... A raiva que sentia precisava se esvair por algum meio. – Ninguém te ama. Ninguém nunca vai te amar!  
- Cale-se. – Draco Malfoy parecia ter começado a se incomodar com as palavras do garoto.  
- As pessoas fogem de você, pois sua presença incomoda. Você incomoda a todos. – falava em meio aos "cale a boca" de Malfoy.  
- Eu nunca quero ser como você, pois não quero que todos pensem que eu sou um fraco como você é. – Jona tirara uma força interior que o fazia suportar a dor física e o cansaço que sentia. Só o que pensava no momento era que odiava aquele bruxo do fundo de sua alma e queria que ele morresse uma morte dolorosa e lacerante.  
- Cale a boca... Cale a boca!!! – Malfoy "explodiu" de repente com sua varinha pontada fortemente para a garganta do garoto – Cale essa sua boca antes que eu faça alguma besteira!   
Draco estava com o rosto muito vermelho, que demonstrava o quão nervoso as palavras de Jona o deixara. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seus olhos miravam Jona com ódio. O garoto sentia-se bem pelo estado em que deixara Malfoy, apesar do medo que aflorava dentro de si após notar o olhar frio e impiedoso do bruxo.  
- Faça o que quiser, não me importo com mais nada. Prefiro a morte a ser um Malfoy desprezível. – Jona pronunciou a frase derradeira, fechando seus olhos.   
Só houve tempo de abrir rapidamente seus olhos no exato momento em que viu o bruxo a sua frente ser lançado para longe após ser atingido por uma rajada de luz prateada e ofuscante.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fazia anos em que Rony não andava por aquele bairro. Tudo estava diferente desde a última vez que estivera ali. Tantas coisas havia acontecido desde que comprara aquela casa com Mione, mas parecia que fora ontem que vira o olhar admirado da esposa.   
O silêncio do local encantou Hermione. O bairro era extremamente isolado. Não se via transeuntes, muito menos veículos por perto. O cheiro de campo que emanava do local também cativou Rony logo de inicio.   
Viajava de carro trouxa, pois preferia apreciar a paisagem. O ar gelado que batia em seu rosto por causa da janela aberta o fazia esquecer os problemas temporariamente. Era como se vivesse uma vida diferente por alguns segundos.  
Cada lugar que passava, apesar de estar bem diferente do que Rony se lembrava, o fazia recordar a esposa. Hermione se mostrara uma bruxa encantada por plantas, flores e pássaros. O sorriso que emanava de seu rosto era divino quando iluminado ao sol... Rony se lembrava bem daquele sorriso. Trocaria sua vida só para ver aquele sorriso novamente.  
A estrada de terra se estendia em direção a morros verdejantes ao fundo, que mais pareciam pintados a óleo. A neblina provocada pelo frio só embelezava ainda mais a paisagem. Apesar da solidão que sentia ao ver toda aquela beleza sozinho, Rony deixou um breve sorriso lhe tomar.   
O sol sumia tímido no céu; em breve anoiteceria. Ao longe Rony avistou a casinha em que passou os melhores (e os piores) momentos de sua vida. Um sentimento de nostalgia o invadiu. Olhar o estado em que a casa se encontrava o deixou triste.   
A casa tinha a aparência de bem mais velha do que realmente era. As paredes um dia brancas, agora estavam de um cinza sujo, mal conservado. As gotas de chuva pareceram acabar com os alicerces, provocando rachaduras imensas nas dobras da casa. Janelas pareciam mais do que corroídas pelo tempo.   
Rony parou o carro de fronte a casa. Desligou o motor e ainda ficou sentado alguns instantes, tentando avaliar se lhe faria bem entrar ou não. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido naquela casa, que nem mais sabia se lhe faria bem entrar e encarar o passado.  
Levantou os olhos e olhou em direção a entrada da casa. Uma coisa o surpreendeu: a porta da sala estava aberta. Rony achou extremamente estranho, já que havia anos que não freqüentava o lugar e sabia que, além da imobiliária, ninguém mais aparecia ali.   
Saiu do carro e caminhou até o pequeno portão. Não tinha bom pressentimento quanto àquela situação. Tirou sua varinha das vestes, deixando-a em mãos, e continuou caminhando lentamente até a porta principal. Desviou de um largo arbusto e seguiu o caminho de pedra que findava na porta aberta.   
Ouviu vozes vindas de dentro da casa, mas continuou a passos lentos e silenciosos. Uma voz juvenil falou "Prefiro a morte a ser um Malfoy desprezível" no mesmo momento em que Rony entrou na sala. Draco Malfoy estava com sua varinha apontada em direção a Jonathan... Ele iria matá-lo.   
Rony lançou um feitiço de estuporação que fez Draco Malfoy cair a metros de distância de seu filho.  
- Pai! – Jonathan gritou indo na direção de Rony abraçando-o.  
Apesar do carinho do filho, Rony não baixou sua varinha – que continuava apontada para Malfoy – como se estivesse esperando um movimento em falso do bruxo oponente.  
- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?! – Rony gritou assim que viu Malfoy recuperando suas forças – Hãm? Responda!!!  
Rony nunca estivera tão furioso em toda sua vida. Tinha um ódio dentro de si que não podia ser explicado. Como aquele bruxo sórdido poderia estar tentando matar seu filho? Matar sua razão de viver?  
Draco Malfoy sentou-se no chão e limpou com as costas das mãos o sangue que escorria do canto de seus lábios. Olhou Rony com um olhar de puro desprezo antes de cuspir para longe o sangue acumulado na boca. Levantou-se tentando limpar "discretamente" suas vestes. Abaixou-se novamente para pegar sua varinha segundos depois de Rony dizer "Accio Varinha".  
- O que você quer que eu diga, Weasley?  
Jonathan ainda tentou segurar seu pai, mas com uma velocidade – e ódio - que normalmente Rony não tinha, ele foi em direção a Malfoy jogando as duas varinhas a distância. Rony apertou com toda a força que tinha o colarinho de Draco.   
- O que você estava fazendo aqui com meu filho? – falava entre os dentes – Diga, seu crápula nojento!!! – Rony puxou Malfoy fortemente para perto de si antes de soltá-lo com violência para longe.  
- Você quer saber a verdade, Weasley?   
- Não brinque comigo, senão...  
- Brincar? – Draco caminhou pela escura sala. Já tinha recuperado aquele olhar e fala imponente de sempre – Você é realmente muito ingênuo, Weasley. Tolo você em pensar que eu brincaria com relação ao que está em jogo aqui. Isso é grande, Weasley. Realmente grande. – e olhando para Jona completou - Não é Jonathan?  
Rony continuava extremamente zangado, mas um certo receio tomou conta de si. A fala de Malfoy o tomava de um jeito estranho. Olhou Jonathan de relance e viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Apavorou-se no mesmo instante.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Você nunca se perguntou porque o Jonathan não puxou o seu horrendo cabelo ruivo? Ou qualquer coisa sua?  
Não entendia o que Draco Malfoy estava dizendo... Ou talvez Rony não queria entender. Estava sentindo seu ódio crescer novamente. Procurou sua varinha com o olhar e a viu na mão de Jonathan, juntamente com a de Malfoy. Inconscientemente achou melhor mesmo, pois se estivesse com sua varinha em mãos já teria assassinado aquele bruxo nojento a sua frente.  
- Jona, do que ele está falando? – Rony perguntou com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.  
Jonathan abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. Rony viu lágrimas molharem o piso empoeirado e finalmente sentiu o peso da situação; sabia que seu filho tinha algo realmente importante e doloroso a dizer.  
- Vamos, Jonathan. Você não tinha me dito que estava indo contar a verdade para ele quando você saiu de Hogwarts?   
- Saiu de Hogwarts? – neste instante Rony se lembrou que seu filho devia estar na escola naquele exato momento.  
Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Jona levantou a cabeça. Encarou seu pai com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Rony sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver seu filho naquele estado.  
- Eu... Eu estava indo passar o Natal com você, pois eu precisava lhe contar uma coisa.   
A voz do garoto saia fraca e algumas vezes parecia lhe faltar forças para pronunciar as palavras. Rony permaneceu firme até o momento em que escutaria o que o filho tinha a dizer de tão horrível.  
- Diga a ele, Jonathan. – Malfoy falava friamente – Diga que você não é seu filho. Diga!  
Seus ouvidos o enganavam... Jonathan não era seu filho? Era uma brincadeira estúpida de Malfoy com certeza! Rony olhou Jonathan em busca de um conforto, de uma confirmação de que aquilo era mentira.  
- O que ele está dizendo, filho?  
Jonathan abaixou sua cabeça novamente e o mundo de Rony caiu. Não, não podia ser real!  
- É verdade. – Jona disse em um sopro de voz. Lágrimas caíram novamente pelo rosto sujo do garoto. – Malfoy é meu pai.  
Seu coração pareceu parar naquele instante. O mundo pareceu parar de girar e todo o ar que estava em seus pulmões ficou preso. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, que começaram a escorrer sem sua permissão ou atenção.   
- Não, Jonathan! Ele te enganou de alguma forma. Isso é mentira filho!   
- Eu vi. Eu entrei na Penseira dele... Eu sinto muito.  
Rony ainda lançou um olhar incrédulo ao filho, que estava sentando-se no chão se esgueirando pela parede. Jonathan deitou sua cabeça por entre as pernas e Rony pôde ouvir seu choro alto. Sua visão se tornou turva, mas ainda conseguiu focalizar Malfoy quando ouviu-o dizer:  
- Ele é meu filho, Weasley. Não seu!  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione gritava e chorava. Sentia seu coração partido ao ver aquela cena... Não podia fazer nada e odiava-se por isso!!!  
- Não! – gritou antes de jogar-se derrotada no chão ao lado de seu filho – Não...   
Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Lágrima nenhuma seria capaz de levar sua dor embora. Nada podia fazer para amenizar aquela situação. Aquela mentira de Malfoy acabaria com a vida de sua família... Acabaria com Rony.   
Hermione sabia que Jonathan era a única coisa importante na vida de Rony. Ser pai dele fazia Rony viver dia após dia. Aquela mentira não duraria para sempre, mas duraria o bastante para acabar com a sofrida vida de Rony.  
Podia ouvir os pensamentos dele... Nada a deixara pior em toda sua vida ou morte. Ela sabia que Rony estava morrendo por dentro. Sentia sua família acabada... Sentia-se acabada... Derrotada.   
Abaixou sua cabeça em uma posição igual a de seu filho, ao seu lado. Chorou. Chorou com talvez jamais tivesse chorado antes...   
Sentiu uma mão afagar seus cabelos. Levantou os olhos e viu Jaqueline e Sabe abaixados ao seu lado. Jaque estendeu sua mão esquerda para ela e a ajudou a se levantar.   
Hermione não entendeu o que eles estavam fazendo, mas não estava em situação de contestar nada. Caminhou ao lado dos dois alguns passos.  
Sabe segurou sua outra mão. Hermione jamais vira os rostos de Jaqueline e Sabe mais sério antes. Viu o bruxo segurar, com a mão vazia, a mão direita de Jaqueline formando assim um circulo silencioso entre eles.   
Uma vibração forte, porém boa, pareceu percorrer o corpo de Hermione. Sentia uma força poderosa indo em direção a ela. Não entendia, mas pressentia algo grande daquilo. Algo novo.  
- Desculpe- nos por não termos te contado antes. – Hermione ouviu Jaqueline dizer antes de fechar os olhos e sentir um impulso invadir seu corpo.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Não é verdade! - Rony disse após uns instantes de silêncio. A raiva que estava sentindo por Draco Malfoy aumentou em proporção, mas não sentia mais vontade de atacá-lo, matá-lo, machucá-lo. Não tinha forças para isso. – Jonathan é meu filho e de Mione!  
- De Hermione sim, não seu. – Malfoy falou com a voz mais venenosa do mundo.  
Como de Hermione? Filho de Hermione e Malfoy? Hermione e Malfoy juntos? Pensara que ele estivesse insinuando ter havido um erro, um engano, mas não uma traição. Hermione nunca faria isso... Nunca...   
Foi em direção ao filho e o ergueu com força do chão. Olhou firme para ele.  
- Por quê, Jona? Por que você está mentindo?!?! – Rony deu-se por derrotado e suplicou – Diga que é mentira! Isso é mentira...  
Rony abraçou Jonathan e sentiu desabar de vez. Chorou com seu filho nos braços. As lágrimas quentes de Jonathan encharcavam sua alma. Seu filho sempre tão amado... Sua razão de viver... Seu tesouro, sua dádiva, sua vida... Como poderia viver agora?  
Lembrou-se de todas as coisas que passara por ele. As pequenas gripes, os pesadelos noturnos, as noites mal dormidas e as noites não dormidas. Lembrou-se das juras de amor de Hermione, de seus beijos, abraços, carinhos... Todas as lembranças que agora não significavam nada. Tudo não passava de uma mentira! Toda sua vida fora uma mentira! Sempre amara Hermione, mas jamais fora amado. Hermione enganara a ele, e pior, deixara que enganassem Jonathan.   
Segundos passaram como horas enquanto abraçava Jonathan e lembranças de anos, décadas, passaram como segundos em sua mente. Toda uma vida passava em seus pensamentos como canções antigas ecoando em sua mente. Vagas lembranças que faziam escorrer lágrimas. Lágrimas que queimavam seu rosto e faziam pesar seus olhos.  
Fechou seus olhos mais fortemente. Queria sair daquele lugar e daquele tempo. Abraçou mais forte seu filho na tentativa de protege-lo de tudo. Protege-lo de uma verdade que o matava... De uma verdade maldita que findava com uma vida inteira, com um sonho inteiro, em segundos.   
Vagava em pensamentos regados a lágrimas cruéis. Ouvia uma voz nos confins de sua mente. Uma voz doce, como uma lembrança. Já ouvira aquela voz antes. Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes. Não se lembrava onde, nem quando, mas já ouvira aquela súplica antes. "Cuide muito bem do nosso filho, pois ele vai passar por algo que eu não pude evitar, eu amenizei, mas não pude evitar... Eu estarei ao seu lado sempre... Cuidarei de Jonathan também, mas preciso que você o zele. Prometa que não se afastará dele e que nunca deixará de amá-lo. Prometa... Preciso que você nunca se esqueça que ele é nosso filho, meu e seu. Nada mudará isso... Eu te amo."  
Como poderia ignorar aquelas palavras? Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes e prometera não se esquecer. Jonathan era sim seu filho. Seu e de Mione. Hermione o amou com um amor imenso, um amor infinito... Jamais o traíra. Malfoy mentira para ele. Enganara Jonathan e o fizera chorar!   
- Seu canalha! – virou-se para Draco Malfoy que pareceu surpreso com a mudança repentina de Rony. – Você mentiu para mim!  
- Não seja tolo, Weasley. Por que eu mentiria? Eu e Hermione nos amamos. Fomos amantes.  
- Não diga mais nenhuma de suas palavras venenosas, Malfoy!!! – Rony foi em direção de Draco novamente. – Nada do que você diga me enganará. Você está louco! Hermione nunca te amou e nunca teve nada contigo.  
- Como tem tanta certeza? Como tem certeza de que não está enganado? Diga!!!   
- Algo que você jamais entenderá: Amor. O amor dela por mim é muito maior que qualquer desconfiança.   
- Amor? Eu a amava! Eu convivi com Hermione tempo suficiente para nos amarmos. Ela fez de tudo por mim. Ela se opôs a você ao Nojento do Potter para me defender. Não me venha falar de amor, Weasley, pois eu sei o que é.  
- Se soubesse não seria tão amargo. Se soubesse teria uma razão de viver. Se soubesse seria uma pessoa melhor.  
- Você está chateado, só isso. – Malfoy perdera sua imponência e agora dava lugar a um olhar perdido, um olhar alucinado, um olhar louco. – Você se chateou, Weasley, pois não consegue imaginar que Hermione já esteve em meus braços. Imaginar que eu já tenha beijado aqueles lábios macios como a seda o machuca, não?  
Rony sentiu que sua raiva crescera ao extremo. Ouvir aquele insulto à mulher de sua vida era demais! Não conseguindo mais controlar o que fazia, deu um soco no rosto cínico de Malfoy, que sem esperar caiu no chão.  
Jonathan estava perplexo com a cena que assistia, pois Rony fora em direção de Malfoy e começara a bater com força com sua cabeça no chão. Draco, após alguns instantes sem reação, começara a revidar os golpes que levava com chutes nas pernas e onde conseguia acertar no oponente. Rony não conseguia controlar-se mais; batia em Malfoy como se sua vida dependesse disso.   
Ambos levavam tão a sério a briga que não ouviam os gritos de súplica de Jonathan até que o garoto juntou suas forças e gritou para eles pararem.  
Malfoy e Rony olharam e viram Jonathan com a varinha de seu pai abaixada em sua mão esquerda enquanto mantinha a varinha de Malfoy erguida na direita.   
- Parem de brigar!!! – Jona falava aos prantos.  
- Filho, me dê isso antes que alguém se machuque. – Rony estava cauteloso, pois tinha medo do que o filho podia fazer.  
- Apenas parem de brigar!!! – Jona repetiu.  
- Não seja tolo Jonathan, - Malfoy começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de Rony novamente – Você sabe que não pode fazer magia.  
- Você sabia disso? – Jonathan perguntou perplexo.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Rony não estava entendendo.  
- Se eu sabia? Jonathan, eu sou seu pai. – Malfoy caminhou para mais perto do garoto - Você é amaldiçoado... Sua maldição não tem cura...   
Rony olhou para Jona buscando uma explicação.  
- - Eu sou um aborto. – disse Jonathan a Rony. – Não tenho magia, pai.  
Jonathan largou as varinhas que tinha em mãos, deixando-as cair lentamente no chão. Rony não compreendia mais nada novamente... Um filme obscuro e complicado se tornara sua vida. Caminhou em direção ao filho e o abraçou. Protege-lo era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento.   
Afagou os cabelos castanhos do filho, cabelos tão parecidos com o de Hermione, e enxugou suas lágrimas.   
- Largue meu filho, Weasley.   
Rony virou-se e viu Draco Malfoy com sua varinha ostensivamente apontada para eles. Poderia esperar de tudo, vindo daquele bruxo perverso.  
- Ele é meu filho, Malfoy. Não seu!  
No momento em que Rony pensara que receberia alguma azaração de Malfoy uma luz ofuscante iluminou a sala. O que antes era um completo breu, agora era tomado por uma luz florescente e pacífica.   
Por segundos Rony não pode enxergar nada. Sentiu medo no início, mas aquela claridade tomava o local como uma onda de paz, um clarão da salvação.   
Aos poucos o local foi adquirindo uma iluminação menos clara e a visão de Rony foi retornando gradativamente. Percebeu que os demais na sala também passavam pela mesma situação que ele, pois via seus "borrões" esfregando seus olhos. Olhou em frente e uma silhueta feminina pairava na direção da porta. Reconheceu de imediato de quem se tratara, mas a exclamação de Jonathan tiraria a dúvida de qualquer um.  
- Mãe...?!?!  
  
  
  
NA2: O próximo é o último... snif, snif... Prometo que ele não demorará tanto quanto esse... Bom, espero não ter deixado vcs ansiosos com este finalzinho de capítulo que eu fiz... hehe. Beijinhos e até mais...**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo**** XII**

*¨*And I won't tell 'em your name

E eu não direi a eles seu nome. *¨*

   Seus olhos ainda estavam nebulosos devido a grande quantidade de luz ao qual a sala fora tomada, mas não restavam dúvidas: era Hermione quem estava logo à frente.

   Nenhum dos três teve palavras, nem forças, para pronunciar nada. Tornara-se difícil transformar em palavras tudo o que estavam sentindo; um misto de dúvida, esperança e medo. Nada poderia explicar o que aquele momento significava. 

  Jonathan foi o primeiro a caminhar em direção à pessoa à sua frente. Seus passos foram lentos, quase eternos, porém, seguros. Sua visão mirava o olhar bondoso e úmido de sua mãe e, estando a centímetros do rosto dela, ele a abraçou. Abraçou como se fosse perdê-la ali, naquele momento. Abraçou-a como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Nunca pôde sentir um carinho de mãe... Aquele sentimento era indescritível.

  Hermione jamais esperou tanto por alguma coisa, como por sentir o toque seu filho. Jonathan sempre fora um menino forte ao seu ponto de vista, mas ali, em seus braços, um sentimento de proteção maternal a tomou. Era tão pequeno, tão indefeso, tão seu. Era seu filho, sua parte em vida... Nada poderia separá-la dele naquele segundo. Segundo este que parecia eterno, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão curto. Queria ter passado toda uma vida com ele amparando suas lágrimas, ouvindo seu sorriso, vendo-o dormir todas as noites, sentindo suas pequenas mãos nas suas. Era muito bom ser mãe. Era muito bom ser mãe de Jonathan. 

   O abraço não durou mais que alguns segundos. Hermione queria poder parar o tempo, mas sabia que não podia se esquecer do que viera fazer. Soltou os braços de seu filho, que a enlaçava, e voltou-se para Rony e Draco. 

   Rony jamais lhe parecera tão confuso como naquele instante. Amava-o e conhecia-o muito bem para saber que ele estava temeroso de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Hermione mesmo se perguntava se aquilo podia ser real. Se tudo não passava de um último sofrimento penoso ao qual vinha passando há anos. 

"_Não pode ser. É... é impossível_!", Rony pensava com sua alma pesada.

- Eu sei que é impossível, mas milagrosamente é real.

- Hermione, é você? – disse Malfoy com um brilho encantador no olhar. 

   Hermione podia sentir que a felicidade de Draco Malfoy não era fingimento, assim como suas lágrimas que rolavam de seus olhos cinzentos, mas o ódio que sentia por ele a fazia esquecer até de sua razão. Hermione foi violentamente em direção ao bruxo e puxou-lhe a varinha de Rony, que Draco portava, ameaçando-o com ela.

- Meu filho pode não ter magia, mas eu tenho! Eu juro por tudo que amo neste mundo que eu lhe matarei se encostar um dedo no Jonathan ou no meu marido!

  Esgueirando-se na parede suja de azulejo atrás de si, Draco sentou-se derrotado no chão. Malfoy tomou a mão de Hermione em suas próprias mãos. Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas dele molharem as costas de suas mãos enquanto ele chorava e balbuciava palavras quase incompreensíveis. 

  Hermione estava cansada. Cansada de lutar por anos em favor de seu amor por Rony e por seu filho. Cansada de buscar um bem, em um mundo que só exige o pior das pessoas. Cansada de "ser", quando o que mais queria era "estar": ser a mulher a quem eles amam e estar onde quem ela mais ama está.

  Livrou sua mão de Malfoy, deixando-o ajoelhado no escuro com seus "demônios". Sempre sentira ódio daquele bruxo, mas agora o único sentimento que seu coração conseguia forjar era piedade. Sentia pena pela falta de lucidez que ele sentia. Malfoy vivia em uma vida fantasiosa, onde tudo o que precisara (e sonhara) estava acontecendo. 

   Rony ainda a olhava fascinado e atordoado. Hermione voltou-se para ele e pensou por um instante como poderia amar tanto alguém, como amava Rony. Ele sempre fora sua razão de viver, sua alma gêmea. Zelá-lo em todos os momentos de sua vida era tudo o que ela podia fazer, além de amá-lo como se não houvesse a certeza do amanhã. 

  Caminhou em direção a ele, ainda sendo vigiada pelos olhos ansiosos e incrédulos de Rony. Tocou-lhe suavemente as mãos em seu rosto. Sentiu-o, sentiu-o como há anos não sentia. Sua pele tão áspera, suas pupilas tão úmidas, seu olhar tão sincero... Hermione sempre o amou.

  Rony a abraçou pela cintura, erguendo-a com força do chão, tomando consciência da presença de Hermione ali. A mulher a quem sempre amou, a mãe de seu filho, a dona vitalícia de seu coração. 

- Mione... – dizia entre beijos fortes e desesperados que dava na esposa – Eu te amo... Senti tanto sua falta, meu amor... Eu te amo... Amo, amo muito...

- Também te amo, Rony. Nunca quis te perder. – disse ela, olhando fundo naqueles olhos profundos que tanto amava. 

- Perder? Eu sempre fui seu.

  Há quantos anos desejava um beijo dele? Uma eternidade! Um beijo único, o único beijo que já experimentara na vida. Sentiu os lábios de seu amado tocar os seus com intensidade... com medo de perder novamente. Beijou-o como se o tempo tivesse parado. Sua mente estava vazia no momento, aquele contato íntimo e verdadeiro tomava-lhe a mente e o corpo. 

   Nada era maior do que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Rony amava Hermione mais do que a si mesmo. Hermione amava Rony como se ele fosse uma extensão de si. Juntos eram um só ser. Um amor tão grande que não podia ser medido ou explicado. Um amor além da vida e da morte.

   Neste instante, Hermione sentiu ser separada de Rony abruptamente. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava havendo. Olhou ao redor e viu Draco Malfoy empurrando Rony e caindo sobre ele enquanto o acertava com socos e chutes.

  Rony foi pego de surpresa, mas logo tomou consciência do que estava acontecendo. Instintivamente começou a se defender como podia. 

- Larga meu pai! – Jona gritou indo em direção a briga.

  Em meio a golpes, Jonathan fora empurrado para longe, caindo violentamente há alguns metros de distancia no chão. Hermione esquecera de tentar separar a briga dos dois bruxos e foi até Jona para ajudá-lo.

- Jonathan! – Rony gritou pouco antes de sentir o corpo de Draco ser lançado sobre o seu novamente. O impulso foi tão forte, que ambos foram abruptamente ao encontro de uma das paredes velhas e rachadas da casa. 

  Um ligeiro tremor prévio foi sentido pouco antes de parte do teto cair. Hermione só pensou no momento em proteger seu filho com seu próprio corpo. Sentiu diversos pedaços de pedra e concreto cair sobre suas cabeças. O pó branco, vindo da queda parcial da laje, cobriu todo o seu corpo. Demorou alguns minutos até que toda a poeira clara se assentasse e tudo voltasse ao foco novamente. 

  Hermione procurou com os olhos por seu marido, por entre os enormes pedaços do teto caídos no chão e foi quando uma visão chocante dominou  seu olhar e de Jonathan: Rony estava caído, inerte, sob um longo e pesado pedaço de concreto. 

- Paai! – Jona gritou indo em direção ao bruxo. 

  Hermione correu até Rony, sendo acompanhada por seu filho. 

  Sempre desejara morrer antes de Rony, pois sabia que não suportaria vê-lo agonizante. E ali estava ele, caído sem forças no chão. 

- Pai, fala comigo! – gritava Jona, desesperado – Pai... Paai!

  O coração de Jonathan quase parou quando viu os olhos de Rony tremerem antes de abrirem ligeiramente. Sangue cobria quase todo o corpo de Rony que estava para fora do concreto.

- Jonathan... 

- Pai, eu e a mamãe vamos te tirar daí debaixo. – dizia quase aos prantos.

- Eu partirei... Partirei e irei com sua mãe...

- Não, Rony. – Mione aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto do marido, que falava quase aos sussurros – Você vai viver para cuidar de nosso filho e eu continuarei a cuidar de vocês em silêncio.

- Eu tô morrendo...

- Não, não está, pai! – Jonathan chorava.

- Eu não tenho medo... Não dói mais... Eu sempre vou estar contigo, Jonathan... Meu filho... Meu orgulho.

  Um silêncio dominou o lugar por segundos. Não se ouvia mais a respiração dolorosa de Rony. Nada se ouvia. 

  Os pingos das primeiras lágrimas de Jonathan começaram a tocar o chão empoeirado. O rosto sujo do garoto ganhou mais caminhos de lágrimas conforme sua mente assimilava o que havia acontecido. 

  Jonathan se aconchegou nos braços de sua mãe, as lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos. Jona produzia soluços abafados pelas vestes de Hermione enquanto ela não acreditava que aquilo era o fim. Não, não podia ser, pois não fora assim que vira em seu julgamento. Ela assistira a uma cena em que Malfoy estava com o corpo de Jonathan ao seu lado... Jamais soubera da morte de Rony. Teria impedido. Teria lutado. Teria até matado, mas não deixaria seu amor perder a vida desta forma!

  Aqueles olhos tão sinceros estariam fechados para sempre a partir daquele momento. O corpo de Rony jazia ali, ainda quente, ainda sangrando, porém, morto. Morto.

  As lágrimas quentes de Jona molhavam as vestes de Mione. A pouca claridade que ainda entrava pela porta aberta foi se esvaecendo conforme Hermione ia fechando seus olhos. O som surdo do choro de Jona quase abafou uma respiração ofegante a alguns metros deles. 

  Hermione abriu seus olhos quando sentiu seu filho sair de seus braços rapidamente. 

  Jonathan odiava mais do que tudo no universo aquele bruxo loiro que agonizava com a perna presa debaixo de um imenso pedaço de teto. Correu em direção a ele, escapando dos braços de sua mãe. Queria vê-lo sofrer, queria acabar com aquela dor, queria matá-lo...

  Abaixou-se rapidamente e pegou um enorme pedaço de pedra. Todo seu corpo e mente fora tomado por um ódio incontrolável... Uma loucura mortal que o impelia e governava no momento. 

- Nãooo! – gritou Mione segundos antes de Jona levantar seus braços com a pedra em mãos, em posição de ataque. 

  Morte a quem matou seu pai... Era tentador, mas não era a solução. Não era o correto. Jona parou o braço no ar, poucos centímetros de distancia do rosto pálido de Malfoy. Deixou-se cair no chão - cansado demais para lutar, cansado demais para se quer viver - apenas olhou-o profundamente deitado ao seu lado. 

  Odiava aquele bruxo do fundo de sua alma. Desejava a morte dele como uma necessidade para viver. Malfoy acabara com sua vida quando tirara Rony, seu pai, de seu lado. Jamais o perdoaria por ter feito sua mãe sofrer. Malfoy a caluniou de uma maneira que Jonathan jamais perdoaria. 

- Eu te odeio. – disse convicto, pouco antes de baixar os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu peito.

- Perfeito, filho. 

   Tanto Hermione, quanto Jonathan, levantaram seus olhos e encararam o loiro, que ainda sangrando e ainda deitado, estava bem desperto, embora falasse sem muita força na voz.

- Perfeito, Jonathan. – disse mais uma vez em um sussurro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, hein? – Jona perguntou entre os dentes.

- O amor não cura, meu filho. – Malfoy parecia recobrar a firmeza na voz arrastada aos poucos – O ódio sim.

   Hermione não entendia o que Draco estava dizendo, mas por alguma razão seu coração lhe alertava que era preciso ouvir o que ele tinha para falar. Ela presumiu que Jonathan responderia torto para Malfoy e, por isso, resolveu falar antes dele.

- O ódio nunca curou nada neste mundo, Malfoy.

- Maldições... – disse com um pouco de dificuldade após parecer sentir uma dor no abdômen - ... O ódio cura maldições... – e, se recobrando novamente, completou - ... Maldições como a Forcius Envecti.

- A Maldição Debilitante. – Hermione completou.

- Filho. – Malfoy virou o rosto tentando encontrar os olhos de Jona, que voltaram a encarar o chão - Eu te amaldiçoei por amor...

- Por amor? – Jona o encarou furioso – Eu já desconfiava que tivesse sido você a me amaldiçoar, mas sua desculpa para isso é dizer que foi por amor? Invente algo melhor, seu desgraçado... 

  Hermione segurou a mão de Jonathan no ar, pouco antes do que parecia ser uma intenção de soco. 

- Eu amo e sempre amei nossa família, filho. Nunca quis te perder, ou pior, perder Hermione. 

- Você nunca me teve, Malfoy! 

- Meu amor... – Draco encarou Hermione parecendo não se importar com o que ela havia acabado de dizer – Infelizmente eu mesmo, que sempre estudei as Artes das Trevas, não sabia que uma Maldição lançada por amor só se curaria por ódio... – Malfoy parou de falar e começou um acesso de uma tosse aparentemente dolorida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Mione perguntou.

- Jonathan, meu filho, - Draco começou a falar encarando o garoto – a última coisa que eu queria é que você me odiasse.

- Mas odeio! 

- Seu ódio por mim é a sua salvação.

  Draco se contorceu por um instante, tateando suas vestes. Parecia estar procurando algo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele retirou do bolso esquerdo um frasco escuro. Hermione por um instante pareceu receosa, mas algo dizia para ela confiar nele apesar de tudo.

- Aqui, filho – Malfoy voltou a falar com dificuldade colocando o frasco nas mãos de Jona – é a Poção Habilitante.

  Um filme passou pela mente de Hermione. Ela se lembrou do dia em que morreu: tomara metade desta mesma poção para salvar a vida de seu filho, mas, por fim de nada adiantou. O que afinal ele estava querendo com aquilo, Hermione não sabia.

- De que me interessa esta porcaria? – Jona perguntou bruto, quase jogando o frasco escuro no chão.

- Aquele dia em que você entrou na minha Penseira, Jonathan, eu propositalmente fiz você sair dela em um momento em que pudesse entender que eu era seu pai, mas o que você não viu foi que poucos minutos depois eu amaldiçoei sua mãe e por conseqüência você nasceu sem poderes mágicos... – Draco parou novamente devido a um acesso de tosse, voltando logo depois a falar - ... Meu maior arrependimento em vida foi ter machucado minha família. Nunca me perdoei pelo que fiz a Hermione e a você, meu filho. Poucos anos depois da morte de sua mãe, eu soube que havia uma cura para sua Maldição através de uma transmissão de poderes mágicos.

- Então há uma maneira de eu ter poderes como qualquer bruxo? 

- Infelizmente eu já fiz isto uma vez e não deu certo. – disse Hermione ao filho. O mais triste para ela foi ver um leve sorriso desaparecer do rosto do garoto.

- Você transmitiu seus poderes para mim, mãe? 

- Quando você nasceu, Jona. Eu faria tudo de novo se pudesse voltar no tempo. – Hermione inclinou a cabeça de Jonathan em seus ombros – Desculpa, filho, mas não deu certo.

  Uma derradeira esperança foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou. Jona pensou por um segundo que poderia levar uma vida ligeiramente igual à de qualquer bruxo, mas se enganou. Nascera condenado a tristeza... Não tinha direito a ser feliz!

- O ódio cura, Hermione. – Draco falou, atraindo a atenção dos dois novamente. – Uma maldição lançada por amor, só se cura por ódio. – virando-se para Jona falou – Dê-me este frasco, filho.

  Após tomar em suas mãos o frasco escuro que antes estava no seu bolso e abri-lo, ergueu um pouco a cabeça e virou em um só gole um pouco do aparente líquido que continha lá dentro. 

  Malfoy deitou sua cabeça no chão e tapou o frasco novamente.

- Beba isto, filho. 

- Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

- Porque você me odeia. 

  Jonathan segurou o frasco em suas mãos e buscou com o olhar um conselho de sua mãe.

  Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Tudo o que Draco Malfoy dizia parecia fazer sentido, mas como podia confiar em alguém que a amaldiçoara no passado? Como confiar em um louco que pensava que Jonathan era seu filho? O pior dilema era confiar às cegas a vida de seu filho a Draco Malfoy. Apesar de tudo, mais uma vez Hermione estava sentindo um aperto no coração que a impulsionava a acreditar que era verdade. 

  Jona notou o olhar de sua mãe e percebeu que a decisão era sua. Concluiu que não tinha muito a perder afinal.

- Hermione, meu amor, obrigada por me dar uma razão de vida. – Draco disse no momento em que Jona tomou o resto do líquido que estava dentro do frasco em sua mão. 

  Jonathan sentiu sua garganta arder e seus lábios secarem. O lugar pareceu girar, deixando-o totalmente tonto. De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas involuntárias e o ar parecia estar se esvaindo de seus pulmões. Não conseguia respirar.

   Procurou por sua mãe, mas não se via mais naquela sala anterior. Jogou seu tronco para o lado, deixando-se cair no chão. Pensou por um momento em coisas que deveria ter feito em vida... Sempre quis voar com seu pai, mas nunca fez isso. Deveria aprender a pedir desculpas a Alicia, mas nunca se desculpara com ela. Gostaria de ter presenciado o casamento de seus Tios Gina e Harry, mas não presenciaria. Pensou ser o fim.

  Com os olhos fechados, sentiu uma forte rajada de ar ser inspirada em seus pulmões, como se estivesse saindo do fundo do mar indo de encontro ao oxigênio. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e visualizou o rosto bondoso de sua mãe. Ela o enlaçava em seu colo, como se cuidasse de um bebê. Instintivamente Jonathan olhou ao redor e viu o corpo de Draco Malfoy no exato lugar onde estivera, porém mais pálido e completamente inerte.

- Bem vindo à vida, filho! – disse Hermione deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

  Enfim, Jonathan estava a salvo. Aquela tortura havia acabado e Jonathan tinha seus poderes mágicos como todo mundo. Hermione não conseguia exprimir a felicidade que sentia de ver seu filho, pela primeira vez, são e salvo; livre daquela terrível Maldição que contava os dias de vida dele. 

  Abraçou-o forte. Queria gravar este momento em seu coração. A dor de uma vida inteira estava sendo sanada ali, naquele instante de tanta perda. Sempre soube que seu filho era forte, mas agora tinha certeza! Jonathan nascera para vencer e não para perder. Era um Granger Weasley de sangue e coração. Um futuro brilhante o aguardava e Hermione estaria sempre abençoando cada passo que ele desse. 

  Às vezes, quando tudo parece estar arruinado, na verdade é o momento certo para que tudo se arrume nos seus devidos lugares. E as pessoas que parecem ser as vilãs, são as que se doam em pró da sobrevivência de outras. Isto se chama vida! Pena que sempre vemos o lado ruim das coisas. 

  Abriu os olhos com a claridade do dia. Estava em um lindo jardim. Não, mais que um simples jardim, era um campo enorme repleto de flores e pássaros. A grama, ao qual estava, era amplamente verde e ao sentar seu corpo no chão viu que a grama cobria todo o lugar como um manto sagrado. Uma brisa suave batia em seu rosto, cariciando sua pele de forma gentil. 

  As folhas das enormes árvores dançavam no ritmo do vento e do canto dos pássaros. Um céu limpo e extremamente azul estava sobre sua cabeça e raios de sol iluminavam seus cabelos, deixando-os com uma tonalidade mais clara. 

  Ouvia o barulho de água e a alguns metros pôde avistar uma enorme cachoeira, que derramava suas águas em um lago límpido. Mesmo de longe, podia-se ver peixes de todas as cores nadando no lago. 

  O perfume das flores se misturava com o odor de chão molhado após uma recente chuva de verão. Borboletas coloridas rodearam seu corpo em um "pega-pega" natural. Ao longe se avistava um nítido arco-íris repleto de cores que alegravam ainda mais o ambiente. 

- Enfim acordou, Sra Weasley.

  Hermione levou um susto, pois estava completamente entorpecia pela paisagem. Levantou-se do chão e encarou a senhora baixinha de cabelos alaranjados.

- Estava esperando seu retorno.

- Onde estou, Sra Fielding? – Hermione perguntou a sua Guardiã Superiora. Rapidamente se lembrou que a última vez que vira Elaine Fielding ela estava transformada em uma porca.

- Na Terra da Luz.

  Hermione não estava entendendo. O que, afinal, ela estava fazendo ali? Como fora parar na Terra da Luz se desobedecera a restritas ordens superiores?

- Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo...

- É normal, Sra Weasley. – Elaine virou-se e caminhou alguns passos – Venha comigo. Vamos dar uma volta e no caminho eu lhe explico tudo.

  Sua cabeça ainda rodava. Apesar do lugar onde se encontrava ser lindo ela não conseguia mais desfruta-lo. Estava extremamente confusa. Queria respostas. Queria saber de seu filho.

- E o Jonathan? Como ele está? – perguntou alarmada.

- Ele está vivo se é o que quer saber. 

  Elaine Fielding parou de andar para vislumbrar um casal de pássaros que cantavam alegremente em uma árvore de caule grosso. Hermione já estava começando a se irritar, pois não estava agüentando de tanta curiosidade e preocupação.

- Olhe só estes pássaros, Sra Weasley. – disse Fielding, cortando o raciocínio de Hermione – Eles nasceram para voar e cantar. Eles desempenham bem a função deles, não? É o destino.

- Já lhe disse uma vez que não acredito em destino.  

- Você estava predestinada a isso também. – disse encarando-a com um sorrisinho maroto.

- O que você está tentando dizer, Sra Fielding?

- Todos nós nascemos com uma tarefa a cumprir. Com uma vida já programada. Tem pessoas que nascem com o dom do canto, outras viram excelentes médicos, outros jogam quadribol muito bem... Enfim, cada um tem o seu destino.

- Você quer dizer que não temos escolhas em vida? Que fazemos o que nascemos para fazer? – Hermione perguntou descrédula – Bobagem!

- Não, eu não falei isso. 

  Como não? Hermione nunca fora com a cara de sua Superiora Baixinha, mas agora estava demais! Esperaria mais uns segundos para que ela lhe explicasse tudo, ou sairia dali... Como pudesse. 

- A vida, Sra Weasley, é como uma estrada. Existem diversos caminhos para se chegar a um mesmo final. Suas escolham determinam se você chegará no lugar que deseja mais facilmente, ou mais devagar. – completou após conseguir fazer uma borboleta pousar em seu dedo - Existem escolhas, é claro, mas todas levam a um mesmo destino. 

  Hermione parou seu olhar em uma flor ao longe, estava pensativa. "_Se afinal existe destino, qual seria o meu?"._

- O de ser mãe de Jonathan. – disse Fielding parecendo ler seus pensamentos – De ser esposa de Rony. De morrer por seu filho e até de ficar confusa, como está agora.

- Será que a senhora podia ser mais clara?

- Tudo o que aconteceu com você em vida, e também após a morte, era algo que já fora programado. Você nasceu para ter um filho amaldiçoado e para lutar além da morte pela cura desta maldição. Quando você viu o Jonathan morto em seu julgamento, era exatamente para você pensar o que pensou: que Malfoy iria matá-lo e a partir disto você desistir de ser uma Estrela. Já estava certo que você voltaria ao mundo dos vivos no intuito de salvar sua família e com isso "colaborar" com o curso do Destino, já que o destino de Draco Malfoy era mesmo o de salvar Jonathan.

- Malfoy... – Hermione enfim se deu conta que Draco havia dado sua vida por Jona. - ... ele morreu por Jonathan.

- Exato.

- O que houve com ele? 

- Draco Malfoy está passando por um julgamento neste exato momento. Ele deve ser punido por ter lançado uma maldição em Jonathan, mas também deve ser compensado por ter salvado a vida dele. Fique tranqüila, ele terá uma sentença justa. 

  Hermione jamais pensara que Malfoy fosse capaz disto... Pensava se ele se quer tinha coração. E agora ela acabara de descobrir que ele nascera para doar sua vida a alguém. Era difícil de acreditar, mas de certa forma se sentia grata a ele. 

- Draco Malfoy estava no seu destino, Sra Weasley. – continuou a Guardiã Chefe – Não na maneira que ele pensava estar, mas ele teve um papel importante na sua vida.

- Ele enlouqueceu. – disse Hermione para si mesma.

- Ele foi criado por um pai rigoroso e uma mãe relapsa. Nunca teve quem realmente se importasse com ele, que fizesse algo de coração por ele. Até o dia em que você testemunhou a favor dele. Para Draco Malfoy o que você fez foi muito mais do que libertá-lo da prisão, mas sim, libertá-lo de sua amargura.

- Ele criou uma ilusão.

- Exato, mas que para ele era uma realidade. Quando ele disse que amava você e Jonathan, ele não estava mentindo. Ele realmente acreditava no seu amor... Apesar dele nunca ter existido.

  Hermione lembrou-se da sensação de confiança que sentiu quando Malfoy deu o antídoto a Jonathan. Ele estava com um olhar sincero, realmente preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com seu filho. 

  Neste momento, os olhos de Hermione foram cobertos por um breu. Não estava enxergando nada.

- Adivinha quem é. – disse a voz animada das mãos que tapavam seus olhos.

  É claro que Hermione já sabia quem era.

- Vai ser difícil adivinhar, sabe. 

- Sabe!!!!! – disse Jaqueline soltando as mãos dos olhos de Hermione. – Você estragou tudo de novo!

- Desculpa...

  Hermione se sentiu muito feliz por reencontrar os amigos novamente. Enquanto os dois ainda brigavam, ela os abraçou forte, fazendo com que eles se calassem.

- Que bom ver vocês de novo! 

- Fico feliz que não esteja chateada conosco.

- E por que eu estaria? 

- É que nós sempre soubemos que podíamos doar nossos poderes a você, sabe. 

- Mas resolvemos esconder isso, já que se você soubesse desde o início que poderia voltar a sentir e a ser visível aos vivos você estaria sem controle. 

  Encostando-se em uma árvore, Hermione parou para raciocinar um pouco. Eles tinham razão. Se, naquele momento perturbador em que estava passando, ela soubesse que poderia pegar os poderes de Jaqueline e Sabe ela já teria voltado a vida há muito tempo. Não teria sido bom voltar a vida, mesmo que por algumas horas, e alterar o dia-a-dia de sua família. Fora melhor do jeito que as coisas rumaram.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – disse ela sinceramente.

- Vocês, sem dúvida, foram a Legião Aprendiz que mais me deu trabalho nestas minhas 450 quimeras no Limbo. – Fielding completou olhando brava para Sabe – O Sr Bowt até me transformou em uma porca!

- Pode me chamar de Sabe, chefinha.

- _Sr_ _Bowt_, não me chame de chefinha! – disse ela provocando um leve risinho nos lábios de Hermione e Jaqueline. 

– Hãm-hãm... como eu estava dizendo... – continuou Fielding - Vocês me deram muito trabalho, mas sem dúvida foram a Legião que mais se esforçou para proteger os vivos que estavam cuidando. E não há como contestar que vocês são os Guardiões de Sonhos mais unidos de todo o Limbo. Mas temo em dizer que vocês terão que se separar... 

- Nos separarmos? 

- Como?

- Mas qual o motivo? 

  Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A Sra Weasley já fez o que tinha que fazer na Terra, agora ela precisa cumprir o seu derradeiro destino: virar uma Estrela.

  Hermione não queria isso, queria continuar cuidando de Jonathan e trabalhando junto de Sabe e Jaqueline. Começou a sentir sua birra por Fielding crescendo dentro de si.

- Como assim? Não quero ser uma Estrela! Quero continuar zelando meu filho! 

- E continuará. – Fielding disse em um tom de voz que fez Hermione se calar por uns instantes. – Sra Weasley, assim que se tornar uma Estrela você pertencerá ao Universo e terá toda uma eternidade e infinidade para cuidar de seu filho. A senhora continuará olhando por Jonathan, protegendo-o e assistindo cada passo que ele der em sua vida. – Após uma breve pausa, Fielding voltou a falar – Não se preocupe, pois seu filho continuará tendo dois Guardiões de Sonhos...

  Elaine Fielding olhou para Jaque e Sabe, que estavam ouvindo o discurso de sua superiora sem prestar muita atenção.

- É de vocês dois que eu estou falando. – disse ela ligeiramente braba.

- Nós? Nós continuaremos sendo Guardiões de Sonhos?

- Mesmo tendo fugido, desacatado diversas ordens divinas e transformado nossa superiora numa porca, sabe? Apesar de tudo isso nós teremos nossos cargos de volta?

- Vocês não terão seus cargos de volta. – disse Fielding – A partir de hoje vocês não pertencem mais a 14° Legião Aprendiz, pois vocês _JÁ_ são Guardiões de Sonhos.

  Hermione viu seus amigos pularem em cima de Elaine Fielding (que quase sumiu, devido a sua altura) em agradecimento. Sabe chegou a dar um beijo no rosto de sua Superiora o que, na opinião de Hermione, fez com que ela perdesse ligeiramente a compostura.

- Você ouviu, amiga? Fomos promovidos! – disse Jaque abraçando Hermione.

- Meus parabéns, vocês merecem. – Hermione estava feliz por seus amigos. Seu maior medo sempre fora que eles saíssem prejudicados após colaborarem com ela. Mas o que mais a deixava pensativa neste momento era ter que se transformar em Estrela.

- O que você tem, amiga? Algum problema, sabe?

- Não pensem que não estou feliz por vocês, pois estou. E muito. Mas virar uma Estrela parece ser uma coisa muito solitária. Sei que é uma dádiva, que muitos queriam estar no meu lugar, mas não quero existir sozinha.

  Hermione caminhou uns dois passos ficando assim de costas para Sabe e Jaqueline. Fielding se aproximou devagar e parou bem ao seu lado.

- Você já viu alguma vez uma estrela sozinha? 

  A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa. Ela olhou para baixo, encarando Fielding.

- Não me lembro.

- Às vezes podemos até pensar que uma estrela está sozinha, mas pode ter certeza que não. O brilho de cada nova estrela demora a chegar a Terra. Algumas vezes alguém olha para um céu limpo sem nem saber que ali, exatamente ali, existe uma Estrela de luz radiante e forte, mas que acabara de nascer. – Fielding pegou nas mãos de Hermione e a fez se virar de frente para ela – Você nunca será uma Estrela solitária. Além de ter uma Constelação inteira de companhia, você terá um acompanhante muito especial.

  Elaine Fielding parou de falar e desviou seu olhar para o lado. Olhando ao longe, Hermione viu que o "sol" começara a se pôr e que no encontro dele com a última colina verdejante havia uma silhueta.

  Não reconheceu de início, mas conforme a pessoa caminhava para mais perto e o "sol" se punha atrás da colina, Hermione pôde ver um ruivo vindo em sua direção.

  Seus olhos não mais a obedeciam, suas pernas tinham vontade própria... Todo o seu corpo parecia impulsionado a ir de encontro a Rony. Hermione apertou os passos, sendo imitada por seu marido, até que a necessidade de estar perto dele cresceu a um ponto que não pode controlar, então correu.

  Conforme a distancia entre os dois diminuía, a ansiedade aumentava. Sentia necessidade de senti-lo, tocá-lo, de abraçá-lo. Acelerou a corrida sentindo o vento roçando em seu rosto. Ansiava pelo contato de Rony e, estando a centímetros de distancia, ela pulou em seus braços.

  Hermione pôde sentir o abraço forte de Rony assim que ele a levantou do chão em seus braços. Ele a rodeou em seu colo antes de parar e soltá-la. Ela não se importava com nada mais... Rony estava ali... Ele era seu amor... E o que mais podia importar?

- Senti tanto sua falta! – disse ela beijando com intensidade seu marido.

  Um beijo longo, sem preocupações, sem medo, sem tristeza e com amor. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro era tudo o que fez com que eles continuassem a existir a cada dia. 

  Queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo, saber que jamais o perderia novamente. Ele era tudo o que Hermione sempre desejara... Ele era seu amor além da vida. Seu amor além da morte. Seu amor para eternidade. 

  Brilhariam no céu juntos! Nasceram para estarem juntos! Nada poderia contestar isto! Desde a época de escola, as brigas, os ciúmes, tudo era indício de romance entre eles. 

- Eu te amo, Hermione!

- Também te amo, Rony!

**  Rony e Hermione estariam agora literalmente escritos nas estrelas. **

  Há semanas notara que o céu estava ficando a cada noite mais bonito. Adorava a noite. Passava o dia ansiando a noite chegar. Eram as estrelas que ele buscava. Eram elas que o encantava e, de certa forma, o protegia. 

  Sentado na escadaria da entrada de Hogwarts, Jonathan Weasley assistia as primeiras estrelas da noite começarem a lançar seu brilho sobre a Terra. Cada uma das estrelas parecia observá-lo assim como ele fazia com elas. 

  Desde que perdera seu pai e vira sua mãe, não era mais um garoto ríspido. Era feliz por saber que tivera pais que o amaram tanto, que tinha amigos verdadeiros, que tinha poderes mágicos novamente... Era bom saber que, apesar de tudo, existia sim felicidade. 

  Ainda se pegava às vezes perguntando onde seus pais estariam? Sentia a falta deles, mas por algum motivo olhar as estrelas o fazia se sentir protegido. Olhar o céu estrelado fazia com que ele se lembrasse de Rony e Hermione.

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui fora, Jona. 

- Eu já estou entrando, Alicia.

- Vamos logo, cara, pois eu apostei com a Alicia como ela não ganha de você no xadrez. – dizia Daniel. Após se aproximar mais um pouco do amigo ele completou – Ela me garantiu que nestas férias treinou muito e que agora está craque.

  Jonathan deu um leve sorrisinho. "_Daniel e Alicia nunca mudarão.", pensava ele, "__Ela sempre mentindo e o outro sempre acreditando". _

- Ok, vamos jogar um pouco então. – disse entrando no castelo. 

  O garoto ainda lançou um último olhar para o céu, desejando boa-noite para seus pais onde quer que eles estivessem. 

  De todas as dores do mundo, a maior é a Saudade. Ela é aquela que nos faz querer sempre lembrar de alguém e ao mesmo tempo não querer. Saudade da presença, e até da ausência consentida. 

  Saudade da pele, do cheiro, dos beijos. O choro dolorido de quem perdeu alguém que almejava ter para sempre. O arrependimento por palavras ditas, ou pior, por palavras não ditas. 

  Cada dia vivido é mais um dia de saudade. Às vezes não percebemos, mas sentimos saudade de épocas, datas, situações, pessoas, objetos e tudo mais que tivemos apreço um dia. 

  Viver de saudade é ruim, mas viver sem ter do que sentir falta é pior ainda. 

  Existe realmente uma dor chamada Saudade, mas é uma dor bem-vinda pois faz com que pessoas estejam sempre em nossas lembranças.

  Viva cada dia com sua saudade preferida e faça dela algo maior. Cada vez que lembramos de alguém, é uma certeza de que esta pessoa jamais será esquecida. 

  
**´¯`·.¸¸» Fim «¸¸.·´¯`**

**CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS:**

Gente, desta vez não irei me prolongar como no fim da outra fic.

Eu primeiramente queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mails... Não agradecerei nome por nome como na outra fic, pois, graças a Deus, o número de e-mails aumentou muito... Thanks pelo apoio de sempre!

Esta fic "Uma dor chamada saudade" foi MUITO diferente da primeira fic (Na escuridão da sua ausência) em vários aspectos. Eu particularmente prefiro esta continuação, mas pelo que ouvi vocês preferem mais romance (hehe... quem não gosta, né?). Espero ter agradado a todos com este fim! Fico muito grata de vocês terem feito destas minhas histórias, fics clássicas R/H.

Estou esperando os e-mails e reviews de vocês, mesmo que seja para criticar, pois eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam dela. Espero também que vocês continuem lendo minhas fics (a próxima não tardará para ser publicada), pois mais do que leitores, vocês são meus amigos! Brigadão, gente!

Beijão a todos e que Deus abençoe!

**** Jaqueline Granger ****


End file.
